Rescrito
by InuFaiya
Summary: Justo en el momento mas intenso en la lucha contra Sans, Chara pierde el control del alma de Frisk consiguiendo este la fuerza necesaria para comenzar un nueva linea para hacer las cosas de otra manera, pero no es todo tan fácil como parece... la sombra de Chara esta en todo momento presente, ¿Podrá Frisk liberarse de su presencia y conseguir un final feliz?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

* Habla el alma

(Pensamientos)

_ Hablar

Había sido unos días duras para Frisk, para más exactamente para su alma, todo había comenzado cuando había subido al Monte Ebott cosa que le resulto perfecto para algo que ahora mismo eso ya no importaba, pero como consecuencia de eso perdido la consciencia cuando había terminado por tirarse por el agujero que lo llegó al subterráneo, pero cuando había recuperado un cosas habían dado un giro extraño.

No tenía ningún tipo de control sobre su propio cuerpo y eso no era lo peor... estaba atrapada en su interior sin poder hacer nada más que ser un observador de como el usurpador de su cuerpo, en ama oscura y retorcida que se hacía llamar chara, matara a todo que se ponía por delante.

Había visto impotente como asesinaba a todo lo que se ponía delante suyo, aun si quería ayudarte y no hacerte daño, aun cuando ella le gritaba que se detuviera o le rogaba simplemente solo recibió una risa burlona o un "cállate y disfruta del espectáculo" de parte de Chara.

Frisk en cambio no se había rendido en ningún momento de conseguir el control de su cuerpo y así parar esa matanza indiscriminada en vano, pero gracias a todo esto había descubierto varias cosas, podía resetear a algún momento de su vida en la barrera cuando su vida está en peligro gracias a su determinación, algo realmente interesante pero que ahora mismo no le interesaba eso si no que era capaz de comunicarse con el alma de otros... aunque solo ha sucedido una vez.

Había sido en la lucha contra Undyne en la cascada, le había pedido perdón entre lágrimas aunque sabía que no era culpa suya aunque fuera su cuerpo, pero la chica pez había pensado que era una trampa sin prestar atención al echo que su boca no se había movido.

Debía de ser cuando con el fragor de la batalla Chara perdido control sobre ella.

Así en esa situación había llegado al castillo de Asgore, donde estaba la barrera que los mantenía atrapados a los monstruos y donde se había dirigido Chara desde un inicio.

* Por favor Chara, detente* le dijo Frisk en la mente de la loca esperando que entrase en razón.

_ Detenerme ¿Porque debería cuando estoy a punto de conseguir todo?_ le dijo en una voz oscura y maquiavélica que hizo que Frisk se estremeciera_ y lo más divertido es que tú eres el anfitrión perfecto para la ocasión.

Un gemido frustrado salió del alma atrapado antes de que entraran a una sola sumamente iluminada y en el medio del pasillo había una figura pequeña, pero reconocida para ambas almas.

Era el esqueleto de baja estatura que se había encontrado cuando habían salido de las ruinas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió en el su rostro por parte de Chara mientras agarraba con fuerza el cuchillo.

_ Así que se te habías escondido al final, si no que estabas aquí_ dijo en un tono de diversión negro mientras que la luz intensa que en él había cambiado un poco, sus ojos estaban mostrado una tristeza profunda y en el cuello estaba una bufanda roja que había pertenecido a alguien muy importante_ pero por qué motivo... ¿para proteger a ese tonto de Asgore? ¿A las Almas? o una cosa más simple como ¿vengarte por el idiota de tu hermano?

Chara vio como le tembló la mano izquierda del esqueleto por lo que le había dicho.

_ Así que es por lo último_ volvió a decir de un forma divertido mientras se acercaba_ quieres venganza.

_ ¿Y que se fuera así?_ dijo intentando parecer tranquilo pera fallaba en conseguirlo_ lo que te puedo asegurarte que tu racha de muertes acabara aquí, demonio que debería estar quemándose en el infierno.

Chara entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar lo que este había dicho y forma una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_ ¿Así? Parece muy seguro de ti mismo_ le comento antes de levantas su cuchillo en un gesto desafiante_ me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Tras eso Chara se lanzó contra ese esqueleto más bajo para clavarle el cuchillo en las cuencas negras del monstruo solo para que este desapareció de su vista y se colocara detrás de ella sorprendiéndola.

Sans en cambio libero su magia haciendo que su ojo izquierdo comenzara a salir una llama azul, como siempre pasaba cuando iba en serio.

_ Acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar quieto para que me golpes_ le dijo como se tal cosa y más como si fuera algo hasta obvio.

Chara en cambio lanzo un gruñido antes esto sin apartar lo mirado de ese que estaba en el medio de sus planes mientras que Frisk lanzaba un suspiro aliviada.

Al parecer este sabía cómo no dejarse atrapar por ese asesino.

La pelea continuo de esa manera con Sans esquivando y mandando huesos o disparando energía con unas carabelas que le habían de pistolas mientras que Chara lo miraba frustrado, le estorbaba para continuar con su plan original de tono tiempo, cosa que hacía que Frisk animaba al esqueleto para que acabara con el que estaba poseyéndolo.

*Sans, acaba con esa locura* le dijo mentalmente a quien estaba interponiéndose aunque sabía que n le iba a escuchar, pero era lo uno que podía hacer.

(Cállate ya, estúpida) le grito mentalmente molesta por quien había atrapado mientras esquivaba los huesos como podía pero siendo golpeada al final por no poder concentrarse.

Sans en cambio se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos extrañado, como si hubiera visto algo extraña viniendo de algún lado por la asesina, como una energía que no venía de esta.

(¿Que ha sido eso?) Pensó el esqueleto antes de aparecer a una distancia más que prudente a la chica.

Chara en cambia estaba teniendo problemas por mantener controlada al alma verdadera del cuerpo gracias a que tenía que estar pendiente y concentrada a ese enemigo escurridizo, que lo mirara en forma curiosa.

_ ¿Parece frustrado?_ le dijo Sans haciendo que Chara lo miraba enfadado completamente, estaba frustrado por su culpa y se metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta_ pero sabes que... estoy segura que allí en algún lugar hay dentro existe una buena persona que desea hacer lo correcto, una que podría llamarse un amigo.

Chara lanzo un gruñido al escuchar esas cosas, tonterías sentimentales ella lo había llamado, pero Frisk lo había oído atentamente, como si esas palabras hubieran ido con ella.

* Me gustaría ayudarte de alguna manera de parar a Chara* dijo el alma atrapada con los esperanza que o escuchara * Pero no sé si después de todo lo que paso, no sé si podíamos ser amigos*

Sans observo como esa nueva extraña volvía a aparecer mientras lanzaba un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza que claramente parecía venir de ahí y al mismo tiempo, mientras que no estaba seguro que si había escuchado una voz o era una simple alucinación por el estrés.

Chara en cambia estaba mirando a ese rival que estaba ahí delante pero en su mente se estaba divirtiendo por lo que acaba de pasar con esa alma prisionera.

(Es una tontería que te esfuerces en hablarle Frisk, no puede escucharte) lo dijo a esa alma bondadosa que estaba ahí atrapada y que parecía frustrado (Nadie puede oírte).

* Lo sé perfectamente, sé que soy cautiva en mi propio cuerpo pero no pienso rendirme * le grito enfadada y determinada más que nunca a no ceder * tienes que parar Chara, por el bien de todos, aunque para eso se tenga que destruir este cuerpo*

(Está claro que no eres muy lista Frisk) le dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a la amenaza (si eso llegase a pasar tu morirás también y además si eso pasase solo debería Resetear al momento que llegue aquí)

Un gruñido salió de Frisk sabiendo que podía hacer eso, pero aun y así debe de hacer algo que pueda hacer... tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Sans se mantuvo en silencio como si estuviera estudiando la situación que se encontraba.

_ Vamos amigo_ volvió a decir llamando la atención a Frisk en especial_ tira eso lejos y mi trabajo será más fácil.

Chara en cambio lanzo una carcajada al ver lo que este estaba haciendo, dispuesto a tomar esa oportunidad para acabar con el esqueleto, pero cuando lo intento hacerlo, noto que la parte izquierda de su cuerpo no le respondía, el alma retenida haba conseguido con su determinación tomar el control de esa parte de su cuerpo.

(Idiota ¿se puede saber qué hacer?) Le pregunto en un gruñido frustrado a esa alma decidido.

*Detenerte* le grito sin perder ni un solo momento *No dejare que continúes, Chara*

Sans en cambio lo miro sorprendido como se había detenido de pleno, no era que no estuviera preparado para esquivarlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviado, pero ahora mismo se sentía curioso de ver como estaba ella, parecía claramente que en su interior se estaba llevado algún tipo de lucha.

Frisk en cambio estaba usando todo su determinación en ese gesto desesperando mientras intentaba ganarle el control de manera de la boca para poder hablar con él y decirle su deseo, mientras que Chara continuaba resistiéndose a perder el control de su "muñeca".

_ Sa-Sans_ dijo con dificultad llamando la atención del vengador, Frisk sabiendo que este momento o nunca aunque no sabía si tenía control o no_ Ma-Mateme.

Es decir que Sans esta sorprendido era un eufemismo, no esteraba esa petición de quien había matado tantos monstruos y más porque parecía que no era la misma que se había presentado allí.

Un gemido salió del humana como si alga le dolía a luchara contra algo en su interior.

_ N-No hay tiempo_ gimió antes de que pudiera decir nada Frisk antes de mirarle con sus ojos verdaderos y no con los ojos de loca de Chara_ ¡HAZLO!, ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO PARA DETENERLA!

Este se lo quedo mirando en silencio pero una mirada, sorprendida, estaba claro que ahora mismo no era lo mismo no era la misma de antes, como si era alguien que estaba sufriendo tanto como él y que intentaba hacer lo correcto.

Odiaba sentirse en esta situación, odiaba todo lo que había sucedido en esos días y odiaba en especial que quien había matado a sangre fría a su hermano parecía y no otro ser herido por las circunstancias.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se preparaba a lanzarle en hechizo de huesos que estaba seguro que iba a recibir.

_ Lo siento_ susurro antes de que hiciera salir los huesos delante de ella clavándose en el pecho, sin que ella hubiera movido ni un solo musculo y con un solo gemido que había salido de su boca.

Una sonrisa ensangrentada en su rostro antes de que se desplomaba al suelo, sin fuerzas por la herida pero antes de que chocara contra el suelo noto como alguien lo abrazaba.

_ Gr-Gracias_ dijo sin abrir los ojos y sabiendo que decía de ser ese esqueleto quien lo había hecho, no había otra persona ahí_ I-Intentare hacerlo bi-bien.

Noto como este iba a decir algo antes de se encontrara en sus ojos con la sensación y el lugar oscuro que siempre había encontrado cuando había muerto las veces anteriores y que tenía que usar la determinación para despertar donde había caído, antes de que Chara tomara el control de su cuerpo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, lo que sentía que debía de hacer.

Concentro su determinación para hacer que avanzara esa línea de tiempo pero cuando llego cuando estaba en Snowdin noto como algo bloqueaba su determinación.

_ No, No puede ser_ murmuro Frisk asustada al darse cuenta de quien podría estar interfiriendo_ CHARA.

Uno risa como de alguien que lo habían pillado haciendo alguna travesura salió e ese momento oscuro antes de que una cría de su edad más o menos con una camisa a rayos pero de color naranja al suyo y con 2 eternos sonrojos en la mejilla y lo miraba con una mirada maligna.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Frisk?_ le pregunto con ese tono de superioridad que salía usar_ Acaso te piensas que te iba a dejar volver atrás así como así, ¿Aun después de lo que he hecho?

_ ¿Y tú te piensas que iba a dejar que acabas con todo?_ le grito con fuerza a ese espíritu malvado que comenzó a reírse.

Chara comenzó a acercarse a Frisk con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía.

_ Tu determinación es admirable_ le dijo de una manera suave_ pero tu determinación sea capaz de derrotarme ahora, de continuar la línea para que puedas hacer lo que es "correcto" o flaquearas y yo tomare el control para comenzar esa matanza de nuevo.

Un gruñido salió de Frisk sabiendo que ese demonio haría cualquier cara por fastidiarla, mientras que Chara parecía reírse de lo que había dicho, como si se tratara de algún tipo de broma que solamente ella entendía por lo que había dicho.

_ Sabes que es verdad Frisk, puedo hacer eso pero también puedo quedarme a un lado en tu aventura solo con una condición_ volvió a decirle Chara mientras que frotaba alrededor de la chica_ que me des algo que realmente quiero.

_ ¿El qué?_ pregunto de una manera cautelosa aunque temía a donde podría ir todo esto.

_ Tu alma claro esta_ dijo como si nada Chara haciendo que Frisk se sorprendiera y se asustara por parte iguales_ Creo que es un cambio justo, tu alma por la vida y felicidad de quieren están en este lugar que quieres proteger.

Frisk tomo aire por esa petición, era un sacrificio que tenía que correr si quería hacer o que quería hacer pero temía lo que podría hacer Chara con su alma cuando la reclamara como suya, no creía que su determinación pudiera ayudarle.

_ ¿Qué eliges? ¿Tu alma o la vida de todos los monstruos?_ le volvió a preguntar de una manera tranquila poniéndose delante de ella.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios sabiendo cual iba a ser su respuesta.

_ Te daré mi alma pero me dejaras libre para hacer las cosas a mi manera_ le dijo Frisk sacando una sonrisa aún más grande a ese alma sin cuerpo.

_ Claro, yo no pienso meterme en lo que hagas, si quiera cuando tengas que usar tu determinación_ dijo felizmente al escuchar la elección que había hecho antes de colocar su mano en el pecho de ella, en la altura de estaba su corazón normal y donde siempre salía su alma.

Observo como el corazón rojo representativo de su alma le solía una especie de marca, solo visible para ella antes de que Chara apartara la mano.

_ Echo, tu alma ahora me pertenece_ dijo antes de mirar a los ojos marrones de Frisk_ Has hecho una buena elección.

Tras eso noto como ese impedimento desaparecía de la línea de su determinación dejándole continuar con su camino a las flores de oro, como si le dejara claro que ahora tendría vía libre pero antes de que se fuera del todo de ese lugar vacío...

_ Diviértete en tu aventura Frisk hasta que yo haga mi entrada triunfal_ le dijo riéndose antes de desaparecer de la vista de ella y sintiera que estaba cayendo.

Frisk noto como algo estaba en su espalda como si fuera algún tipo de colchón y una luz le molestaban aun teniendo sus ojos cerrados, y lanzo un gemido antes de abrir sus ojos.

Vio que estaba en las ruinas, justo donde se había lanzado en el monte y donde había perdido la consciencia después de caer y donde Chara se había apoderado de ella.

Estaba en el inicio.

Se incorporó quedándose sentado en la cama de flores amarillas y coloco sus manos en la cara mientras que no podía evitar comenzar a llorar al darse cuenta que iba a suceder con ella gracias a Chara.

(¿Que he hecho?) Pensó amargamente sin parar de llorar y as porque no sabía que iba a suceder exactamente.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

En una cama de flores dorados estaba una chica con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, con la cara en sus piernas que estaban aferradas con fuerzas por sus brazos y en su mente se repetía los imágenes de esa otra línea de tiempo, los acciones que la llevaron de polvo y en especial últimas palabras de Chara.

Había hecho un trato con un demonio y conociéndolo, haría que al final todo lo que consiguiera no sirviera para nada.

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, sabía lo que realmente era capaz de hacer.

(Y ahora... ¿Qué hare?) Se preguntó a sí misma para ver las paredes rocosas de esa parte y suspiro (por ahora... tengo que saber dónde estoy en exactitud)

Se dispuso a levantarse de ese lecho de flores para comenzar a investigar ese sitio y más porque había estado inconsciente en esa zona durante la otra línea de tiempo, cuando sintió que algo rozara sus piernas, haciendo que se asustara.

Un pequeño grito salió de la humana mientras bajaba la mirada a esas flores doradas y encontrarse que una de ellas estaba mirándola fijamente.

La humana dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de esa flor con ojos, reconociendo en el acto que era la misma que había ayudado a Chara en su locura psicópata.

La Flor dorada levanto su "cabeza" hacia ella antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

_ Te he asustado... Lo siento, solo quería presentarme_ dijo esa misteriosa flor tranquilamente_ me llamo Flowey, Flowey la flor.

La planta se acercó más a la humana, que lo continuaba mirando tan asustada como antes.

_ ¿Eres nuevo en el subsuelo?_ pregunto estirando su tallo para llegar a su altura_ Entonces necesitas alguien que te enseñe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Frisk abrió su boca para contestarle pero antes de que cualquier sonido pudiera producir sintió un tirón en su pecho, como los que había sentido en la otra línea de tiempo cuando Chara iniciaba una pelea y un corazón rojo se materizo delante de ella.

_ ¿Sabes que es corazón? Es tu alma_ explico Flowey emocionada.

La chica continuaba observando con más atención a su alma, encontrándose que en el centro estaba una pequeña marca en forma de cruz, que estaba segura que no era nada normal que estuviera.

(¿Una marca? Debió colocarla cuando me toco cuando hice el trato) pensó antes de que su expresión cambiara a uno preocupada (Un recordatorio solo para mí... Maldita Chara)

La flor dorada se la quedó mirando antes de sonreír, claramente malinterpretando lo que pasaba por la mente quien tenía el alma colorada.

_ Ya lo sé tu alma es débil_ dijo tranquilamente_ pero sabes eso tiene solución, se puede fortalecer si se recibe suficiente Amor.

La oji marrón miro seriamente a la flor, conocía el verdadero significado de lo que acaba de decir, y no era algo bueno.

_ ¿Si quieres te doy amor? Pero... será de la forma que lo damos aquí_ comento antes de guiñar un ojo_ Espero que no te moleste_ Tras eso invoco unos pétalos blancos de energía_ espero que los consigas todos.

Flowey lanzo eso pétalos contra Frisk, este los esquivo haciendo que se estrellara en la pared del fondo y consiguiendo que la planta lo mirara enfadado.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?_ pregunto un poco decepcionado pero aun y así se notaba que estaba intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, consiguiendo que Frisk le recorriera un escalofrió_ no atrapaste ninguno de mis pétalos amistosos.

Flowey levanto sus hojas, como si se trataran de hombros, y creo pétalos de energía.

_ En fin, volveré a lanzarte unos pocos mas_ dijo la flor inocentemente moviendo su Amor_ Vamos... TOMALOS TODOS.

Los lanzo contra Frisk que volvió saltar esquivándolos antes de que un sonido parecido a un gruñido frustrado le llamo la atención.

Se volteo hacia donde estaba la otra presencia que estaba allí, pero cuando lo hizo hubiera deseando no hacerlo.

Los ojos de Flowey se encontraban rojos mientras que sus labios se encontraban apretados con todas sus fuerzas, parecía estar controlándose.

_ SE PUEDE SABER... QUE, ESTAS HACIENDO_ gruño enfadada pero se podía notar un tono siniestro, provocando un escalofrió en los columna vertebral de la humana_ ES QUE ERES TAN TONTO QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER UNA SIMPRE ORDEN ¡ESTATE QUIETO Y TOMA TODAS LAS BAL-PETALOS!

Frisk retrocedió al escuchar esto, abriendo los ojos completamente asustada.

(Estoy segura... Estaba a punto de decir que eran balas) pensó Frisk sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía de hacer a partir de ese momento... evitar que esas cosas sea, como sea.

Flowey lanzo esos pétalos hacia Frisk, que salto esquivando los ataques, justo como lo había hecho las otras veces pero esta vez, esos haces de luz cambiaron de dirección para sorpresa de la humana.

(¿Que? ¿Los puede redirigir?) Pensó aterrada y sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

Los pétalos continuaron moviéndose detrás de la joven que estaba saltando y esquivando tan rápido como podía, sin perder ni un solo segundo en pensar y prestar atención a esos haces de luz que se movían rápidamente sin darse cuenta que algunos se estaban acercando por otra dirección hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Solo pudo ver un foco de luz al alrededor de su brazo y punzante dolor mientras que noto como la fuerza de su alma disminuía drásticamente.

Un gemido salió de la humana, al mismo tiempo movió su mano hacia su brazo donde sentía el dolor, para darse cuenta que un líquido viscoso estaba empapando su mano y goteaba hasta el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, tomo conciencia de los que le había hecho la flor mentirosa.

Lo había herido.

Un gemido volvió a salir de la humana, antes de mirar a esa flor la cual ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, estaba disfrutando el dolor provocado.

_ Disfrutaste verme sufrir ¿no?_ gruño furiosamente, mientras que de sus ojos continuaban teniendo esa tonalidad carmesí_ pero las cosas han cambiado, ¡AHORA SOY QUIEN TE HARA SUFRIR!

La joven humana observo como la flor invocaba más pétalos y estos la rodeaban.

_ ¿Estas asustada?_ pregunto con tono inocente y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro_ Deberías estarlo, este es tu final, pero... seré bueno y te daré un último consejo... para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Frisk lo miro y se mordió el labio, su mano apretaba con fuerza la manga, esperando calmar el dolor y detener la sangre de su herida...

Los "pétalos" estaban moviéndose, cerrándose en un círculo.

(Ya, una "buena amiga" que ha intentado engañarme y está apunto de matarme) pensó Frisk amargamente.

_ Este mundo es "matar o morir"_ digo Flowey levantando su tallo para llegar a la altura de la chica_ MUERE.

La humana cerró los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que esos pétalos se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ella.

(No quiero morir) pensó aterrada (Que alguien me ayude)

Se dispuso a sentir el dolor intenso que le era conocido... pero nada ocurrió.

Lentamente los abrió sus ojos confusa e intentando descubrir que había ocurrido... pero lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo.

Estaba rodeada de un fuego de color naranja intenso que no era natural y que habían consumido las balas que le habían lanzado.

_ ¿Que?_ murmuro completamente confusa.

Flowey miro había un lado lanzando algo que parecía una maldición.

Frisk también se volteo la dirección que estaba mirando la Flor solo para encontrarse con una especie de cabra antropomotica de pelaje blanco y ojos morados que iba vestido con una túnica lila con el signo de 3 triángulos debajo de una esfera donde salían unas alas y en sus manos estaban las mismas llamas que la estaban protegiendo.

Flowey función el ceño y gruño al verlo, por esa reacción parecía que conociera a esa nueva persona antes de que desapareciera en el suelo en un pequeño agujero ante los ojos de ambas.

La que portaba los ojos moradas observo lo que había echo la planta y disolvió su magia de fuego antes prestar atención a la joven que se había "caído" del agujero.

_ Que ser más despreciable, mira que aprovecharse así de alguien más débil_ dijo con una voz suave y maternal, acercándose a la chica que se retrocedió torpemente hacia atrás, agarrándose todavía el brazo..

Frisk sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al límite de lo que podría aguantar sin colapsar, en poco tiempo había vivido lo que parecía años.

La cabra se acercó preocupada por el humano que acaba de salvar.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Frisk abrió la boca dispuesto a contestar, quería decirle que estaba bien... aunque eso fuera una mentira, pero no lo consiguió, su cuerpo se derrumbó.

En cuanto volvió estaba acostada en la cama, de una habitación pequeña iluminada por una lamparilla de mesa que estaba justo situado a su derecha, mas allá podía ver un armario alto y su lado una caja de madera con algo dentro, parecían ser juguetes.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ se preguntó incorporándose levemente pero cuando coloco sus manos en el colchón, un dolor punzante le recorrió el brazo izquierdo.

Levanto su miembro y levanto la manga para encontrarse con una venda donde estaba seguro que era donde había recibido el ataque.

_ Me curaron_ murmuro antes de alzar la mirada en la puerta_ Debió de haber sido la mujer que me salvo.

Presto atención a su alrededor por si podía escuchar a ese monstruo cerca, pero solamente pudo captar el silencio absoluto.

En ese momento podía quedarse allí a esperarla pacientemente, o salir a investigar la casa mientras la buscaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en la joven, había tomado una decisión.

(Iré a buscarla para agradecerle) pensó divertida levantándose con cuidado del brazo y acercándose a la salida.

Apareció en un pasillo pintado de blanco y que se podía ver dos lugares a donde dirigirse ahora, una puerta cerrada que seguramente debía ser una habitación como la que había despertado y un al final del largo pasillo donde estaría el resto de la casa.

(¿Dónde estará?) Pensó intentando intuir donde podría estar, tenía esas dos opciones pero dependían de la hora que fuera (Creo que iré hacia allí) miro el final del pasillo con determinación (seguro que si no la encuentro, podre saber en qué hora me encuentro).

Comenzó a andar hacia la dirección que había decidido cuando de pronto se detuvo con los ojos abiertos.

_ ¿Eh?_ murmuro volteándose hacia la pared para encontrarse con una repisa de madera clara en las que habían colocados unos libros desgastados de distintos temas interesantes.

Los reviso con la mirada de que trataban haciendo que uno en especial de todos le llamara la atención.

("Biología mágica", seguro que allí debe de poner curiosidades sobre los monstruos) pensó intrigada por lo que pudiera descubrir de allí antes de que la expresión de su cara cambiara a una amarga, en su mente apareció las atrocidades que presencio en control de Chara.

Suspiro sin saber que hacer mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en ese libro.

Sentía curiosidad, quería conocer más sobre esas criaturas (menos de Flowey) pero... justamente eso hacía que le fuera un poco desagradable.

Había visto la muerte de cada una de ellas.

(¿Qué hago?) Preguntó confundida colocando su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón (para mí son completamente desconocidos que actuar o...) abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento le había pasado desapercibido (Un momento... ¿cómo Chara pudo moverse como si los conocerá? No es que pudiera saberlo de mí, era como... Chara hubiera estado aquí antes)

Apretó los puños mostrado su decisión al salir de sus pensamientos, entrecerrando sus ojos fijos en el libro, si quería hacer lo correcto debía de arreglar sus faltas.

(Debo saber más, no me puedo permitir llevarme ninguna sorpresa) pensó muy seria con una fuerte determinación en lo que tenía que hacer (Tengo que encontrarla y preguntarle si puedo tomar el libro).

_ Ah! Me alegra ver que estas despierta_ oyó una voz de pronto llamándole la atención y sobresaltándola.

En ese pasillo, como si la hubieran llamado, se encontraba esa misteriosa cabra que la había salvado, que la estaba mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

_ Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte_ dijo rápidamente en un tono suave disculpándose por sorprenderla.

_ No pasa nada, en parte es culpa mía, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos_ contesto con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano de un costado al otro, como para quitarle presión _ ¿Eres quien me salvo de Flowey?

_ Sí, es mi trabajo... tengo que ayudar a los humanos que caen en las ruinas_ explico con ese tono suave que siempre parecía tener_ aunque me asuste cuando te desmayaste, por suerte solo necesitabas descansar.

_ Lo siento, no quería asustarte..._ comento mirándola de manera interrogante, no sabía cómo se llamaba quien le debía la vida.

_ Toriel, ese es mi nombre.

Una sonrisa apareció en Frisk mientras que un sentimiento de seguridad se formaba en su corazón solamente con su presencia.

_ Yo soy Frisk_ se presentó alegremente_ y gracias por cuidar de mí.

_ No ha sido nada_ comento riéndose por lo bajo la cabra antes de prestar atención a la venda que se podría ver un poco_ ¿Cómo te encuentras Frisk?

Ese había sido el motivo principal en la cual Toriel se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación donde descansaba la humana.

_ Bien, pero duele.

_ Bueno... te dolerá durante unos días, quieras o no es una herida bastante profunda, pero si mantenemos limpios los vendajes estará curado antes de que te des cuenta_ explico a ese joven su situación_ por suerte pude curar por completo el daño que recibió tu alma.

(¿Mi alma?) Se preguntó extrañado por unos instantes antes de recordar el momento exacto del ataque.

Recordaba que cuando esas cosas brillantes habían golpeado el brazo, no solo había sentido dolor si no que la fuerza de su alma había bajada drásticamente.

(Entonces los ataques no solo hieren el cuerpo, sino que también al alma) pensó Frisk asustado, pero al mismo tiempo curioso y se volteo a la estantería donde estaba la respuesta (Está claro, necesito saber más de cómo funciona este mundo).

La mujer vestida de fucsia movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba mirando para darse cuenta que estaba mirando un libro, el mismo libro me miraba cuando la había encontrado.

Podía imaginarse que quería tomarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

(Debe de ser tímida) pensó con suave sonrisa antes de moverse hacia la estantería.

Tomo el libro con el título "magia de los monstruos", ya que debía de ser la que ella quería, y se entregó.

_ ¿Quieres leer este libro?_ pregunto Toriel agachándose para estar a su misma altura de la humana.

_ Sí, me gusta leer y además..._ contesto Frisk antes de que parara, no sabía contarle para que lo quería exactamente o no.

_ Quieres saber más sobre el subsuelo_ término la frase como si supiera lo que iba a decirle, sorprendo a la humana.

_ ¿Cómo lo has sabido?_ preguntó alterada Frisk por la facilidad que la había descubierto.

Toriel sonrió divertida ante esa reacción que claramente había afirmado sus sospechas.

_ Es algo advino pequeña_ comento divertida_ si yo hubiera caído en un lugar para mí, yo también haría lo mismo... no es algo extraño tener curiosidad.

Frisk bajo la mirada avergonzada, con un sonrojo claramente visible... había acertado completamente.

Aunque no era su primera vez, sí que era cierto que estaba perdida en un mundo que estaba oculto en el interior de la montaña.

_ Tómalo_ digo con calma llamando la atención de Frisk_ y si quieres... ¿puedo ayudarte en lo que no entiendas?

Lo humana mostro una sonrisa al escuchar eso y un brillo emocionado apareciera en sus ojos.

_ ¿E-En serio?_ pregunto sin creérselo, estaba agradecida tener ayuda en su búsqueda, y agarro ese libro_ comencemos ahora mismo, Toriel.

Toriel comenzó a reírse ante el entusiasmo de la joven humana que estaba dispuesta a aprender todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero antes de que cualquier sonido pudiera producir, un ruido ahogado se oyó en la habitación.

La joven se sonrojo de sobremanera por la vergüenza sabiendo que era ese ruido mientras que la mujer monstruo estaba riéndose.

_ Sera mejor que comamos antes de comenzar a estudiar_ dijo la de ojos morados alegremente.

_ Sí, creo que tienes razón_ dijo riéndose avergonzada aprontando el libro en su brazos_ Vayamos a comer.

Toriel mostro una suave sonrisa alegre, colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven para llevarla a donde estaba el comedor.

Estaba claro que le esperaban unos días interesantes.

CONTINUARA...

El siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste como al anterior y que continuáis apoyándolo como hasta ahora y que continúen poniendo vuestras opiniones, se las agradezco mucho.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Toriel estaba moviéndose en un pequeña cocina limpia silbando alegremente, se encontraba preparando el almuerzo tanto para ella, como para la chica que había encontrado hace unos días.

Se trataba de una adolescente realmente agradable, aunque no le gustaba hablar de sí misma, además de ser muy curiosa y le gustaban los juegos de palabras... aunque la mayoría de las veces la había encontrado con un gesto serio, que casi parecía de preocupación, alguna vez le pregunto que si le pasaba algo pero ella siempre tenía la misma respuesta... Que no era nada.

(Seguro que le preocupa el hecho de no saber cómo volver a la superficie) pensó Toriel abriendo el horno para comprobar la tarta, mostrando una mirada triste (Lo siento Frisk)

Suspiro profundamente pareciendo que le molestara alguna casa.

(No es momento de pensar eso... además ella no ha mostrado indicios de querer irse) pensó mientras comprobaba que la masa estuviera bien cocida y sonrió (listo).

Saco la tarta del horno con una mano antes de con la otra apagara las llamas con un simple gesto de la mano, la coloco la fuente en la mesa y partió un par de torsos de la tarta, que coloco en 2 platos dispuesto a llevárselo a donde estaría la humana.

Seguramente se la encontraría sentada en la mesa del comedor, rodeada de libros sobre los monstruos y su magia... justo lo que llevaba haciendo en estos 3 días... y así era.

Estaba justamente como pensaba, solamente con un gesto de pura concentración y que no parecía darse cuenta que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

Toriel sonrió traviesamente mientras que se colocaba a su espalda con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

_ Frisk, la comida esta lista_ dijo en un tono alto.

Un pequeño grito salió de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la silla al no esperar la voz de Toriel y se volteo con el libro cerrado dispuesto a lanzárselo a su agresor, solamente para encontrársela riéndose.

_ Mama no me pegues estos sustos_ gruño Frisk recuperando la compostura.

_ Lo siento Frisk, pero estaba tan concentrada que no puede contenerme_ admitió Toriel riéndose antes de abrir sus ojos al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado_ ¿Me... Me llamaste mama?

Frisk parpadeo por unos momentos confundida, antes de que se diera cuenta de que en realidad si que la había llamado así... le había salido tan natural.

_ L-Lo siento Toriel... yo..._ murmuro avergonzada y con un fuerte sonrojo... esperaba que ella no se enfadara por eso.

_ No pasa nada, no me molesta_ dijo tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa_ si quieres llamarme así, puedes.

Frisk se la quedó mirando por unos instantes antes de que una sonrisa tranquila y aliviada apareciera un su rostro.

(Gracias mama) pensó agradecida por sus palabras y sintiendo un calor en su pecho... acaba de encontrar algo realmente importante.

La cabra hecho un vistazo a la mesa intentando encontrar un lugar para colocar los platos, cosa que resulto imposible por la cantidad de libros que estaban allí.

Abrió la boca para pedirle que ordenara y pudieran comer pero antes...

_ Ya recojo.

Comenzó a apilar los libros, dejándolos en una silla cercana... en cuando terminara de comer continuaría leyéndolos.

Toriel observo esto con un gesto serio, ya sabía lo que iba hacer en lo que quedaba de tarde... estaba convencida que no era muy saludable quedarse encerrada estudiando.

_ Listo_ dijo Frisk avisándola que ya tenía espacio pero cuando capto vieron lo que coloco en la mesa sus ojos brillaron _ QUE BUENA PINTA TIENE

Una risa salió de la guardiana de las ruinas al ver la reacción por la comida... siempre era la misma pero nunca se cansaba de escucharla.

_ Que aproveche_ dijo felizmente tomando el tenedor.

Toriel observo feliz como la chica estaba disfrutando su comida pero también con un deje de añoranza, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrustaba de un tiempo en compañia... cosa que no pasó desaparecido para la joven.

_ Toriel ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?_ pregunto levantando la cabeza y consiguiendo la atención de quien estaba enfrente, que asistió con la cabeza_ ¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás sola?

La cabra cerró sus ojos ante la pregunta y lanzo un suspiro.

Esto no era precisamente la pregunta que esperaba recibir.

_ Si, bastante_ contesto bajando sus ojos tristes_ ser guardiana es un trabajo muy solitario.

Frisk la miro por unos instantes sin saber si aceptar esa explicación o no, algo en su interior le decía que esta no era el motivo de su soledad... pero si no quería contárselo, no podía obligarla a hacerlo.

Toriel en cambio la miro de forma disimulada a esa chica... sabía que era inteligente y que era posible que no comprara su escusa, así que decidió la más lógico... cambiar la conversación antes de que continúe por ese camino.

_ Por cierto Frisk ¿Qué piensas hacer cuanto comamos?_ pregunto tranquilamente a esa joven que levanto la cabeza manteniendo la cuchara en la boca.

_ Continuar estudiando_ contesto como si fuera algo de lo más obvio antes de pensar (vaya... Debe de ser un tema espinoso lo de su pasado por la velocidad que ha cambiado de tema)

_ Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso.

Frisk levanto una ceja extrañada a ese monstruo.

_ Desde que recuperaste la conciencia has estado estudiando sin parar, además... estoy completamente convencida que es la quinta vez que lees ese libro_ explico Toriel seriamente y mostrando su preocupación.

(Así es... pero debo de asegurarme de que no se me escapa nada de información) pensó mientras miraba la comida, aunque su mente estaba con su problema.

_ Frisk ¿porque no te tomas la tarde de descanso y aprovechas para pasear por las ruinas?_ le comento la idea a la joven que se sorprendió_ creo que será una buena idea para despejar tu mente y no estar encerrada en casa todo el rato.

Un parpadeo desconcentrado salió de la joven al escucharla y debía de reconocer que tenía razón.

Sus días eran iguales, levantarse, estudiar en el comedor, comer y acostarse a dormir... quitando alguna pausa para que Toriel le cure la herida.

Estaba consciente de lo que debía de hacer y había descubierto muchas cosas en estos días pero... en estos momentos... estaba segura que había llegado al límite de la información que podía sacar de los materiales que tenía.

Pero debía que asegurarse de que fuera así.

_ No lo sé mama, no creo que en realidad sea una buena idea_ comento a esa mujer antes de apuntarse al brazo herido_ Recuerda... aún estoy herida.

Era una excusa a medias... no quería ir, deseaba continuar con su investigación, pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con esa planta loca y que intentara acabar con lo que empezó.

Toriel mostro una sonrisa al escuchar eso.

_ Lo sé, no lo he olvidado... pero en el paseo no hace falta que te encamines hasta lo más profundo de las ruinas_ respondió como si tuviera consciencia de que era una excusa_ además no debes de preocuparte por los monstruos que viven en las ruinas.

Frisk levanto una ceja al escuchar lo que había dicho la guardiana de las ruinas que estaba riéndose.

_ Los monstruos no son agresivos y si intentas hablar con ellos o ayudarles, seguro que terminareis como amigos o por lo menos no querrán atacarte_ explico la oji-morada tranquilamente_ seguro que lo has tenido que leer en alguno de los libros "la magia de los monstros y sus almas están en sintonía, si ellos no quieren luchar..."

_ "... La magia será débil y ellos venerables" _ termino la frase Frisk... ya se la sabía de memoria de tanto leerla.

Eso mismo le explicaba porque los monstruos estaban tan detalles ante la fuerza y maldad del alma de chara... con la excepción de Undyne y Sans, ya que ellos contaban con el deseo de detenerla.

_ Así es, si te encuentras con alguno solamente tienes que mostrarles que no les aras daño y ellos te dejaran tranquila_ explico Toriel tranquilamente antes de levantarse de la mesa_ además tengo digo para ti.

(¿Para mí?) Pensó Frisk intrigada, siguiendo con la mirada a la mayor que se paró justo delante del mueble grande del comedor que estaba conformado por 2 cajones en la parte superior y una puerta corredera en el inferior.

Capto como rebuscaba algo en uno de los cajones antes que saco algo pequeño y rectangular de color gris plateado y cerro el cajón.

Comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la mesa mostrando una sonrisa, mientras ocultaba el aparato de su mano desgracia de la curiosa humana que no podía ver nada.

_ Para ti, Frisk_ dijo mientras que ponía el móvil de un tamaño pequeño y que tenía una marca desgastada que apenas se podían diferenciar las letras "NKIA" en la zona superior.

Frisk abrió sus ojos sorprendida, nunca había conseguido tener un cedular... estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

_ ¿E-Es para mí?_ pregunto aturdida sin creérselo.

_ Claro que si pequeña, es para ti_ contesto sentándose enfrente de ella_ necesitas tener algo para comunicarse conmigo, por si necesitas ayuda a si te has perdido por investigar demasiado.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de Frisk tomando ese aparato con fuerza.

_ Gracias mama_ murmuro mientras unas lágrimas de alegría se escapaban de sus ojos_ lo cuidare muchísimo.

Toriel la miro sorprendida por cómo se había tomado el regalo, jamás esperaba esa reacción, y le mostro una sonrisa.

_ Sé que lo aras, pequeña_ susurro segura de que lo haría.

Ambas se sonrieron radiantemente, parecía que por un momento el tiempo se había detenido antes de que ambas continuaran comiendo... aunque Frisk miraba ese regalo de lo más cercano de una madre que tenía.

La comida continuo de una forma tranquila y hablando de todo un poco para conocerse mejor, aunque Frisk se había dado cuenta que ciertos temas de su vida antes de vivir en las ruinas que esquivaba... lo único que sabia y había sido por un desliz que hacía años que vivía en los ruinas porque no quería vivir con quien era su pareja, pero cuando acabaron cada una llevo su pato en la cocina y se dirigieron a la habitación de la humana.

Tenían que preparar lo que necesitaba para el paseo.

Antes de nada Toriel le cambio el vendaje que llevaba en el brazo por seguridad, quería evitar la situación que pudiera romperse o soltar, y después saco un chaqueta lila de lana fina... aunque la miraba con un gesto insegura, no estaba convencida de que esa chaqueta pudiera abrigarla si tenía frio.

Frisk sonrió después de colocándose su camisa después de la cura.

_ Mama, esa está bien, no hace tanto frio como para ponerme algo de más abrigo_ comento divertida a ese monstruo cabra.

_ Por si acaso_ respondió rápidamente la cabra mirando a la adolescente de reojo_ es mejor prevenir que termines enfermándote.

La humana tomo esa ropa lilosa que estaba encima de la cama.

_ Entonces me llevare esta_ dijo, tomando la chaqueta de la cama antes que sacara otra más abrigada_ aunque me lo pondré en cuanto sienta frio.

La oji morada se volteo para mirar a la chica que se estaba atando la chaqueta en la cintura.

_ ¿No se te ira a caer?_ pregunto preocupada a la adolescente no quería que en la mitad del paseo terminara sin ella.

Frisk comprobó que el nudo estuviera bien fuerte antes de colocar sus manos en la cintura de una manera orgullosa.

_ No, está bien atada_ contesto alegremente y segura_ aunque todavía falta una cosa para salir.

La oji marrón se dirigió a la mesita de madera de un lado de la cama, donde a un costado de la lámpara de noche estaba lo que le faltaba, el móvil, y lo coloco en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_ Ahora sí, listo_ dijo volteándose hacia la mujer que estaba mirándola... seguramente estaba asegurándose de que no se había olvidado nada_ Si necesito alguna cosa en las ruinas te llamare.

Toriel comenzó a reírse al escuchar ese entusiasmo y más porque prácticamente la había obligado a que se tomara ese descanso.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?_ pregunto curiosa Frisk.

_ Nada, nada, solo me da gracia que ahora suenes tan emocionada teniendo en cuenta lo que costó convencerte a hacerlo en un principio_ contesto con una sonrisa a lo que frisk entrecerró sus ojos.

_ Ya lo sé, pero aunque me sigue sin convencer la idea, la verdad es que pensándolo fríamente... este paseo puede serme de utilidad_ comento tranquilamente y con las manos en los bolsillos (Aunque espero que también me ayude con ese problema que tengo... necesito encontrar una manera de saber más)

_ Seguro que si_ comento con una sonrisa Toriel_ pero aun y así ten cuidado_ dijo preocupada a lo que la joven mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se acercó a Toriel y la brazo con todas sus fuerzas intentando reconfortarla.

Podría llegar a comprenderla, se imaginada lo que sentía si ella en algún momento llegara a tener una situación parecida.

_ Lo tendré mama_ susurro antes de mirarla a los ojos con total seguridad_ además se lo que tengo que hacer, gracias a mis dotes con la lengua.

Toriel comenzó a reírse por la actitud de la joven, siempre alegre aunque en cualquier cosa, aunque también podía notar algo más en su actitud.

Frisk se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme, dispuesta a enfrentarse a los peligros que puedan aparecer en las ruinas.

_ Nos vemos luego_ se despidió antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando sola a Toriel que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

Iba a ser una pequeña aventura para la humana.

Frisk estaba mirando a su alrededor sorprendida, mirando atentamente cada una de las cosas que estaba observando por primera vez en 3 días, y en su viaje anterior.

El techo de las ruinas se podía ver una cubierta de color gris algo normal teniendo en cuenta que se trataban de una cueva, mientras que las que se encontraban en las pareces, habían echo las relieves de tal manera que parecían que fuera una construcción y no algo natural... aunque alguna raíz y el suelo de tierra mostraba lo contrario

Estaba segura que ninguno de los que vivían en la superficie podría imaginarse lo que había en el interior de la gran montaña.

"¡Woooo! Esto... es... impresionante" pensó mientras continuaba mirando lo que estaba en su alrededor " Deberían de hacerlo hace muchísimo tiempo... seguro que debió ser cuando las encerraron cuando perdieron la guerra"

Un gesto serio apareció en el rostro de la joven al pensar eso...

"Deberían de ser muchísimo teniendo en cuenta que para los humanos es un mito" pensó recordando lo que le contaron cuando era pequeña para asustarla, la misma leyenda que le había llevado en un primer momento a la montaña "Aquellos que suben al monte Ebboth jamás regresan" tomo aire caminando por ese pasillo "me pregunto ¿cuantos años pasaron exactamente?"

Esa era una de las preguntas que tenían y en los libros que tenía Toriel en su casa no le mostraba ninguna respuesta.

"Puede que aquí encuentre la respuesta... o por lo menos una pista" pensó esperanzada por descubrir los secretos de este lugar.

Se sentía como uno de esos exploradores que había visto en las películas, aunque... aun se sentía mal consigo misma por esa curiosidad después de todo.

Se sentía enferma con sigo misma, por sentir curiosidad por las cosas que en la línea de Chara, los había matado.

Suspiro frustrada, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón... no era el momento de pensar esas cosas.

Continuo andando con cuidado por ese lugar para no llamar la atención a ningún monstruo o fallar en alguno de los puzles que allí estaban, aunque por suerte no eran difíciles para ella... aunque los había encontrado entretenidos aun y así... aunque también se había dado cuenta en la mitad del camino que había recorrido que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Primero había pensado que se trataba de su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada pero a estas alturas, ya estaba segura de que no era así.

Se volteo antes de entrecerrar sus ojos mirando a un punto del pasillo, justo donde una piedra o un costado de uno de los "pilares".

_ Sé que estáis allí, así que salid_ dijo esperando que esos monstruos que le seguían salieran de su escondite.

Oyó unos ruidos como si estuvieran hablando cuando de donde estaba mirando, salieron dos criaturas que no había visto en persona, solamente en el libro de Toriel.

Unas de ellos se trataba de algo parecido a un hada con muchísimo pelo, o con una manta en la cabeza de color oscuro que solo dejaba entre ver sus ojos y la boca en un gesto de preocupación y miedo, unos pequeños manos y pies y el otro era una rana negra menos la barriga que era blanca y tenía un kanji japonés o chino dibujado o gravado.

Ambas criaturas lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, algo de miedo y pequeños en comparación al tamaño que decían en el libro.

"Deben de ser niños" pensó observándolos con cuidados de no asustarlos y comentar un combate.

Se agacho para quedar en la altura de ambas monstruos para que no se sintieron amenazados por que ella fuera más alto que ellos, aunque ese movimiento hizo que el "hada" moviera sus a las asustada.

_ No, No nos hagas daño_ grito el monstruo dado mientras convocaba una especie de mariposas de energía que le rodearon.

Frisk miro a ver si su alma había apartado para saber que si había iniciado el combate pero por suerte, sin contar un brillo carmesí, no se había iniciado un combate... por ahora...

_ Tranquilo no voy a hacer nada_ dijo suavemente esperando que no se lo tomaba como antes y estiro sus manos a los costados_ ni si quiera tengo un arma para defenderme.

El hada continuo mirándola con miedo que parecía arraigado en las de su especie mientras que la rana se acercó para verla mejor.

_ Rabbit * _Cierto Whimsun, no tienes que tener miedo* __ dijo la rana a ese monstruo temeroso mientras que Frisk los miraba aturdida... estaba segura que la había escuchado directamente en su mente_ Ra- Rabbit _* Esta humana no parece que sea como lo cuentan en las historias de la runa Delta*_

_ No sé yo Froggit, a mi aun me da miedo_ dijo desaparecido la magia de su alrededor mientras que la rana se reía.

_ Raaabit Ra * _Tu siempre tienes miedo* __ se burló ese otro monstruo que aleteo rápidamente.

Frisk en cambio las miro bastante tranquila de no tener que luchar y curiosa por lo que había dicho...

_ ¿Runa Delta? ¿Qué es la Runa Delta?_ pregunto curiosa a esos dos jóvenes monstruos que la miraron.

_ ¿No sabes lo que es la runa Delta?_ pregunto el monstruo alado a lo que la humana negó con la cabeza_ Es la leyenda más importante del subsuelo... aunque los mayores no quiere explicarlo completamente hasta que dominemos la magia.

_ Vaya... no sabía que existía una leyenda_ dijo sorprendida Frisk, ya que era cierto.

En todos los libros que había leído con Toriel, en ninguno había la más mínima mención de esta.

_ Rabbit * _Sera porque eres humana*__ comento al anfibio antes de reírse nervioso_ Rabbit Rabbit Ra * _Nosotros somos muy pequeños los adulto nos lo expliquen todo, dicen que sin control de la magia no podemos entenderlo del todo... pero sí que sabemos lo básico*._

_ ¿Entonces me lo podéis contar eso?_ pregunto Frisk sin evitar sentirse aún más curiosa.

_ Claro_ contesto el hada mientras que el monstruo rana hinchaba el pecho de forma orgullosa.

_ Ra Rabbit bit * _Dicen que de la superficie caerá un ángel y cuando eso el subsuelo quedara vacío*_

 ___ Aunque no sé cómo podrá caer un ángel... allí solo hay humanos y ellos no tienen alas.

Frisk en cambio no escucho lo que esa última criatura comento, se encontraba demasiado asustada al darse cuenta lo que significaba esa "profecía".

Ella se había convertido en manos de Chara en un ángel de la destrucción... vaciando el subsuelo de cualquier abismo de vida.

Esos dos niños monstruo miraron a la humana, confundido y un poco asustados de la reacción que tenía.

_ Hu-humana ¿Estas bi-bien?_ pregunto el ser alado mientras colocaba sus manos a la altura de la boca.

_ Ra... Rabbit * _Claro que no... hemos roto al humano*__ grito el negruzco entrando en pánico.

Ambos monstruos comenzaron a "correr" en círculos presas del pánico, mientras que Frisk los miraba confusos al salir del estupor inicial.

_ Tranquilos chicos, que estoy bien_ dijo intentando primero tranquilizar a esos dos pequeños y de paso a si misma_ solamente me sorprendí al escucharlo... es algo fascinante.

_ A mí también me lo parece.

_ Rabbit * _Lo es... aunque los adultos no quiere decirnos más hasta que nuestra magia madure*_

Una mirada confusa salió de la humana al escuchar lo que había dicho esa joven rana.

_ Un momento... ¿Whismun no ha usado magia antes cuando me vio?_ pregunto recordando es casi combate que hubo al principio.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Use magia?_ pregunto confundido sin saber de lo que estaba hablando la humana.

Este no parecía ser consciente de lo que había sido capaz de hacer... podría ser... ¿Que la magia se activara como autodefensa?

"Por poco no inicia un combate por este hecho" pensó al darse cuenta de lo que casi sucedía y que estaba más que segura que Chara se había aprovechado de este echo cuando paso por aquí "Necesito saber más sobre esto y de paso sobre la leyenda de la Runa Delta" tomo aire prestando atención a los monstruos infantes " Ellos podían saber dónde podría descubrir más cosas"

_ ¿Pasa algo?

Frisk sonrió tranquilamente antes de mirar a esa pequeña hada.

_ Nada, solo me preguntaba si conocéis a alguien que pueda contarme más sobre la Runa Delta o por lo menos de un lugar donde pueda saber más cosas.

Esos dos monstruos quedaron pensativos antes de la enérgico Froggit saltaba emocionado.

_ Raabbit " _Claro, escucha..."_

Frisk miro a la puerta que estaba delante suyo, justo donde le habían dicho esos dos monstruos que se encontraba alguien que podría ayudarle.

Le comentaron que sin contar con la anciana de las ruinas, también existía un fantasma que solía aparecer alguna vez que otra y que seguramente podría serle de ayuda... aunque también le contaron que era un tanto "especial".

Frisk les pregunto a qué se referían con eso, pero ellos solamente le contestaron que lo entendería nada más verle.

"Seguramente no es para tanto y solo quería parecer más inteligente para impresionarme ese Froggit" pensó divertida mientras entraba a la habitación y esperando encontrarse con ese misterioso ser.

Ese cuarto era muy parecido a los anteriores que había pisado desde que había salido de casa de Toriel, pero como única diferencia de una grieta que estaba en el techo, que aunque apenas entraba mucha luz pero lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran las hojas de los árboles de la montaña que ahora mismo estaban en el suelo y encima de ellos había un pequeño fantasma con los ojos cerrados.

La humana parpadeo desconcentrada por lo que encontró y más porque caramente no le veía nada de especial.

"Parece un fantasma como los que salen en ese juego de Pacman" pensó sonriendo, recordando donde había visto un fantasma que pareciera una sábana con ojos y comenzó a acercarse con cuidado "y está dormido".

Justo cuando estaba a su lado se agacho para quedar un poco a su altura.

"Vaya, no sabía que los fantasmas necesitaban dormir" pensó curiosa mirando a ese monstruo translucido y suspiro "y ¿cómo se puede despertar a un fantasma? Necesito preguntarle eso"

Suspiro sin saber qué hacer, podría despertarlo como alguien normal o necesitaba hacer algo en especial... cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Parecía que se acaba de mover...

"¿Sera mi imaginación?" se preguntó curiosa, moviendo su cabeza con la mirando fijo en ese fantasma monstruo cuando volvió a hacerlo.

Se sacudió un poco... como si estuviera incomodo, antes de abrir un poco sus ojos lo más disimuladamente posible, como comprobando que estuviera allí o no.

"¡Esta haciéndose a dormido!" pensó al darse cuenta de la realidad y formo una media sonrisa _ disculpe señor fantasma... sé que no está durmiendo así que... ¿Puede levantarse? Necesito preguntarle una cosa.

Se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta por unos segundos de parte de ese ente que estaba en el medio del camino.

_ ¿Por favor? Solo es una pregunta_ le pregunto con voz calmada, esperando recurrir a su curiosidad de saber de qué se podría tratar.

El silencio volvió a reinar en esa sala como única respuesta.

"A lo mejor es sordo o mudo" pensó sin moverse la chica al lado del fantasma mientras recordaba que esos dos niños que le habían dicho que era especial... por lo menos podía comunicarse con el si ese era el caso.

Agradecía haber estudiado el idioma de signos en la superficie.

_ ¿Yo... ayudarte?_ oyó una voz suave y algo tímida haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

"Bueno... por lo menos sé que no es mudo" pensó un poco descolocada por ese fantasma que estaba mirándola.

Al parecer lo que era en realidad es extremadamente tímido.

Frisk se sentó en el suelo al lado del fantasma que se había incorporado un poco y lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

_ Sí, creo que ahora mismo eres el único que puede ayudarme_ comento con una sonrisa confiada esperando que se tranquilizara.

_ No sé yo..._ murmuro no muy seguro de eso y cerró los ojos_ yo... yo... no creo que sea de ayuda.

_ Claro que si_ le digo tranquilamente esperando que ese animara pero este se volteo para darle la espalda antes de temblar un poco.

La humana se lo quedo mirando para ver como debajo del comenzaba a formarse un pequeño charco.

"¿Esta... llorando?" pensó aturdida y más porque no había dicho nada para que se pusiera así_ ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Toco el fantasma para que se girara y le contestara, estaba preocupaba por ese nuevo monstruo que conoció, pero nada más hacerlo su alma reacciono... saliendo de su cuerpo como si se tratara de un combate y una gotas se dirigieran hacia ella.

La humana retrocedió lo más rápido posible, antes de rodar a un costado esquivando esas gotas, mientras que el fantasma se tapaba a la cara con unos pequeños brazos que habían salido de la nada y continuaba llorando.

La verdad es que no parecía consiente que había iniciado un combate.

_ Yo no soy ayuda para nadie... solamente un estorbo_ sollozo en voz baja pero aun y así, Frisk lo pudo escuchar perfectamente_ por eso me han dejado solo.

Tras en nuevas lagrimas salieron disparados hacia el alma de la humana que solo movió un poco para esquivarlos desde su posición semi incorporada.

"Está claro que no está en su mejor momento" pensó Frisk consciente que en realidad no luchaba contra ella, sino contra sus propios fantasmas_ Claro que sí que puedes ayudarme.

Un sollozo salió del fantasma mientras actuaba como si no la había escuchado, solamente atacando sin saber dónde, cosa que Frisk los evito sin ningún esfuerzo.

_ Vamos, fantasma escúchame... puedas ayudarme_ dijo tranquilamente mientras que se movía a un lado al otro esquivando las lágrimas que continuaba lanzando_ eres el único que puede hacerlo.

Un parpadeo aturdido salió del fantasma como si hubiera escuchado solamente lo último que había dicho en este rato.

_ ¿Soy el único?_ pregunto tímidamente y con unas leves lágrimas y no muy seguro de que fuera así.

_ Si_ afirmo firmemente Frisk acercándose con cuidado_ incluso podemos ser amigos y hacer las cosas que se hacen... como escuchar música, contarse los problemas, contar chistes...

El fantasma azulino baja la mirada por pura inseguridad y mostro un gesto preocupado.

_ No se me da bien los chistes_ dijo débilmente y un poco nervioso_ aunque me gusta la música y puedo hacer algo curioso y gracioso, o por lo menos esos siempre me han dicho.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Puedes enseñármelo?

El fantasma parpadeo un poco indeciso de las ganas que tenía la humana de ver su truco, antes de que comenzara a llorar de nuevo, desconcentrando a la humana en el proceso.

"¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Parecía que estaba más animado" pensó asustada esperando un nuevo ataque mágico de parte de ese fantasma pero para sí sorpresa la magia de este ser no actuó como pensaba que lo haría.

Las lágrimas se dirigieron a su cabeza, una tras otra, hasta formar una especie de sombrero elegante de copa.

El curioso fantasma observaba a la humana que había abierto la boca como única reacción.

_ Sé que no es gran cosa pero..._ comenzó a decir rápidamente malitrempetando la reacion que había tenido a ese truco pero...

_ ¡WOOOOOO! ES IMPRESIONANTE_ interrumpio gritando la chica emocionada mientras que su alma saltaba y brillaba con fuerza, mostrando las mismas emociones que estaba sintiendo ella.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ Claro que si_ contesto felizmente la chica_ nunca había visto un truco asi de asumbroso.

Un sonrojo azul más oscuro salió del fantasma por lo que acaba de escuchar mientras que el alma de Frisk volvió a interior de su pecho... era un gran alivio para ella saber que ese "combate" por llamarlo de alguna manera había acabado.

El pequeño fantasma formo una sonrisa nerviosa al ver esto y más porque acaba de darse cuenta lo que había provocado sin darse cuenta.

_ Siento mucho el combate_ disculpo a lo que Frisk solamente movió una de las manos de un lado al otro, mostrando un gesto nula preocupación.

_ Tranquilo no es nada_ dijo de una manera tranquila antes de estirar su mano hacia el_ me llamo Frisk

_ Napstabloock_ respondió un poco cohibido pero dándole la mano como una respuesta.

Frisk mostro una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la posición que había estado todo el rato y sacudió las piernas, esperaba que estas dejaran de molestarle por tenerlos en la misma postura todo el rato.

_ Eres el primer fantasma que conozco Napstabloock_ dijo con una sonrisa esterando no cohibirlo por la repentina atención_ No sabía que vivían en las ruinas.

_ En realidad... yo no vivo en las ruinas_ comento en voz baja mientras se movía un poco incómodo_ siempre vengo cuando quiero pensar... pero..._ levanto la mirada para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír_ hoy ha sido distinto... hoy he conocido a una buena amiga.

_ Ya somos dos_ contesto con una gran sonrisa feliz antes de mostrar un gesto serio_ aunque yo sí que vivo en las ruinas y salí para intentar aclarar mi mente.

El fantasma movió su "cabeza" a un lado confundido.

_ No sabía que vivían humanos en las ruinas

Frisk solamente comenzó a reírse por ese comentario asustando un poco al fantasma que retrocedió un poco.

_ Lo siento yo...

_ Yo caí hace unos días a las ruinas desde la superficie y la cuidadora de las ruinas ha estado cuidando de mi desde entonces_ explico muy por encima su historia más reciente.

_ Entonces me imagino que lo que querías preguntarme es lo mismo, que te llevo a salir a aclarar tu mente_ comento no muy seguro de sus palabras... ya había fallado en una de sus suposiciones.

_ Así es_ dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras levantaba un dedo_ quería saber si conocías algún sitio donde pudiera conseguir información.

El ente translúcido se quedó pensativo por la petición... parecía mas bien que no entendía lo que exactamente se estaba refiriendo con eso.

Frisk lanzo un suspiro al darse cuenta de eso, antes de rascarse la cabeza de una manera nerviosa.

_ Me refiero a alguna biblioteca o algo similar_ comento Frisk esperando que ahora si hubiera pillado la idea con exactitud.

_ Ahhhhh_ dijo Nasptabloock al escuchar eso ultimo y voló un poco_ hay una biblioteca cerca de aquí, en un pueblo llamado Snowdin.

La chica parpadeo al escuchar eso y más porque conocía ese pueblo bastante bien... los recuerdos de Chara de cuando llego allí, lo que parecía un pueblo feliz convertido en un pueblo fantasma... Chara disfruto en todo momento lo que provoco con su paso y más encanto lo que paso cuando salió del pueblo...

"¡NO!" grito a si misma por esos pensamientos apretando con rabia sus puños " No eras tú... así que manda esos recuerdos al olvido".

Napstabloock se movió extrañado por la reacción que había tenido.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Frisk parpadeo por un momento saliendo de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados del ente azul.

_ Si, si... estoy bien_ dijo rápidamente intentando formar una sonría y fallando un poco en el proceso_ solamente era que recordé algo desagradable.

_ Ya_ bajo la mirada el fantasma_ sé que se siente.

Se quedaron en silencio tenso por unos momentos antes de que Napstaboock se moviera un poco inquieto.

_ Lo de que te dije antes de Swondin_ murmuro de una manera tímida volviendo a la conversación anterior_ es el único lugar que puede ver lo que te referías... aunque para eso tienes que salir de las ruinas y no sé cómo hacerlo si no eres un fantasma.

Una leve sonrisa salió de la chica al ver la preocupación que tenía ese nuevo amigo por no poderlo ayudarle más.

_ No te preocupes Napstabloock, conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar con eso_ comento segura de sí misma y más porque vivía con la guardiana de las ruinas.

Si alguien puede saber cómo salir es ella.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **_ HABLANDO**

 **"PENSANDO"**

Un ruido medio fuerte, como de un portazo, llamo la atención del monstruo de color blanco que estaba sentada en una mecedora con un libro de curiosidades de los caracoles en las manos que levanto la cabeza antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

Ya sabía de quien se trataba.

_ Regrese Mama_ grito una voz suave mientras que unos pasos firmes se dirigieran a donde estaba ella_ Que bien huele.

Toriel comenzó a reírse la emoción de la chica que estaba en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y oliendo el aire, absorbiendo el rastro de la tarta que había hecho en su ausencia.

_ Jo... Con el hambre que tengo, este olor me abrió aún más el apetito_ gimió abriendo sus ojos marrones mirando a quien llamaba "mama"_ preparaste algo para cuando llegara.

Si, aunque se trataba de una sorpresa_ comento con una sonrisa antes de mirar a la puerta que estaba a un costado de ella_ aunque ella se ha revelado por si sola.

Frisk se rio por ese comentario mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, para dejarla en la silla.

_ Aunque está demasiado caliente como para comerla ahora_ gimió Toriel avisando a la chica que tenía que esperar aún un poco para comer_ ¿Cómo te fue en las ruinas?

_ GENIAL_ contesto alegremente sentándose en la silla de la chaqueta_ conocí a varios monstruos pequeños que han sido muy simpáticos, aunque se emocionaron mucho al verme.

_ Vaya_ murmuro un poco preocupada por eso, no le hacía mucho ilusión que los monstruos de las ruinas supieran que había una humana viviendo allí... podían atacarla mientras ella no estaba y conseguir su alma a traición para el rey.

_ Aunque en un principio no sabían si era humana o no_ comento con una sonrisa ignorando por unos momentos la preocupación del monstruo maternal_ pensaban que los humanos teníamos alas o algo así.

Toriel tuvo que controlarse para no lanzar un gemido sorprendido por esa referencia que había echo la joven.

"Acaso ella sabe algo sobre la leyenda de la runa Delta" pensó sorprendida por eso, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste como si supiera algo mas sobre eso_ Bueno... Frisk muchos monstruos no han visto un humano en la vida.

Frisk se quedó mirando a la guardiana intrigada y más porque solo había esa gesto melancólico cuando le preguntaba sobre su pasado.

"¿Le había algo con algún humano?" pensó intrigada por el pasada de esa guardiana_ aunque también me comento algo interesante, otro monstruo, para mis estudios... ¿Sabes que hay una biblioteca en un pueblo cerca de las ruinas?

Toriel se quede tensa al escuchar esa pregunta de la chica, dejando lo que tenía en las manos en las piernas.

_ ¿U-Una biblioteca?_ pregunto intentando no parecer asustado.

_ Sí, es el lugar perfecto para conseguir más libros para estudiar_ explicar la más joven con una sonrisa alegre a la que Toriel se incomodó aún más.

"Es posible que no signifique lo que creo que significa" pensó asustada antes de tomar aire, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así_ ¿Y tú quienes ir?

Frisk levanto la mirada extrañada dándose cuenta que estaba actuando extraño.

_ Sí, me encontraría y era el motivo que quería preguntarte una cosa_ comento con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras que sus ojos era completamente serio_ Mama... ¿Dónde está la salida de las ruinas?

Se quedaron en silencio por unos tensos momentos antes de que Frisk observara como esa mujer dejaba el libro encima de la mesa con un gesto tenso.

_ Eso no es algo que te tenga que preocupar, Frisk.

La humana levanto una ceja curiosa por esa reacción y ese tono que parecía decirle claramente un "no quiero hablar de eso".

" ¿Porque actúo así solo porque quiero salir de las ruinas?" pensó intentando comprender el porqué de esa reacción... pero simplemente no podía imaginarse por qué pero algo le decía que debía de estar alerta esta noche y por ahora cambiar de tema_ Si, es demasiado tarde como para ir algún lado.

Toriel capto como ella se levantaba de la silla con una sonrisa suave, como los que siempre solía usar como disculpa cuando tomaba algún tema que parecía espinoso.

_ Es mejor que cenemos y ya mañana lo hablamos con más calma.

El ser de pelaje blanquecino suspiro por dentro al escuchar ese comentario de la joven.

_ Tienes razón... ambas estamos cansadas como decidir algo_ respondió con calma mientras se levantaba de allí " Lo siento Frisk, lo tengo que hacer lo tu propio bien" pensó tomando una decisión que no podía ser cambiada "no puedo permitir que salgas de las ruinas... ¡nunca!"

La humana observo ese gesto triste en la mayor antes de marchar a la cocina para preparar los platos de la comida para la cena de ambas.

La cena continua en un ambiente tenso, que no se rompió en ningún momento... aun con los intentos de la humana en comenzar alguna conversación que solamente era respondidas con una simple palabra, haciendo que la chica se rindiera casi al final de esta y terminaron al acabar de la cena, cada una se dirigió a su habitación.

Ambas tenían la sensación que iban a ser una larga noche.

La humana se sentó en su cama frustrada... no entendía porque estaba actuando así.

"Tampoco es que le había dicho "me voy para siempre, ala púdrete mama" solo le he dicho que me voy a Snowdin para investigar a la biblioteca" pensó frustrada mientras abría un cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar una novela pequeña que siempre guardaba allí y que solía leer antes de dormir... una novela de terror " y no es ningún capricho, ningún quiero conseguir mas información para calmar esto que siento" suspiro abriendo su libro por donde estaba el cartón con forma de oso que usaba como marca-paginas " AGGGH, ¿porque tengo la sensación que algo se me escapa?"

Suspiro antes de ponerse a leer durante un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para la humana que estaba tan metida en la lectura que ni se diera cuenta para que un bostezo le avisara que era demasiado tarde como para continuar despierta.

"Creo que va siento hora que deje esto también para mañana" pensó la chica tomando la decisión aunque le duela por un gemido que salió de sus labios "aunque estoy en lo más interesante".

Cerró el libro y se dispuso al guardarlo pero antes de abrir el cajón para guardarlo... para irse a dormir, cuando en ese momento un ruido le llamo la atención.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

"¿Toriel?" se preguntó a sí misma, mirando a la puerta como si se pudiera ver lo pasaba detrás de ese objeto de madera "¿Ira al lavabo?"

Escucha los pasos de la guardiana de las ruinas moviéndose poco a poco hasta que se detuvieron... delante de su habitación.

"Acaso... ¿Quería hablar conmigo?"

_ Lo siento Frisk, es por tu propio bien_ oyó en su susurro desde la puerta antes que volvieran los pasos alegándose de allí, mientras dejaba a la chica con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin saber que pensar y con un extraño sentimiento en su interior... algo grave iba a pasar esta noche si no hacía nada.

Coloco sus pies en el suelo para levantarse de la cama y comenzó a andar, sin hacer ruido para salir de allí... quería lo que estaba haciendo la cuidadora de las ruinas.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta despacio mientras que sus ojos buscaban algo que pudiera ayudarle a saber dónde podía estar ahora, cosa que encontró con facilidad en dirección al corredor gracias a un foco de luz y comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente para no perderlo de vista para encontrarse que se había metido en esa puerta cerrada y que ahora estaba abierta que estaban bajando unas escaleras.

"Va al sótano a esta hora" pensó intrigada antes de comenzar a bajar para meterse por primera vez a ese lugar... nunca le había llamado la atención esa habitación, siempre pensó que se trataba del cuarto que usarían para guardar las cosas que ya no eran necesarias.

Al parecer estaba equivocada.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba un pasillo de piedra pulida sin ningún detalle extra, mas allá de un poco de musgo luminiscente que estaban en los bordes del suelo y un aire frio que hizo que la chica se pensase un par de veces si subir a buscar algo para abrigarse y continuar cuando este mas abrigada, pero rápidamente desechó la idea... no tenía tempo que perder en esas cosas, si quería encontrar a Toriel antes de que hiciera, lo que le llevo a moverse a estas horas de la noche.

Anduvo por ese único camino por unos largos minutos hasta que consiguió llegar a su destino, donde estaba Toriel y a algo más que le llamo la atención... detrás de ella se encontraba una gran puerta de piedra, completamente cerraba y con tanto polvo que daba la impresión que no la había movido en años.

_ ¡MAMA!_ grito para llamarle la atención antes de señalar esa gran obertura cerrada con un gran presentimiento_ Esto es...

_ ¿La salida? Lo es_ contesto en un tono serio adelantándose a su pregunta, mientras miraba a la humana de reojo.

Una sonrisa salió de la joven humana al escuchar eso, ahí delante estaba la salida que tanto necesitaba.

_ Genial, así podre ir a Snowdin_ dijo emocionada Frisk.

_ No, no podrás ir_ comento en un tono serio mientras apretaba sus puños y llamando la atención de la chica.

La humana la miro sorprendida por esa afirmación tan tajante sobre eso pero cuando quiso preguntarle el porqué, esta murió en su boca... en las manos de la mayor estaban las llamas naranjas que había visto defendiéndola de flowey antes de perder el conocimiento.

_ Porque yo voy a destruirla.

_ ¿QUE? No puedes hacer eso mama_ grito asustada por esa afirmación clara de sus intenciones en esta noche, iba a destruirla mientras dormía, a lo que Toriel negó con la cabeza.

_ Debo de hacerlo por tu propio bien, para que continúes viva_ comento en ese tono solemne que era la primera vez que la joven la escuchaba y miro a Frisk de una manera seria_ Ya se lo que pasara si cruzas esa puerta, ya he pasado por eso varias veces... con todos los humanos que han cuido antes que tú.

Frisk abrió los ojos ante esa revelación... habían caído mas humanos en las ruinas.

_ ¿Qué les ocurrió?_ pregunto asustada y haciendo que la hembra se girara para encararla.

_ Los que te va a pasar si cruzas las ruinas Frisk... La muerte_ contesto en un tono firme_ El rey Asgore te cazara para tomar tu alma y declarar la guerra contra la humanidad.

La adolescente se quedó en silencio asustada por esa información nueva mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho, justo donde salía su alma cuando caía en un combate.

"Así que todo se reduce a mi alma" pensó con el ceño fruncido, antes de tomar aire profundamente... Todo estaba ligado a lo que ella tenía en su interior pero que ahora mismo tenía una marca del trato de la libertad en este camino.

Toriel mostro un gesto decidido, intentando ocultar su preocupación por lo que podría hacer la humana.

_ Lo entiendes ¿verdad?_ pregunto esperando que entendiera por qué lo estaba haciendo_ sube por las escaleras y quédate aquí... yo haré lo que debo de hacer por nuestro bien.

_ No mama... no voy a hacerlo_ afirmo tomando una decisión, iba a seguir adelante y hacer lo que tenía que hacer para purgar sus pecados... y no iba a dejar que nadie, ni nada se lo impida_ no voy a huir, no voy a esconderme y no voy a morir.

La cuidadora de las ruinas lanzo un suspiro al escuchar esa respuesta llena de seguridad.

_ Eres como los demás, pensando que nada te va a pasar... que podrás burlar a la muerte_ suspiro en un tono triste mirando fijamente a la chica.

_ No pienso que nada me va a pasar_ murmuro en un tono serio cerrando sus ojos_ pero pienso que esconderme y esperar no es una opción, si no que tienes que tomar el control de las cosas si quieres ver un cambio.

Toriel abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sin saber exactamente que pensar de las palabras de la humana que tenía delante... parecía que esas palabras tenían un significado secreto para el alma de la monstruo, y lanzo una carcajada triste.

_ ¿Esa es tu convicción Frisk?_ pregunto en un tono firme, aunque Frisk pudo notar que escondía un sentimiento que no podía diferenciar cual era.

_ Lo es_ contesto firmemente y seguro de sus palabras... sabía cuál era el precio de ser demasiado débil para resistirse y tomar el control de una decisión difícil.

La blanquecina cerro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente.

_ Ya veo... entonces Frisk hazme un favor... MUESTRAME LO FUERTE QUE ES TU COMBICION.

Frisk noto una sacudida familiar en su alma y una luz rojiza comenzó a asomar de su pecho haciendo que bajase la mirada para sorprenderse de sobremanera al entender lo que estaba ocurriendo... estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que paso cuando despertó en la otro línea...

_ ¡MAMA ESPE...!_ grito asustada la joven, esperando que esto no fuera a más.

_ muéstrame Frisk... LO FUERTE QUE ERES PARA SOBREVIVIR_ dijo en una voz firme mientras ignoraba la petición de la chica.

Al acabar la última palabra el monstruo el corazón rojo se formó delante de la humana y las llamas se formaron al alrededor del ser blanquecino que tenía una mirada firme que ocultaba su tristeza.

Esta era una lucha que ninguna de las dos quería tener...

"¿Porque tenemos que acabar así? ¿Porque tenemos que estar en la misma situación que comenzó mi sufrimiento con Chara?" pensó angustiada por sus recuerdos y apretó sus puños mientras usaba su fuerza para apartarlos " No quiero luchar"

Frisk salto a un lado cuando Toriel le acababa de lanzar uno de sus ataques de fuego con lágrimas a los ojos.

Era seguro que ninguno de los dos quería estar en esta situación... ninguna quería luchar.

_ Mama, no tenemos por qué luchar_ grito esperando poder hablar con ella.

_ Si no quieres luchar entonces... regresa arriba_ contesto en el mismo tono que la chica, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que hiciera eso.

_ No.

Toriel apretó sus dientes mientras aumentaba la fuerza de las llamas que estaban a su alrededor para parecer más amenazante.

_ Entonces... ¡LUCHA!_ ordeno lanzándole otra llamarada con la fuerza de las nuevas llamas.

La adolescente rodo para esquivar ese fuego mágico pero manteniéndose atenta de cualquier otro ataque que pudiera venir para poderlo esquivar.

_ No lo are_ gruño firmemente, estaba mostrando su determinación más que nunca en su vida.

_ Entonces HUYE_ propuso la blanquecina esperando que con el nuevo despliegue de fuerza mágica conseguir que se asustara.

Rodo rápidamente por debajo de la magia para evitar que le tocara... aunque su camisa termino chamuscándose ligeramente por el movimiento.

_ No lo are, mama_ murmuro calmada aun con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor_ como he dicho antes... esconderme no es una opción, pero tampoco pienso luchar contra ti.

Una sonrisa salió de Frisk, ignorando las llamas que estaban en todas partes por culpa de los ataques anteriores... antes de intentar acercarse a la mujer que la cuido en estos días.

Toriel retrocedió asustada al ver lo que estaba haciendo la humana...

_ ¿A-Acaso buscar tu muerte?_ pregunto mientras continuaba con sus llamas, esperando hacerla retroceder "O acaso te has vuelto loca"

La humana lanzo una carcajada por esa pregunta antes de que continuaba andando por esas llamas sin prestarle atención... sin miedo a su magia.

_ No busco morir_ contesto tranquilamente y sin miedo, estaba determinada a terminar esta batalla... esta aventura para ser más exactos sin dañar a nadie, por mucho que le costase_ pero si quiero llegar hasta el final de esto, deberé mantenerme determinado y no flaquear.

Las pupilas moradas se abrieron asustada por esa frase que acaba decir, en especial por su significado.

_ ¿Hasta el final? Si te presentas delante de Asgore él te matara_ gruño lanzando un ataque nuevo de fuego aunque ya no estaban centrados en intentar golpear a la chica, que negó con la cabeza a su afirmación.

_ Puede... pero si quiero hacer algo por mí misma, de nada sirve esconderse.

Los ojos de la blanquecina se cerraron al escuchar eso mientras que su alma le dolía, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba en poco rato pero...

"Acaso soy yo una cobarde por lo que hago" pensó la monstruo mirando a la chica que cada vez estaba más cerca y sus ataques perdían mas y más su potencia y su precisión.

La peli castaña continuo adelante... acercándose cada vez más al monstruo que estaba delante de ella, mirándola una gran seguridad.

_ Mama... sé que va a ser un camino difícil y que me van a atacar para tomar mi alma pero, estoy convencida que con determinación y confianza poder salir adelante_ comenzó a decirle con un tono serio antes de mostrar una sonrisa_ Además quien sabe si consigo hacer amigos que me ayuden en mi camino.

Se paró a un par de pasos del ser mágico, que ya claramente ni si quiera hacia el esfuerzo de intentar darle y abrió sus brazos... como si quisiera darle un abrazo y mostrando su alma que brillaba fuertemente.

_ Sé que quieres mi bien y lo agradezco_ murmuro suavemente y sin miedo.

_ Pero no puedes quedarte en las ruinas conmigo_ comento Toriel mientras que las llamas que había invocado en un primer momento se apagaban lentamente.

Frisk asistió con un simple gesto de la cabeza a la que la mayor suspiro pesadamente y las llamas desaparecieran del todo de su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que su alma volviera al fin a su interior.

_ Eres muy valiente_ dijo con una sonrisa triste a lo que la nombrada se sonrojaba fuertemente.

_ Yo no lo creo_ murmuro cohibida bajando un poco la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

_ Sí que lo eres, mi niña_ dijo mientras miraba de reojo la gran puerta de piedra que estaba en su espalda "incluso más que yo" cerro los ojos tomando aire profundamente_ tienes razón y aunque me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo por ti... dejare mis deseos al lado.

Los orbes avellanos de la humana se abrieron sorprendida al entender lo que significaba eso.

_ ¿Puedo irme?_ pregunto para asegurarse de que no fuera entendimiento erróneo.

_ Exactamente_ afirmo triste pero fue sorprendida por el abrazo de la joven.

_ Gracias mama.

Toriel coloco su mano en la cabeza de la joven determinaba acariciándola y mostro una sonrisa triste.

_ Pero te tengo que pedir una cosa a cambio_ llamo la atención de la humana que mostro una mirada confundida por lo que le había a pedir_ cuando salgas de las ruinas, por favor... no regreses.

Frisk levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos tristes del monstruo maternal y entendiendo el porqué.

Era lo mejor si no quería sufrir por la suerte que pudiera pasar a alguno de sus hijos, en un mundo que todos querían su alma para poder escapar.

_ Lo entiendes ¿verdad?_ pregunto a la chica tan pronto como ese abrazo acabo.

_ Lo entiendo_ contesto muy seria antes de poner sus manos en los brazos y comenzar a frotárselos.

Con toda la preocupación de saber que pasaba con Toriel y la batalla no había prestado atención al frio intenso que hacía en ese lugar.

_ Pero antes de nada... voy a buscarme una chaqueta y dormir un poco_ gimió la joven continuando acariciando sus brazos, esperando entrar en calor_ Que frio.

Toriel mostro una sonrisa al ver esto y coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica.

_ Entonces será que te ayude a preparar las cosas que necesitaras para el viaje hacia Snowdin_ dijo un poco más animada y llevándola por ese pasillo hacia la casa de las ruinas.

_ Eso estaría genial mama, y de paso... ¿Podrías prepararme una tarta? Por si me entra algo de hambre por el camino_ pidió felizmente caminando por ese pasillo.

_ Claro, pequeña.

Un grito de alegría salió de la adolescente mientras que Toriel mostraba una pequeña sonrisa... Podrían pasar un tiempo junto antes de que llegara lo que ya era inevitable.

CONTINUARA...

Llego el momento de ponerse en camino a Snowdin para continuar con esa investigación, pero ¿será el camino fácil para nuestra querida humana?

En cuando tenga un rato libre para no estar pasando, subiré todo el capítulo 2 junto.

En fin... espero que os haiga gustado y los comentarios diciéndome lo que os parece.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo de Rescrito.


	5. capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_ HABLADO

"PENSAMIENTO"

Enfrente de un gran portón de piedra maciza se encontraban Frisk y Toriel, observando con sentimientos contrarios de lo que les esperaba más allá.

_ Frisk... aun puedes cambiar de opinión, aunque sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta... pero aunque y así no perdía nada por intentarlo.

_ No mama, estoy preparado para lo que me espera_ contesto determinada mientras apretaba sus puños mostrando seguridad.

_ Sabía que dirías eso_ suspiro Toriel ante la respuesta mirando a la humana.

Frisk se giró hacia la anciana, que le había cuidado y le mostro una suave sonrisa.

_ Estaré bien_ dijo para tranquilizarla mientras le tomaba del brazo_ no voy a buscarme ningún problema y estoy bien abrigada, así no conseguiré un constipado.

Toriel la miro de una manera muy tierna antes de agacharse y abrazarla.

_ Lo sé, pero aun y así, ten cuidado_ murmuro mientras contenía las lágrimas... no era fácil despedirse de sus niños sabiendo que sería la última vez que las veía_ y no te olvides de cuando llegues a Snowdin...

_ Decirle a la duela de la posada que me vigile la herida_ termino la frase la humana con una suave sonrisa_ lo se lo are, así que no te preocupes, mama.

La guardiana de las ruinas mostro una leve sonrisa antes de separarse de la chica que estaba preparada para afrontar su aventura y lo demostró a dar una paso firme hacia la puerta.

Observo como tomaba aire profundamente, colocaba su mano en la puerta de madera y la empujaba para abrirla.

Una bofetada de aire frio fue lo primero que recibió de cuando abrió la puerta, antes de que un paisaje nevado lleno de árboles de un tono grisáceo le dio la bienvenida.

La peli blanca observo como daba su primer paso hacia allí antes de darse la vuelta e volver a su cosa... una vez pasara esa puerta por completo y no podría regresar a los ruinas.

Eso es lo que le había prometido.

_ Mama, sé que no puedo volver pero_ comenzó a decirle llamándola la atención de la mayor_ te hare una llamada perdida en cuando llega a Snowdin, para que sepas que llegue bien.

Tras eso a adolescente salió completamente de las ruinas dejando que la puerta se cerrase tras de sí y evitar así escuchar cualquier respuesta que pudiera recibir... fueran buena o mala.

Comenzó a andar por ese pasillo natural creado por los arboles de color enfermizo y con nieve en sus copas, que hacia preguntarse a la joven como se había producido teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el interior de una cueva, hasta que en su vista apareció algo que le llamo la atención... una rama bastante grande.

Frisk se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos con un gesto pensativo, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de llevarse ese objeto o no.

"No estaría nada mal tenerlo como ayuda... Aunque no ataque, solamente para evitar caerme" pensó la chica antes de intentar tomar con ambas manos, pero en cuando intento moverla ni si quera se elevó un milímetro del suelo " ¡AGH! Es demasiado pesada como para ser de ayuda".

Gruño mientras soltaba la rama frustrada.

"Espero encontrar otra rama más adelante" pensó un poco esperanzada de que fuera así, mientras saltaba para pasar por encima "Con toda a nieve y hielo, conseguir algo para usarlo como bastón sería realmente útil... no quiero terminar en el suelo o en un árbol por resbalarme".

Continúo andando por ese camino que parecía seguro, ya que no se atrevía meterse en interior del bosque por lo que pudiera encontrarme con alguien esperando por su alma...

 **CLACK**

Se volteo rápidamente asustada por ese ruido, para encontrarse que algo o alguien había todo por la mitad de la rama de antes.

"Ha-Hay alguien más aquí" pensó aterrada y perdiendo un poco el color de la caía mientras que su imaginación comenzaba a funcionar a plena potencia, haciéndole ver qué tipo de monstruo terrorífico y poderoso podría lograr romperlo.

Retrocedió un poco antes de notar algo que lo más seguro en otro momento se lo había tomado como en las ruinas con esos niños, pero en ese momento de pánico sentirse observado era el peor sentimiento que se podía tener.

Lo único que hacía era que aumentara aún más su paranoia.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor con los ojos completamente abiertos y su corazón latiendo lo más fuerte posible, retirándose despacio pero cuando sus ojos volvieron al camino vio algo que hizo que su corazón dejara de latir y su alma saliera de su pecho por unos momentos.

Delante, protegido por las sombras, había aparecido una figura encapuchada y con unos ojos brillantes que estaban clavados en ella.

Un gemido asustado salió de la chica mientras que volvía a mirar a ese punto que había visto a ese desconocido para encontrarse que había no había nadie.

"Es-Estoy segura que había alguien" pensó aterrada antes de sentir un fuerte escalofrió y el ruido de pasos que salían del interior del bosque.

Salió corriendo sin ni si quiera asegurase que había allí, si solamente era real o una alucinación producida por el simple sonido del viento... no quería darse el lujo de que sea lo que sea lo encontrarse y terminara provocando que tenga que usar su determinación para volver, no quería acabar como las películas y videojuegos de terror que había visto en toda su vida.

No quería morir... aunque sabía que si quería, podía volver a la vida usando su propia determinación y adelantarse a los planes de su atacante.

Cerro los ojos mientras que podía escuchar lo que parecían pasos... o eran simplemente los latidos de su propio corazón aterrado, cuando sus pies se enrollaron en algo que estaba en el suelo haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Un grito ahogado salió de la joven humana antes de mirar más allá de sus pies para fijarse que allí estaba una raíz, con lo que se había tropezado.

Gruño frustrado consigo misma por caer en un cliché tan tonto de las historias de terror que siempre pasaba cuando uno iba a morir e intento levantarse pero cuando intento, noto la sombra de ese ser muy cerca de él.

Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con una figura pequeña, más alto que ella pero por poco, vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro que tenía capucha encima de su cabeza que hacía que se ocultara sus fracciones, con unos pantalones cortos de color negro y unas zapatillas de andar por casa de color rosado.

"E-Estoy acabada" pensó aterrorizada, escuchando sus latidos con fuerza.

Este monstruo se paró delante de ella mientras movía una de sus manos de los bolsillos de tan manera que parecía estar buscando alguna cosa.

"TIENE UN ARMA" pensó aterrada mientras agarraba algo de nieve... estaba preparada a defenderse aunque la asesinasen en el proceso.

_ Humano_ dijo ese monstruo encapuchado en un tono serio y asustando aún más a la pobre chica_ corriendo no se saluda a un nuevo amigo.

Observo como sacaba su mano su mano izquierda de la chaqueta agarrando algo de ella y manteniéndolo oculto a la vista, aun cuando se la coloco delante de ella.

_ Dame la mano_ dijo en un tono que le recordó a una orden.

La chica lo observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos sin saber que hacer... no se fiaba de esa misteriosa criatura pero, no deseaba darle motivos para que acaba con ella.

Tomo aire antes de estirar su mano hacia extremidad del monstruo fijándose de algo de él había pasado desaparecido por el miedo...

"Huesos" pensó antes de mirar a ese encapuchado que estaba tomando su mano en un apretón, dándose cuenta que le resultaba conocido "Un momento... no será... el"

 **PPPPFFFFFFFFFFF**

Frisk parpadeo desconcentrada ante el ruido que acaba de sonar y que había roto ese ambiente tenso completamente, antes de que una leve risa entre alivio y gracia saliera de ella.

Justamente esa no era la manera que jamás hubiera acabar la situación que estaba antes.

Ese misterioso monstruo se unió a sus risas mientras dejaba ver lo que escondía en su mano todo ese tiempo... era un cojín de pedorretas.

_ Eso... Eso fue divertido_ comento aturdida mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura "aunque por poco me da un infarto por la broma"

La chica se levantó de la nieve sin prestar la atención que la mano del monstruo se sacudió un poco en cuando pudo escuchar su voz.

_ Je, la broma del cojín de pedorretas jamás pasa de moda_ dijo guardándolo de nuevo en el bolsillo antes de llevarse la mano a su capucha para retirársela de la cabeza "Puede que solo sea casualidad y no sea ella"

Debajo de esta se descubrió un cráneo redondeado pero claramente humano, con una clara sonrisa y unos ojos que eran puntos de luz que estaban fijos en ella y más cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe.

Parecía claramente que lo había reconocido.

"Si, es el" afirmo sorprendida, asustada y aliviada... era el monstruo que le había ayudado sin quererlo a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

"Es ella" pensó sorprendido y con algo de miedo de lo que pudiera tramar "es mejor actuar como si no recordara nada" tomo la decisión más sensata en este momento y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos para mostrar un gesto de despreocupación_ Soy Sans, Sans el esqueleto.

_ Frisk la humana_ se presentó de la misma manera que el con una sonrisa feliz mientras se levantaba del suelo lleno de nieve_ Sabes, cuando te vi entre los arboles pensé lo peor.

Sans lo miro realmente descolocado por ese comentario, eso no era lo que esperaba realmente, mientras que ella se reía nerviosa.

_ Pensé que eras algún tipo de loco asesino como los que aparecen en las películas_ comento nerviosa mientras que jugaba con sus manos y haciendo que el esqueleto parpadeaba un par de veces aún más confundido que antes_ por cierto... ¿Que hacías en el bosque? No es un sitio muy normal para pasear teniendo en cuenta que puedes perderte... Acaso ¿estabas preparado para asustar a quien pudiera salir de las ruinas?

El esqueleto claramente en estos 5 segundos que había pasado desde que le había encontrado había conseguido que no supiera que pensar de ella... pero no iba a dejar ver que estaba así.

_ Claro que no... Yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo_ respondió rápidamente y manteniendo la calma.

_ Ah ¿Si?_ ironizo la adolescente de tan manera que dejaba claramente ver que no se fiaba de eso.

_ Sep, me encargo de vigilar la zona por si aparece algún humano y capturarlos.

La humana perdió todo el color por lo que había dicho ese esqueleto, estaba asustada por su suerte... acaba de salir de las ruinas y ya la habían atrapado.

Podría ser un record.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensó sin saber que podía hacer en esa situación, no recordaba bien lo que había hecho en ese momento Chara... estaba en shock por matar a alguien nada más despertarse "Y ahora... ¿Que... hago?"

El de la sudadera azul solamente entrecerró sus ojos al ver su reacción... no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de todo eso.

_ O Eso haría si realmente me interesara capturar humano... Soy demasiado perezoso como para hacer eso_ dijo con una sonrisa divertida ese monstruo mientras le giñaba un ojo, como si se tratara de algún tipo de broma y provocando que la chica lo mirare completamente enfadado por eso "Vaya... Esta muestra muchos más sentimientos que la anterior"

La chica de ojos marrones apretó los puños mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

_ ENTONCES SI QUE QUERIAS ASUSTARME DESDE UN PRIMER MOMENTO_ grito liberando por completo los sentimientos que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo, pero Sans solamente se quedó estoico con las manos en los bolsillos... parecía que estaba más que acostumbrado_ Entonces me asuste por nada.

"Que buenos pulmones tiene" pensó el esqueleto con unas leves gotas en su cráneo por tal reacción y mirando a la chica_ aunque... te tengo que decir que mi hermano sí que es un apasionado de eso de atrapar humanos.

La chica coloco sus manos en la cintura y mostro una mirada de total desconfianza... estaba claro que después que para lo que ella fue una broma no iba a creerlo así por las buenas.

_ Va no me mires así, chica... que solo te lo digo porque seguro que después de ese grito vendrá a mirar que ha pasado_ dijo Sans tranquilamente, aunque no podía negar que en parte estaba disfrutando de la situación_ pero te voy a ayudar.

_ Ya_ comento con un tono de total desconfianza a ese monstruo y entrecerró aún más sus ojos_ y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Sans solamente lanzo una carcajada divertida mientras andaba para colocarse en el puente de madera que la chica no había llegado cuando estaba huyendo.

_ Sígueme.

Noto como la adolescente se le quedo mirando por unos momentos antes de hacer lo que le había dicho y esperando con toda su alma que no fuera otra broma de ese monstruo.

Avanzaron un poco hasta que delante de ellos estaba una especie de rejas de madera, pero de lo habían echo de tan manera que habían quedado muy separada una de la otra... cosa que claramente no hacía que hiciera su función en absoluto y que se pudiera pasar sin ningún esfuerzo.

Frisk lo miro con una sonrisa, imaginándose de quien lo había hecho no era el más diestro en ese tipo de cosas.

_ Lo hizo mi hermano para mantener a los humanos que cayeran fuera_ comenzó a decirle el vigía con un tono orgullosos mientras pasaba las rejas sin ningún tipo de problema_ aunque... los hizo tan separadas que no pueden contener a nadie.

_ Si_ afirmo la humana con una sonrisa y pasando por el mismo lugar que el comediante_ pero por lo menos lo intenta y eso ya es algo.

_ Sí que lo hace_ comento antes de escuchar unos pasos energéticos que estaban acercándose hacia allí y señalo a una lámpara que estaba a un costado de una casa de madera que parecía a ojos de la humana un puesto de comida_ Vamos rápido, escóndete detrás de esa lámpara.

La peli-castaña miro a la lámpara y después a ese monstruo que había tenido esa idea.

_ ¿La lámpara?_ pregunto como si no entendiera la idea de este_ no sería mejor que me escondiera en el puesto.

Sans simplemente se rio por lo bajo ante esa petición de ella, que en parte tenía su lógica.

_ Tranquila chica_ dijo colocándole la mano en el hombro de esa muchacha, mientras que le daba una mirada segura_ confía en mí, yo sé lo que me hago.

Frisk se quedó por unos segundos en silencio antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

_ Confiare en ti_ dijo con una seguridad que sorprendió al esqueleto y se dirigió sin perder ni un solo segundo a donde estaba lo que iba a esconderla "Tu confiaste en mi cuando estábamos en la sala del juicio"

El esqueleto observo como ella quedaba completamente oculta detrás de ella y agradeciendo que no discutiera con él, aunque lo esperaba al decir la ya... en este poco tiempo ya habían discutido ya unas pocas veces.

Aunque estaba convencido que en parte le gustaba su sentido de humor.

_ ¡SAAAANS!_ grito una nueva voz llamando la atención de ambos, girándose había la dirección que había solado y encontrándose con el dueño de la voz.

Se trataba de un esqueleto alto, de más o menos 2 metros de altura, que iba vestido con lo que parecía una camisa blanca que estaba cortado para cubrir solamente las costillas cerrándose justo debajo con un bordado de color amarillos mientras que símbolo en su pecho estaba de color negro, en su cintura estaba lo que parecía unos pantalones tan cortos que no tenía nada para ocultar sus piernas de color dorado y azul, al alrededor de su cuello estaba una bufanda rojiza que ondulaba a medida que se movía, dándole el aspecto de un superhéroe y el más manos y en los pies unos guantes y botas grandes que le llegaban al codo y las rodillas de color rojo con dorado, que venía corriendo hacia donde estaba el otro.

Sans sonrió felizmente al verlo mientras que la chica lo miraba completamente sorprendida.

"El... era su hermano" pensó Frisk mirando a ese nuevo individuo y luego miro al comediante " ¿será el mayor de los dos?"

_ Hey Papyrus ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto Sans llamando por su nombre a ese esqueleto que había parado delante de él, como si supiera por qué había venido.

_ PUES ESO DEBERIA PREGUNTARTELO YO, SANS_ dijo con una voz energética y con un tono que parecía que estaba gritando_ ESCUCHE UN GRITO Y VINE A VER QUE PASABA.

_ Pues ya ves, estoy completamente solo_ comento como si nada mientras que el más alto miraba a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo_ lo más posible que venga de otro lugar.

Papyrus fijo sus ojos en su hermano antes de sonreír emocionado.

_ E-ENTONCES ES POSIBLE QUE SE TRATE DE UN HUMANO_ cometo feliz de que ese fuera el caso, sin saber que justamente a unos metros estaba el causante de ese grito de frustración y que era humana.

_ O de un par de críos jugando_ murmuro Sans intentando darle una respuesta normal de lo que pudiera ser... aunque claramente iba a ser completamente ignorado.

Conocía a su hermano y si pensaba que era un grito humano estaría ansioso de encontrarle antes de nadie.

_ ¿FUISTES AL BOSQUE POR SI HABIA ALGUN HUMANO?_ pregunto sin ocultar para nada su emoción.

_ Nah_ contesto con un gesto perezoso, que no parecía para nada forzado.

El de traje de héroe miro a su hermano con un gesto enfadado.

_ SANS, ERES UN PEDEZOSO_ grito a todo "pulmón" mientras que golpeaba el suelo con fuerza_ APUESTO QUE NI ESTABAS EN TU PUESTO, SEGURAMENTE ESTABAS VAGEANDO POR AHI O DURMIENDO.

"Qué manera de gritar, la humana no tiene nada que envidiar a Paps... los dos romperían mis tímpanos, si tuviera" pensó el de chaqueta azul sin inmutarse pero mirando de reojo y disimuladamente a la lámpara.

Seguro que Frisk se estaba tapando los oídos para protegerse de tanto grito.

"Como un esqueleto puede gritar tan fuerte" pensó sorprendida la chica y haciendo justamente lo que había pensado el esqueleto.

El grito lanzo un gruñido frustrado mientras miraba a su hermano fijamente.

_ NO SE PUEDE CONTAR CONTIGO HERMANO_ grito muy serio mientras que el humano se movía disimuladamente para observar mejor la escena_ TENDRE QUE IR YO A MIRAR SI ERA UN HUMANO O NO Y ATRAPARLO_ mostro una sonrisa divertida y emocionado por algo que solo el sabia_ DEBO DE SER EL PRIMERO EN HACERLO Y ASI PODRE IMPRESIONAR A UNDYNE.

La humana abrió sus ojos a escuchar el nombre había dicho ese esqueleto energético que tenía una pose de seguridad y orgullo, con la mano apoyada sobre su pecho y su bufanda ondeando levemente por el movimiento repentino.

"Undyne" pensó un poco extrañada Frisk sintiendo que había escuchado ese nombre antes en algún lugar.

_ Y ASI ENTRARE EN LA GUARDIA REAL Y CUANDO LO HAGA, TODO LO QUE HE DESEADO SE HARA REALIDAD_ comento emocionado por lo que se estaba imaginando que sucederá cuando lo atrapara_ LA GENTE ME PARARA Y ME PEDIRA QUE SEA SU AMIGO, ME BAÑARE TODOS LOS DIAS EN UNA LLUVIA DE BESOS... AL FIN SRE POPULAR Y RECONOCIDO, TAL Y COMO DEBO DE SER.

_ Vaya Paps, parece que te estas dejando los huesos en el intento.

Papyrus observo enfadado a su hermano que se estaba riendo de ese juego de palabras, y no era el único... Frisk tenía sus manos en la boca para evitar reírse y quedar al descubierto por la broma.

_ SSSSAAAAANNNNSSSSS_ gruño frustrado por la actitud de su hermano que se estaba riendo.

_ Vamos hermano, te estas riendo_ comento Sans mirando la sonrisa mal oculta que tenía el otro.

_ LO SE Y LO ODIO_ gruño frustrado antes de lanzar un gemido sonoro.

_ Oh vamos Papyrus, no te pongas así_ comento intentando animar a quien estaba delante de el_ yo también estoy teniendo mucho trabajo hoy.

Papyrus quedo en silencio sin saber si preguntarle o no, mientras que la que estaba escondida estaba prestando muchísima atención a la conversión... aunque ambos temían que la respuesta fuera un más juego de palabras.

_ ¿CUANTO TRABAJO?_ pregunto finalmente deseando no haberse equivocado.

_ Pues una skelenada de trabajo_ comento riéndose haciendo que se hermano lanzara un gemido frustrado mientras que Frisk tenía problemas para resistir los ganas de reírse.

_ ¡AAAGGGGHHH! DESISTO_ gruño Papyrus antes de darse la vuelta para irse de allí antes de que soltara otra broma de calibre similar_ ME VOY A BUSCAR AL HUMANO.

_ Paps que no sabemos si en realidad fue un humano_ murmuro Sans sabiendo que iba a ser ignorado por su hermano y que la humana estaba allí escondida.

_ ASI QUE RECALIBRA TUS PUZZLES SANS, QUE LLEVAS MAS DE UNA SEMANA IGNORANDOLOS_ dijo antes de irse por el mismo lugar que había venido mientras lanzaba algún "Nye he he he" al imaginándose encontrarse con algún humano.

Sans se quedó observando hacia donde se había ido su hermano con un gesto tierno, antes de mirar de reojo a la lámpara.

_ Hey chico, ya puedes salir.

Frisk asomo la cabeza para ver que estaba de nuevo solo, antes de salir por completo de su escondite, mirando fijamente hacia donde se había marchado el esqueleto y suspiro.

"Eso estuvo cerca" pensó la chica mientras que el comediante miraba expectante y analíticamente.

Era como si esperaba "algo" de esa chica.

_ Gracias por cubrirme, Sans_ dijo Frisk agradeciéndole con toda su alma todo lo que había hecho por ella, le había sido muy fácil delatarla... pero no lo había hecho.

_ Nah, no tienes que agradecerme nada chica_ comento Sans de una manera despreocupada antes de señalar disimuladamente el camino que había tomado su hermano menor y única salida de allí_ pero yo de ti me iría antes de que vuelva para preguntarme más cosas sobre el grito y tengas que escuchar más de mis juegos de palabras.

La muchacha se rio un poco por eso último que había dicho el monstruo.

_ Tienes razón Sans, será mejor que me vaya pero_ tranquilamente antes de comenzar a andar por ese camino_ A mí me gustaron tus chistes.

Los cuencos del esqueleto se abrieron a escuchar esa afirmación, sonrojándolo un poco y más porque jamás pensaba que escucharía eso de esa humana que tenía memoria... estaba claro que no parecían ser la misma persona pero ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Frisk se rio por lo bajo por esa mirada de desconcierto de ese humorista y se dispuso a irse de allí... quería llegar a Snowdin antes de que se hiciera de noche.

_ Espera muchacha_ llamo Sans antes de que hiciera las mismas pasos que su hermano para irse de su puesto de vigilancia y se volteo extrañada_ Odio pedirte esto pero... ¿Podías hacerme un favor?

_ ¿Eh? ¿Un favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor?_ pregunto intrigada y mirando de forma firme a ese monstruo "Mientras que no me pida que me entregue o algo por ese estilo"

_ Bueno... no se para mi si no para mi hermano_ contesto de una manera rápida mientras que ella levantaba una ceja aún más extrañada_ veras ha estado muy decaído últimamente, nunca ha visto un humano y sería muy feliz si te conociera.

La peli castaña se quedó mirando por unos momentos en ese monstruo huesudo sin saber que realmente que hacer.

Quería ayudarle, pero no deseaba ser capturada, antes de saber todas las respuestas.

_ Tranquila si te preocupa que queda hacerte daño no tienes por qué preocuparte... Papyrus no es peligroso, aunque lo intente_ explico rápidamente imaginados cual sería la preocupación de la humana.

Observo como ella se quedaba por unos instantes pensativa antes de esbozar una sonrisa alegre.

_ Bueno te are el favor_ le contesto tranquilamente antes de colocar sus manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frio_ pero lo hago Papyrus, me ha caído bien... estoy segura que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigos.

Tras decir eso Sans observo como Frisk se iba por eso camino dejándolo solo con sentimientos encontrados... no quería confiar en ella, pero la otra quería darle una oportunidad.

"Es mejor que la vigile por si se trata todo de una trampa" pensó el esqueleto entrecerrando sus ojos, antes de convocar su magia para tele transportarse cerca de donde estaba su hermano.

Solo había un camino y era donde estarían los puzles que estaría calibrando, como había dicho.

Apareció cerca de primero de ellos, que se trataba de un curioso laberinto de energía estática que se producía de unas hendiduras escondidas en la nieve que había instalado la científica real hacia unos meses... todos los monstruos sabían que no era dañino y no tenía que calibrarse pero Papyrus siempre quería hacerlo... aunque siempre se complicaba recibiendo los cosas más sencillas y algo que no debía de hacerse era una de las cosas que cumplían con los recesitos para ser serlos para él.

_ Hay Papyrus_ llamo la atención de quien estaba agachado que levanto la mirada.

_ SANS ¿QUE HACES FUERA DE TU PUESTO?_ gruño el más alto a lo que el azulino se rio un poco.

_ Descanso_ contesto simplemente de una manera tan propia en el_ además pensé que querías saber antes que nadie lo que he visto.

El alto se lo quedo mirando fijamente al bajo que continuaba con esa actitud de antes.

_ ¿QUE HAS VISTO?_ pregunto esperando esta vez no arrepentirse de hacerlo... con su hermano nunca se sabía cómo podía terminar una pregunta, o con un juego de palabras o con una información seria.

_ Vi una sombra en el bosque_ respondió tranquilamente señalando a los arboles grisáceo que estaban detrás de él, haciendo que el esqueleto se emocionaría.

Era posible que esa sombra fuera el que grito antes, un humano que había caído al subterráneo después de tanto tiempo y si era así el...

_ VAMOS A BUSCARLA_ dijo emocionado Papyrus comenzando a andar por el mismo camino que había aparecido su hermano y por lógica donde debía de estar esa "sombra".

Sans capto los movimientos de su hermano imaginándose cuales iban a ser sus intenciones.

_ ¿No tenías que recalibrar el puzles?_ pregunto señalando el puzles invisible que había quedado en un segundo plano.

_ ES MAS IMPORTANTE ENCONTRAR EL HUMANO ANTES DE NADA_ contesto intentando parecer serio, pero aun y así no pudo evitar que se notara la emoción que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo_ DEBO DE SER EL PRIMERO EN ENCONTRARLO Y CAPTURARLO PARA IMPRESIONAR A UNDYNE_ se colocó su mano enguantada en el pecho mientras que su hermano caminaba con él, sabía que si despistaba un poco lo dejaría atrás_ Y ENTONCES ELLA...

La voz de ese esqueleto energético se perdió cuando vio lo que estaba por ese camino mientras que Sans sonreía más abiertamente.

Ahí delante de ellos se encontraba con la adolescente.

_ OH... POR ASGORE_ mascullo emocionado con toda su alma y sin ocultarlo en lo más mínimo y miro a su hermano que estaba con sus ojos fijos en la humana que levanto la mano como si los saludaba_ SANS... ESO ES UN HUMANO

_ ¡Nah! Eso es una piedra.

Sans observo como un gesto triste apareció en los ojos el joven esqueleto mientras que Frisk los miraba sin entender nada... Sans sabía que ella era un ser humano.

"¿Que está tramando?" pensó preguntándose o esperando entender lo que podía pasarle por el cráneo de ese monstruo.

_ Un momento Pap_ dijo sonriendo Sans llamando la atención de su hermano antes de señalar a la humana confusa_ ¿Que hay delante de la roca?

Frisk noto como el más alto clavaba la mirada en ella, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de su presencia al fin, y su mandíbula se movió de tal manera que daba la senciacion que estaba sonriendo.

_ OH SANS, ¿ESO ES?_ pregunto controlando por poco su emoción por ella.

_ ¿Un humano? Si, por descarte... es no es una roca es un humano_ comento el de la capucha azul colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

_ ¡WOOOOIIIIEEEE!_ grito mientras que sus ojos tenían un fuerte brillo emocionado_ AL FIN... UNDYNE... VOY A SER... POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR.

La humana parpadeo aún más confundida que antes por la reacción de ese emocionado monstruo, mientras que el que estaba a su lado se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Papyrus tosió para llamar la atención de la chica y de paso recuperar un poco la compostura e intentar parecer amenazante.

_ HUMANO_ dijo fuertemente, aunque para los otros dos era algo parecido a un grito_ PREPARATE PARA PASAR POR TERRIBLES PUZZLES Y SER CAPTURADO POR EL GRAN PAPYRUS.

Lo que portaba la chaqueta marrón lo miro por unos segundos antes de mostrar una sonrisa firme y preparada.

_ Acepto el reto, Papyrus_ contesto en un tono seguro de sí misma, mientras que Papyrus estaba más que feliz de saber esa respuesta, haciendo algún de sus carcajadas por lo bajo mientras que Sans los miraba en silencio y con un extraño presentimiento con esa mujer.

"¿Quién es un realidad, Frisk?"

CONTINUARA...

Al fin... no vean lo que me ha constado hacer que queden bien los juegos de palabras, pero en fin me gusta como ha quedado y ustedes ¿Que opinan?


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

_ Hablando

"pensamiento"

Sans miro a su hermano menor con una gran sonrisa, siempre le agregaba ver la actitud positiva de su hermano que saliera corriendo para preparar los puzles para ella... y ahí estaban ahora, en el lugar donde le había sobre la sombra que había visto mientras que su hermano estaba preparando a conciencia ese puzle invisible con un gesto serio y preocupado.

Estaba más que claro que no quería que nada fallase en su intento de capturar el humano.

_ SANS ¿PODRIAS AYUDARME UN POCO?_ gruño el esqueleto de la bufanda a su hermano con un tono frustrado.

_ Nah, parece que lo estás haciendo muy bien solo_ contesto con ese tono despreocupado tan propio de él, y miro por el camino que debía de aparecer la humana en un momento a otro en un gesto preocupado "¿Que estará haciendo en estos momentos esta chica?"

Recordaba bastante bien todo lo ocurrido en el último "Reset", como el termino llamándolo al final a estas líneas que nadie más parece capaz de recordar, y temía con todas su alma lo que podía ha llegar a hacer esa humana... aunque precisamente esa nueva conducta hacia que se sintiera terriblemente molesto.

Ella no parecía que fuera como alguien que no mostrara algún tipo de sentimiento falso, había tenido el "honor" de sentir en sus huesos tanto su furia por la broma del inicio, como sus risas al final por sus chistes, y ante todo no emitía ese aura de peligro y muerte que hacía que todos salieran corriendo... si no una suave, amigable.

"Si no fuera porque es imposible... diría que podría tratarse de otra persona" pensó Sans muy serio intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica que podía estar ocurriendo y lanzo un sonoro suspiro frustrado "Lo más seguro es que está intentando engañarnos"

Papyrus miro de reojo a su hermano que continuaba vigilando eso único camino esperando que apareciese a causa de la emoción que sentía.

_ SANS, ¿PUEDES BUSCAR AL HUMANO? PARECE QUE ESTA TARDANDO MUCHO Y PUEDE QUE SE HAIGA PERDIDO_ dijo Papyrus llamando la atención de su hermano y malinterpretado por completo por qué se su suspiro_ SEGURO QUE TE PREOCUPA QUE NO LLEGE ATIEMPO PARA EL RETO.

El de la chaqueta azulina parpadeo claramente desconcentrado ante lo último que había dicho, antes de mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa por su hermano... aunque estuviera completamente equivocado.

El verdadero porque era algo que para su desgracia solo sabía él.

Papyrus coloco sus manos en la cintura al mismo tiempo que hinchaba su pecho de orgullo.

_ SEGURO QUE ESTAS QUE NO PUEDES CON LA IDEA QUE NO SEA YO, QUIEN CONSIGA ATRAPARLA_ dijo adelantándose a su hermano, que parecía que iba a contestarle.

Sans se quedó en silencio por unos momentos sin saber que contestarle, antes de lanzar una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo... su hermano era muy inocente y eso era parte de su encanto.

_ Tienes razón, Paps_ dijo Sans dándole la razón para evitar preocuparlo con os que tenía en su mente_ será mejor que la vaya a buscar, mientras que terminas de arreglar el puzle.

_ NYE HE HE HE, NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO DEJALO A MIS MANOS_ dijo el orgullosa esqueleto haciendo ondular su bufanda carmesí_ LA HUMANA VA A DISFRUTAR COMO NUNCA DE ESTE PUZZLE.

_ Seguro que lo hará_ dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse de allí con paso tranquilo dejando solo a su hermano que continuaba con su misión particular, mientras se reía de esa manera tan propia de él, para ir a buscar a la humana.

Tenía que encontrar a eso chica para saber que estaba haciendo y llevarlo con su hermano... aunque no quería llevarla.

No quería tener que volver a encontrarse de nuevo con una bufanda roja en el suelo rodeado del polvo de su ser más querido, si podía evitarlo.

Su alma se estremeció ante ese pensamiento y su magia respondió activando e iluminando su ojo izquierdo a azul, pero monstruo consiguió controlarse para que no convocara alguna de sus pistolas y se hacía una promesa a si mismo... aunque esa significarse romper la promesa con la anciana de la puerta.

La materia en cuando viera que ese demonio tener una mota de polvo de monstruo, no dejaría que algo así ocurriera de nuevo.

"Lo siento, anciana pero espero que lo entiendas con el tiempo" peno de una manera triste pensando a quien compartía chistes con el detrás de esa puerta de piedra "No quiero perderlo de nuevo"

Lanzo un suspiro antes de que sus oídos aptaron algo que le llamo atención.

"Eso... ¿son risas?" se preguntó sorprendido al escuchar esos sonidos y más porque una de ellas le era conocida "Un momento... no puede ser... ¿ella se está riendo?"

Se acercó a la fuente del sonido curiosos por lo que podía encontrar, pero cuando lo hizo vio algo que lo descoloco aún más.

Allí delante, en un pequeño claro del bosque, estaban sentados un especie pájaro de plumaje azul en su mayoría, con un corona de color blanco y unos ojos emocionados de color amarillos y a la humana riéndose alegremente, como si le hubieran contado algo gracioso, mientras que en su pecho estaba un corazón rojo brillando de un color vivo.

Estaba claro que ambos se lo estaban pasando muy bien allí.

Frisk se acercó la mano en los ojos para sacarle una tímida lágrima que hacia asomada tras reírse tanto.

_ Ese chiste ha estado muy bien_ comento felizmente mientras que su corazón brillaba cálidamente afirmando lo que decía_ estoy segunda que podrás llegar a ser un gran cómico.

El pichón azulino movió su ala en su pecho y la sonrisa se agrando aún más.

_ Pues practicare aún más para llegar a ser tan bueno a ser tan bueno como mi padre_ dijo seguro de sí mismo tras escuchar las palabras que animo de la humana_ ¿Quieras escuchar más de mis chistes?

_ Claro, me gusta este tipo de humor_ contesto levantándose de la roca donde estaba sentado todo este rato_ aunque debería irme... me está esperando y llego algo tarde ya.

Ese ser emplumado comenzó a reírse de una manera nerviosa antes del también se levantaba.

_ Yo también debería irme, mi padre de estar preocupado por mi_ comento un poco nervioso y miro a la humana que su alma estaba fuera_ Hasta otra.

_ Adiós_ dijo la humana despidiéndose de ese pequeño monstruo que dio un salto al escucharlo mientras desaparecía de a vista de la humana.

Sans mostro una sonrisa tranquila al escuchar esa total inocente conversación aunque sus ojos estaban puestas en la alma carmesí hasta que desapareció en el interior del cuerpo de la humana... estaba captando los sentimientos que desprendían de ella.

Aunque pueda ocultar su ser con amabilidad y una sonrisa farsa, el alma no podía ser cambiada y esta no tenía esa presencia llena de odio y maldad como la que vio en el juicio... si no que esta era pura, con compasión y un sentimiento u poco oscuro oculto entre los positivos... era como tristeza.

"No es como la anterior" pensó Sans sorprendido ya que no era lo que esperaba aunque... tenía que reconocer que le resultaba conocida en el fondo "Porque tengo la sensación que se me olvida algo importante que paso en la otra línea"

Sacudió su cráneo para quitarse esa sensación de que se estaba olvidado que debería por su bien recordar mientras que la chica aparecía justo delante de él.

_ Vaya Sans ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto la humana sorprendida de encontrárselo allí y mostro una sonrisa_ ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

_ ¿Que? ¿Seguirte? No_ contesto quitándole cualquier tipo de presión que pudiera haber con esa cuestión_ Paps estaba muy preocupado porque no aparecías, así que me pidió buscarte.

_ Adivino que pensaba que me había atrapado antes que él_ dijo recordando las palabras que había escuchado del esqueleto mientras que estaba escondida.

Sans asistió con un leve gesto, a lo que día comenzaba a reírse mientras andaba hacia el primer encuentro.

_ Me lo imaginaba_ comento al acabar de reírse y miro a ese monstruo que era prácticamente de su altura_ aunque en mi defensa debo de decir, que no pensaba que estaría tanto tiempo para animar a ese monstruo.

Eso llamo la atención de quien portaba la chaqueta azulina que lo miro de una manera disimulada mientras que ella continuaba mirando el camino que había delante.

"Animar" pensó extrañado de que esa palabra saliera de su boca.

_ Sabes Sans... en mi opinión, tiene bastante talento pero se sobres fuerza demasiado por contentar a su padre_ explico lo que pensaba de una manera suave y seria de lo que había pasado allí antes.

_ Bueno... será porque es algo natural para ese tipo de monstruo_ llamo la atención de chica_ los Snowdrake viven para ser comediantes, es el sueño de todos ellos.

Un parpadeo sorprendido salió de la chica que estaba comenzando a continuar el camino, antes de rotar sus manos para conseguir un poco de calor en ellas.

_ Pues espero que lo consiga_ dijo animada metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, hacia demasiado frio como para tenerlas afuera mucho tiempo_ como yo pasar el reto de Papyrus.

Frisk se rio divertida ante la idea de hacer las pruebas que podía crear ese esqueleto y más porque la otra vez Chara no había hecho ninguna, mientras que Sans la miraba de una manera tranquila mientras que al girar se encontraron justamente con quien estaba esperándoles.

El esqueleto de armadura se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho detrás de una nieve que parecía ser movida... allí debería de estar el primer puzle.

_ Siento el retraso, Papyrus_ dijo la humana con un pequeño sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa_ es que me entretuve conversando.

Ambos se mantuvieron las miradas por unos momentos, cosa que aprovecho Sans para usar su magia sin ser visto y aparecer detrás de su hermano y que este último mostrara un gesto más relajado.

_ BUENO HUMANO ESPERO QUE ESTES PREPARADO PARA ESTE MARAVILLOSO RETO.

Frisk movió la cabeza un poco extrañada antes de mirar a su alrededor para intentar encontrar alguna pista del puzle o de que se tratara con exactitud, pero sin contar la nieve no había nada más que le llamara la atención.

_ ¿Dónde está? No veo nada

_ NYE EH EH EH _ rio orgullosamente el amante de los puzles al escuchar eso de la humana_ ESO ES PORQUE ES UN LABERINTO... ELECTRICO INVISIBLE.

Ella levanto una ceja extrañada ante esa revelación y más porque...

_ ¿Invisible?_ pregunto solo para asegurarse que sus oídos no le habían engañado.

_ EXACTAMENTE HUMANO, INVISIBLE.

_ Entonces Papyrus ¿Cómo voy a resolver algo que no puedo ver?

Esa era una excelente pregunta y Papyrus lo sabía exactamente, ya que se había quedado con la mandíbula abierta intentando descubrir como explicárselo con exactitud... ni el entendía del todo como funcionaba del todo este reto de Alphys.

Sans en cambio no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de la surrealista que era la situación por sus recuerdos y más porque con una pregunta salida de la lógica había conseguido dejar sin palabras a su hermano.

"Es buena" pensó mirando a la recién llegada y se preparó para ayudar a su hermano a salir de la explicación_ eso es simple chica, la estática hace una pared que te impide cruzarla, así que cuando choques con una notaras un chispazo, que aunque no sea peligroso sí que será un poco molesto.

Observaron como ella refeccionaba un poco sobre lo que tenía que hacer para pasar esa prueba.

_ Entiendo_ susurro antes de mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa_ Voy a intentarlo.

Frisk se acercó al puzle e introduzco un pie en el laberinto dispuesto a acabarlo con éxito, pero cuando dio un paso a la izquierda esperando encontrar el camino...

_ AAAAAGGGGGGRRRRHHHHH_ escucho gritar el más alto llamándole la atención a ambos preocupados.

_ ¿Estás bien Papyrus?_ pregunto preocupada la chica sin moverse del sitio que estaba.

_ ¿Sucede algo hermano?_ pregunto Sans preocupado... era normal que gritara pero no así.

Este solamente lanzo un gruñido antes de sacar una esfera de cristal de un pequeño bolsillo que sorprendentemente tenía en el "pantalón".

_ ESTO ME HA DADO CALAMBRE_ gimió el alto mirando a su hermano que comenzó a reírse con fuerza tras ver lo que había sacado_ SAAAANS DEJA DE REIRTE.

La que llevaba una chaqueta marrón ya no entendía nada de eso dos esqueletos, no sabía que le había hecho tanta gracia a Sans y solo se quedó mirando como Papyrus continuaba gruñendo a su hermano que estaba intentando, sin éxito por ahora, controlar su risa.

Sans tomo aire lo más profundamente posible para tranquilizarse... aunque no tenía pulmones que le dolieran tras un ataque de risa como ese y se limpió las lágrimas azules producto de su magia, antes de mirar a su hermano que estaba molesto y que tenía esa esfera en la mano.

_ L-Lo siento P-Paps_ dijo recuperándose poco a poco el aliento_ p-pero creo que la e-esfera debe t-tenerla ella.

El de la bufanda roja mostro un gesto confundida antes de mirar la bola que él había guardado y a la humana que solo levanto la mano, como recordando el hecho que estaba allí y sonrió.

_ CIERTO, COMO HE PODIDO OLVIDARME DE ESE DETALLE_ exclamo mirando a quien estaba en el medio del puzle_ HUMANO, QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS QUE TENGO QUE DARTE ESTO.

_ Valep.

Frisk capto como el esqueleto se acercaba, haciendo el puzle para llegar a su posición sin recibir ninguna descarga extra por culpa de un mal movimiento y dejando las marcas de su pisada en el proceso... ahora ya sabía dónde tenía que ir para resolver el puzle.

Abrió la boca la adolescente para avisarle de lo que estaba haciendo cuando este había llegado a su lado.

_ AHORA SI, COMPRETA EL PUZZLE EN CUANDO LLEGE AL OTRO LADO_ dijo Papyrus dándole la esfera en la mano.

Tras eso se fue por el mismo camino que antes, con el mismo cuidado que antes para volver a su lugar, sorprendiendo a la humana.

"No quiere provocarme daño si puede evitarlo" pensó la chica mirando a ese monstruo antes de mostrar una sonrisa cálida.

Ambos esqueletos observaron como la chica pasaba por el laberinto sin ninguna dificultad extra se evitar resbalarse, gracias a la guía que uno de ellos había hecho para ella sin proponérselo y termino sin esfuerzo enfrente de ellos.

Papyrus abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la capacidad de la chica.

_ WOWIE ¿COMO HAS PODIDO RESOLVERLO TAN FACILMENTE?_ pregunto sin podérselo creer y haciendo que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa_ DEBES DE SER UN GENIO EN ESTO DE LOS PUZZLES.

_ Bueno... yo no diría eso_ respondió sonrojada y un poco incomoda "no lo podía haberlo resuelto sin la ayuda del gran Papyrus."

_ PERO QUE CONSTE QUE ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI, HUMANO_ dijo el orgulloso esqueleto antes de apuntarle con un dedo y mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa_ EL PROXIMO RETO NO TE VA A RESULTAR TAN FACIL.

Una carcajada orgullosa salió del esqueleto antes de irse corriendo antes de que ella pudiera darle alguna replica.

_ Que... impulsivo_ murmuro para sí misma e ignorando que el hermano de que se fue estaba allí y que se había reído de lo que ella había dicho.

_ Sí que lo es, chica_ comento como si nada Sans con esa forma relajada que siempre tenía_ pero es parte de su encanto ¿no crees?

Frisk se quedó por unos momentos en silencio mirando por donde se había ido el hermano menor del esqueleto y sonrió de una manera tierna.

_ Sí que lo es_ susurro aunque sabía que lo escucharía quien estaba a su lado.

_ SSSAAAAAAANNNNSSS

Ambos saltaron al escuchar el grito del que ya se había ido, la verdad es que ninguno esperaba escucharlo tan claro la llamada aun estando tan lejos.

_ SANS ¿QUIERES VENIR A AYUDARME CON EL SIGUIENTE PUZZLE?

Sans miro a la chica que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos en un gesto claro de sorpresa... seguro que se preguntaba como un esqueleto podía tener tal poder pulmonar para gritar así... sin tener pulmones.

_ Creo que me tengo que ir_ dijo el comediante tranquilamente y trayendo a la realidad a la humana.

_ Creo que si_ murmuro aturdida la adolescente_ ¿El próximo puzle lo vas a hacer tu?_ pregunto de una manera tranquila a lo que el asistió_ espero que sea interesante.

Una carcajada salió de ese de capucha azulina antes de comenzar a andar para irse.

_ No sé... no esperas mucha de un vago_ comento como si nada antes de irse con paso tranquilo, dejándola allí.

Quería alegarse de su vista para usar sus habilidades mágicas y llegar con su hermano antes de que regresase para buscarlo... aunque tampoco le había mucha ilusión dejar a esa chica sin vigilancia.

No se fiara de ella después de todo lo que había visto que era capaz de hacer, aunque ahora no estaba haciendo nada para ganarse esa desconfianza.

El esqueleto suspiro profundamente y se tele transporto a un punto cercano a donde pensaba que podría estar su hermano y acerco.

Estaba a un costado de lo que parecía una roca blanca o un montículo de nieve que se había terminado solidificando por el frio, mirando a su alrededor con un gesto pensativo.

_ Hermano ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto el que acaba de llegar llamando la atención de ese miembro de la familia.

_ NADA, SOLO ESTABA PENSANDO QUE AQUI SERIA UN LUGAR PERFECTO PARA QUE MUESTRES TUS CAPACIDADES CON LOS PUZZLES_ contesto Papyrus tranquilamente mientras abría sus brazos para mostrar lo que había allí.

_ Creo que sí que lo seria, Paps.

El de la bufanda se la quedo mirándote emocionado por el puzle que podría llegar a crear su hermano mayor.

_ Y ¿DE QUE SERA ESE PUZZLE, SANS?_ pregunto alegremente y con esa sonrisa tan propia del el con esos temas_ TENDRA QUE SER ALGO RAPIDO PARA RESOLVER Y QUE AL MISMO TIEMPO UN RETO PARA QUE LA HUMANA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO... EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE AYUDARA HA HACERLO, NYE EH EH EH

Miro a su hermano de una manera tierna sabiendo perfectamente que si podría su hermano haría cualquier cosa por ayudar.

_ Pues tengo el reto perfecto para esta situación_ comento mientras se disponía a buscar alguna cosa en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta por unos momentos antes de lanzar un suspiro_ parece que me lo deje en la casa.

Papyrus abrió sus ojos por lo que acaba de ori a lo que Sans lo miro tranquilamente.

_ ¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?! SANS_ gruño al escuchar eso... no podía creer que se dejara el puzle_ ¿Y AHORA QUE PODEMOS HACER?

_ Tranquilo hermano lo tengo todo bajo control_ comento Sans a ese amante de los puzle para que se tranquilizase_ Tengo un acceso directo que me ayudara a llegar a Snowdin y volver, antes de que pueda echarme de menos.

Papyrus se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos sopeando las posibilidades, aunque si su hermano contaba con uno de sus famosos atajos entonces es posible que llegase a tiempo.

_ DE ACUERDO, SI APARECE LA HUMANA ANTES QUE TU YO ME ENCARGARE DE ENTRETENERLE DE MIENTRAS_ comento colocando su mano sobre su armadura de una manera que parecía un juramento.

Sans asistió antes de invocar de nuevo su magia para irse de allí por uno de sus "atajos", pero antes de irse miro fijamente a su hermano menor.

"Volveré antes de que la humana llegue aquí" pensó de una manera seria con un peso en su alma.

No se atrevía a dejarla sola unto a su hermano.

Sans se tele transporto delante de su hermano al interior de la casa para no perder tiempo en simplemente abrir la puerta.

Encendió la luz para ver donde exactamente estaba pisando, y allí pudo ver que estaba en una sala grande que tenía las paredes pintadas de color morado menos los bores que eran de un tono marrón claro, enfrente de su posición y de la puerta de la entrada estaba una mesa de color oscura, que él su superficie estaba una hoja doblada y una piedra llena de purpurina, un poco más adelante estaba una puerta que estaba tapada con una simple cortina de cuadros, a la izquierda de la mesa estaba un sofá de color rojizo y justo enfrente estaba una televisión grande apagada y un poco más a izquierda estaba unas escaleras que daban al piso superior que estaba a oscuras... pero lo que le interesaba no estaba allí.

Se trataba de un trozo de papel que había recortado por la mañana del diario local con la intención de llevárselo para completarlo en sus horas muertas, y que al parecer se lo había olvidado por todos que había hecho a su hermano, pero esta vez lo coloco en su bolsillo.

Apago la luz de la habitación y se dispuso a conjurar su magia, cuando sintió una sensación incomoda.

"Porque creo que me estoy olvidando de algo" pensó Sans intentando recordar que podría ser por unos segundos en vano... en ese sentido tenía la mente en blanco " en fin... seguro que no será nada importante" pensó como si nada, sin darle la mínima importancia, antes de desaparecer del lugar en un fogonazo azul.

Papyrus se volteo al sentir la magia de su hermano aparecer detrás del... como si se tratara de alguna especie de onda.

_ SANS ¿TIENES EL PUZZLE PARA EL HUMANO?_ pregunto Papyrus al comediante al verlo tan tranquilo pero con ambas manos escondidos en el interior de su capucha.

El esqueleto bajo saco un papel doblado del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se disponía a contestarle con algún tipo de juego de palabras propia de él, cuando...

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ambos esqueletos se miraron por unos segundos antes de voltearse lo más rápidamente posible a la dirección que había sonido el grito, y más porque conocían la voz perfectamente a quien pertenecía, cuando de entre los arboles del bosque disparado al techo de la caverna podían discernir una cuello largo de color blanco y en el medio de este una figura que conocían bien... para desgracia de ellos era la humana que habían conocido hacia un rato.

_ PERO... ¿QUE?_ murmuro Papyrus con los ojos completamente abiertos y sin poder creerse lo que estaba delante de sus cuencas... mientras que Sans estaba riéndose de lo absurdo de la situación que había terminado ella.

El de la bufanda parpadeo aturdido antes de mirar a su hermano, quien lo miro de reojo.

_ SANS_ llamo antes de levantar su mano para señalar lo que estaba pasando allí_ ¿SABES QUE ESTAN JUGANDO EL HUMANO Y LESSER DOG?

_ Bueno Papyrus... parece que la humana acaricio demasiado a Lesser dog_ comento mientras intentaba contener su risa, sin mucho éxito.

_ AAAAHHHHH_ murmuro antes de quedarse pensativo y colocar su mano debajo de la mandíbula_ ¿CREES QUE NECESITARA AYUDA?

Sans se dispuso a contestarle cuando la respuesta llego por sí misma.

_ QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, QUE ME CAIGO_ grito aterrada la adolescente humana, mostrando claramente con la voz que apenas mantenerse por más tiempo agarrándose.

Sans miro divertido la situación que estaba esa extraña muchacha, era curioso ver los pasos que estaba haciendo esta vez la asesina.

_ Creo que si la necesita, Paps_ comento mirando a su hermano que estaba completamente asustado.

_ ¡OH NO! ¡HUMANO AGUANTA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS VA A AYUDARTE!_ grito Papyrus antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección que estaba la chica.

Frisk estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse sujeta con fuerza en el pelaje blanco del canino, se estaba resbalando cada vez más por el sudor y el brazo que tenía herido, estaba ardiendo por el esfuerzo no estaba ayudando para nada.

Gimió, mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos del miedo... sabia en lo más profundo de su ser que no iba aguantar más tiempo.

"No-No quiero morir" pensó angustiada y consciente de la situación que se encontraba... si caía de esa altura, aun con el bosque abajo, moriría "Me niego que mi primera carga será de una manera tan tonta"

Un grito ahogado salió de la humana cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban perdiendo cada vez el agarre, intentara recuperarla en vano... perdió el poco control que tenía y termino cayéndose a toda velocidad hacia esos árboles.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ grito con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no ver a donde iba... como si eso le fuera a ayudar de alguna manera.

Cayo por unos segundos, que le resultaron eternos, cuando sintió que algo sujetaba su alma y de pronto dejara de caer.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida de lo que acaba de pasar, antes de mirarse a sí misma para comprobar si podía ver qué pasaba y encontrarse que su alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo y que el color de este había cambiado de rojo brillante a un color azul marino.

"¿Eh? ¿Estoy muerta?" pregunto en su pensamiento sin saber que le había salvado... aunque esa magia se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

_ TRANQUILA HUMANO, TENEMOS TODO BAJO CONTROL_ grito una voz familiar llamando la atención en esa extraña situación.

La joven humana movió la cabeza hacia donde había sonido la voz, para encontrarse entre los árboles que estaban Papyrus con un gesto preocupado en su rostro y abriendo los brazos, como si esperara atraparla, mientras que detrás de él estaba Sans con uno de sus ojos completamente oscuro y el izquierdo brillaba de un color azul que lo reconoció enseguida... era la misma manera que usaba su magia en la sala del juico contra Chara... y la mano izquierda alzada mientras brillaba del mismo color.

Sonrió aliviada al darse cuenta que esos 2 monstruos que acaba de conocer la habían salvado y unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, amenazando con escurrirse por su rostro.

Papyrus miro angustiado como la chica comenzaba llorar.

_ TRANQUILO HUMANO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTA AQUI_ dijo Papyrus intentando parecer tranquilo y no mostrar preocupación mientras que Sans la bajaba con cuidado al suelo.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, la magia de Sans se disolvió, pero en cuando lo hizo Frisk se vio incapaz de mantenerse sobre sus piernas... temblaban demasiado por el miedo de lo que había pasado como para eso.

El de la bufanda lo observo preocupado sin saber qué hacer en esa situación y más cuando comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

_ HU-HUMANO ¿ESTAS BIEN?_ pregunto acercándose a la joven con cuidado de no alterarla aún más, pero en cuando lo hizo, ella se lanco contra su pecho asustándolo.

Se la quedó mirando sin saber realmente que hacer y se volteo hacia su hermano, por si acabo sabía que estaba ocurriendo, a lo que este simplemente alzo los hombros un poco... el ya tampoco comprendía ya a esa humana.

Aunque tampoco significaba que se fiara del todo de ella, en cualquier momento podía comenzar una masacre.

_ He pasado... tanto... miedo_ murmuro entre lágrimas llamando la atención de ambos esqueletos mientras de aferraba con aun más fuerza a la armadura de combate del más alto_ pensaba que iba a morir.

Papyrus la miro de una manera tierna antes de colocar una mano en la espalda de la joven y acariciarla en círculos, esperaba así poderla ayudar un poco.

_ TRANQUILA HUMANA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTA AQUI PARA AYUDARTE_ dijo esperando ayudarla un poco.

_ Eso chico, si no ¿Quién va a hacer los puzles de Paps?_ comento Sans sonriendo alegremente y giño la cuenca a la humana... aunque ella no la viera_ se sentiría completamente "huesolado".

El alto lanzo un gruñido por el juego de palabras de su hermano y más cuando noto que el pecho de la chica se sacudió fuertemente de nuevo... como cuando estaba llorando.

_ SANS, HICISTES LLORAR A LA HUMANA_ gruño el esqueleto mirando de reojo a su hermano que parecía totalmente tranquilo, antes de que escuchara un sonido suave proveniente de la chica que sujetaba... no parecía un llanto_ ¿EH?

_ Pues me parece hermano que se estaba riendo.

Papyrus lo miro extrañado y más porque según el alguien no era capaz de reírse y llorar a la vez, antes de notar como Frisk se incorporaba un poco mientras continuaba lo que parecía riéndose por lo bajo.

_ ¿HUMANO? ¿ESTAS BIEN?_ pregunto Papyrus preocupado por la salud de la humana y más cuando vio su cara.

Su rostro estaba bañada de sus lágrimas haciendo que sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas y sus ojos irritados y rompiendo con el aspecto que alguien así podría tener, tenía una enorme sonrisa sincera.

Papyrus parpadeo desconcentrado ¿Cómo podría ser que pudiera tener esos dos sentimientos contradictorias a la vez?

"SEGURO QUE ES POR MI" pensó intentando encontrar una explicación a esto "NADIE ES CAPAZ DE SENTIRSE TRISTE ANTE MI PRESENCIA"

Papyrus hincho el pecho con orgullo ante su descubrimiento, mientras que Frisk se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

_ Estoy mejor, Papyrus_ contesto la joven más tranquila, aunque su voz aun sonaba seca, y su corazón aun latía con fuerza en su pecho_ Gracias por salvarme a los dos.

_ NO TIENES QUE AGRADECERNOS NADA_ dijo Papyrus de una manera orgullosa de su logro y un leve sonrojo naranja en sus mejillas_ EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE ESTA DISPUESTO A DAR UNA MANO A QUIEN LO NECESITA.

_ O un "hueso" en su caso.

Un gruñido contenido salió del alto por ese nuevo juego de palabras del mayor, mientras que la chica se reía un poco de eso.

_ Ves Paps, le hizo reír_ comento Sans señalando a la chica con la cabeza.

_ SI... NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE LE GUSTEN TUS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS_ dijo frustrado aunque no podía ocultar una leve sonrisa en su cráneo.

_ Bueno Papyrus... tienes que reconocer que tienen su gracia_ comento Frisk antes de intentar ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas se negaron de nuevo a sostenerla.

Todavía temblando por el susto.

_ HUMANO ¿NO PUEDES LEVANTARTE?_ pregunto Papyrus al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

Frisk asistió mientras que un profundo sonrojo aparecía en su mejillas, cuando el alto mostro una sonrisa orgullosa... parecía que tenía una idea.

_ ENTONCES ¿PORQUE EL HUMANO NO HACE DE MIENTRAS EL PUZZLE?_ dijo mostrando la idea el amante de los acertijos, a lo que la chica parpadeo confundida.

_ Esa es una gran idea, Paps_ apoyo la idea de su hermano menor y haciendo que ella estuviera aún más confundida.

Parpadeo la chica sin entender cómo podía ser una buena idea, ¿Cómo podía hacer un puzle cuando ni si quiera podría desplazarse?

_ Chicos un momento yo_ murmuro la adolescente esperando llamar la atención de ambos monstruos.

_ SANS, SACA EL PUZZLE QUE HAS ELEGIDO_ dijo de una manera orgullosa e incitando al más bajo a sacer lo que había ido a buscar a Snowdin antes.

_ ¿Papel?_ pregunto esperando esta vez no terminar tan ignorada como antes, mientras que sus ojos captaban como Sans sacaba un papel recortado y doblado del bolsillo de su chaqueta "¿El puzle es el papel? ¿Qué tipo de acertijo será?"

Frisk se quedó expectante, mirando curioso a ese esqueleto de baja estatua que se acercaba poco a poco para entregarle ese curioso papel.

_ Toma_ dijo Sans entregando el papel misterioso a la chica_ no te rompas el cráneo.

La de la chaqueta marrón se rio un poco por el juego de palabras mientras que el de la bufanda rojiza lanzo un gemido frustrado, abrió el papel con curiosidad, esperaba encontrarse con un gran reto pero... lo que había allí realmente le sorprendió.

Allí delante solamente estaba una simple sopa de letras.

"Parece que no mentía con eso que decía eso que no esperaba demasiado" pensó divertida Frisk antes de mostrar una sonrisa divertida "Por suerte soy buena en las sopas de letras, porque odio con toda mi alma los sudokus" movió su mano como si buscara algo, solo para darse cuenta que se habían olvidado de algo "¿Y el lápiz?".

Papyrus noto que la humana parecía tener algún tipo de problema para superar ese reto.

_ HUMANO ¿PASA ALGO?

_ Bueno... es que no puedo resolverlo..._ contesto haciendo que Papyrus abriera sus cuencas sorprendido.

_ Vaya... entonces habría sido mejor elegir un crucigrama de esta mañana_ dijo Sans asustado aún más a su hermano.

_ ¿UN CUCIGRAMA? PERO SI ESO ES SUPER FACIL_ dijo a medio grito Papyrus a su hermano por lo que había propuesto_ YO HUBIERA ELEGIDO LA SOPA DE LETRAS JUNIOR... ESO ES MUCHO MÁS DIFICIL.

_ ¿Que? ¿Ese revoltijo de letras difícil?_ contesto Sans de manera irónica a ese otro esqueleto, mientras cruzaba sus brazos_ pero si eso es para huesitos.

Frisk parpadeo al ver como esos dos se estaban peleando por saber quién tenía razón en cual era mejor, aunque al final eso daba igual... dieran lo que le dieran, sin un lápiz sería incapaz de resolver nada.

_ Chicos, que solo necesito un...

_ ¿PARA HUESITOS? Y TU VES DIFICULTAD A ESA COSA QUE SE PUEDEN RESOLVER CON UNA SOLA LETRA_ respondió Papyrus cortando a la humana y enfrentándose a los gustos de su hermano mayor_ SOLO TENGO QUE COLOCAR Z EN TODOS LOS CUADROS... YA QUE SOLO ME PROVOCAN RONCAR.

Sans entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar eso, antes de que Papyrus se volteara hacia quien hasta hace unos instantes intentara hablar.

_ HUMANO, SOLO TU PUEDES RESOLVER ESTA GRAN DUDA_ dijo el alto serio a la chica que estaba sentada_ ¿QUE DICES QUE ES MAS DIFICIL: LOS CUCIGRAMAS O LAS SOPAS DE LETRAS?

Frisk se quedó aturdida por unos momentos... estaba intentando pensar como había terminado metida en el medio de una pelea de hermanos.

"Yo solo quería que me dieran un lápiz y he terminado así" pensó mientras una leve capa de sudor aparecía en su nuca_ ¿yo?

_ Claro... eres como se dice -alguien imparcial- _ contesto Sans en un tono tranquilo pero se mostraba claramente que estaba expectante a su decisión_ ¿Que dices?

_ Bueno... los dos me parecen difíciles, pero si me tengo que quedar con uno de los dos seria con los crucigramas_ contesto con total sinceridad lo que le parecía, haciendo que el más alto abriera la boca.

_ ¿QUE? ¿TU TAMBIEN HUMANO?_ comento escandalizado Papyrus por la elección pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algún cosa más_ SOIS TAL PARA CUAL... AMBOS OS GUSTAN LOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS Y LOS CUCIGRAMAS_ lanzo un gruñido frustrado salió del esqueleto antes de girarse_ ASI NO SE PUEDE TRABAJAR CON GANAS.

Después de decir eso, el que había hablado se marchó con pasos firmes dejando solos a esos dos con camiseta y con expresiones completamente distintas... Frisk estaba confundida mientras que Sans tenía un gesto tranquilo, parecía que estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

_ Y no me ha dejado decirle que en realidad lo que me parece más difíciles son los Sudokus_ murmuro Frisk parpadeando aturdida y haciendo que Sans se riera.

_ Bueno... Paps encuentra dificultad en cosas que no la tienen_ comento el de la capucha azulina divertido_ sabes que... ayer intento revolver el horóscopo.

Los ojos de la humana se abrieron al escuchar lo que dicho echo ese otro monstruo y mostro una sonrisa tensa como si estuviera aguantando la risa, mientras que Sans entrecerró sus cuencas al ver la reacción de la chica.

_ ¿Te estas riendo de lo que te dicho?_ pregunto intentando parecer serio... aunque fallaba en el intento.

_ Lo siento, pero no puede evitarlo_ contesto lamentándose de lo que abría echo_ No quería reírme de tu hermano... pero tienes que reconocer que imaginarse la situación es gracioso.

_ Lo sé, yo me estaba riendo muchísimo cuando lo vi_ comento como si nada haciendo que ella lo mirase con una ceja levantada... ¿No estaba molesta con ella antes?_ aunque eso mismo hace que mi hermano mole tanto.

_ Sí que lo hace, Sans_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de intentar levantarse al notar que se sentía mejor de las piernas "Espero no tener que enfrentarme a el"

El esqueleto se quedó mirando a la humana intrigado por lo que estaría pensando, cuando esta comenzó a andar para continuar avanzando.

_ Bueno... hacer que tiene pensado ahora mi_ comento mirando de reojo al esqueleto antes de levantar la mano de una manera que se parecía a lo que había hecho en el otro puzle_ Hasta la siguiente, Sans.

El que portaba la chaqueta azul se quedó viendo como esa chica se alegaba hacia el horizonte para desaparecer de la vista y...

_ ¡Hey chica!_ llamo Sans esperando que no estuviera ya demasiado lejos para escucharle_ Ten cuidado con los perros.

Pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada de parte de ella al recordarle lo que había pasado con el can menor antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista, estaba seguro que no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse en esa situación de nuevo.

Sans se quedó por unos momentos solo en ese sitio, mirando a la nada antes de colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Y bien... ¿Ahora qué hago?" pensó preguntase a si mismo que podría hacer ahora con ella "Podría continuar como hasta ahora... vigilándola cuando esta con Paps y estando presente o... ocultarme en el bosque y saber lo que hace sin que tenga consciencia de que estoy ahí"

Se quedó pensativo para elegir entre esas dos cosas podría hacer... aunque realmente, pensando fríamente solo había una que podría darle la respuesta clara de lo que quería saber, la única que le daría las acciones genuinas de la humana y más porque estaba seguro que ella era capaz de recordar la lucha que tuvieron.

Tenía que seguirla sin que ella fuera consciente de que estaba ahí.

"Lo siento Paps, te dejo el resto de los puzles a ti" pensó antes de convocar su magia para dirigirse lejos de allí y... hacer lo que había elegido.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Al fiiiiin acabe el capítulo... Qué largo me ha quedado owo pero me ha gustado como ha quedado, y ¿ustedes que os parece? En algunos días subiré una pequeña tira de una parte de este capítulo a mi DA -aquí tenéis el link para verlo quien quiera- .com**

 **Pero para lo que se haiga quedado con ganas de más tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo con...**

 **Mas puzles de Papyrus...**

 **Más problemas para Frisk... pero...**

 **¿Sans encontrara las respuestas que busca?**

 **Tenéis que esperar al siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

_ HABLANDO

"PENSAMIENTO"

Sans apareció detrás de un árbol cercano a donde calculado que podría estar la humana, este se trataba de un lugar amplio donde solo había nieve, hielo y algún que otro pino, como todo ese lugar y que era el lugar donde la pareja de la brigada perruna había elegido para llevar acabo sus rondas y como había pensado allí estaba.

Frisk estaba agarrándose la chaqueta con ambos manos para boquear el frio, o por lo menos intentarlo sin mucho éxito, hasta que de pronto se paró con un gesto preocupado y atento... como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención.

Sans observo a la dirección que estaba mirando fijamente la chica para ver dos figuras blancas y negras acercándose a su posición.

"Esos no son Doggami y Doggaressa" pensó Sans reconociendo a esos dos monstruos cuando ya podía verlos con más claridad.

Se trataban de 2 perros de pelaje blanco completamente, que iban vestidos con unas túnicas negras atadas con capuchas que tenían encima de su cabeza, en sus manos estaban un hecho, en cada uno de ellos, que era la mitad del tamaña de uno de ellos.

Frisk mostro un gesto preocupado y gimió al verlo acercándose a donde estaba ella, antes de mirar a su alrededor rápidamente como si buscara algo para ocultarse de la vista de los monstruos pero...

_ ¿Hueles eso?_ pregunto uno de ellos con una voz masculina antes de mirar a su compañero a su lado y haciendo que la humana se quedara paralizada.

Si... es un olor extrañado y molesto contesto la voz femenina en un tono serio mientras olfateaba al aire, como si intentara rastrear la procedencia del olor.

"Por favor, que no se refieran a mi" pensó Frisk asustada mirando a esos dos perros que parecían intentar rastrear eso cuando vio como la hembra alzaba su brazo hacia ella.

Viene de allí gruño con voz firme la hembra llamando la atención a su compañero que enseguida claro sus ojos en esa dirección.

El esqueleto observo como Frisk retrocedió para alegarse de esos dos monstruos con los ojos completamente abiertos por el miedo, pero para desgracia de ella, estos se movieron más rápido de lo que había pensado, rodeándola en un momento y usando sus hocicos para asegurarse que así era... no se habían equivocado en localizar ese "olor".

"Haber como sales de esta, chica" pensó Sans observando atentamente lo que ocurría ahí.

Estaba curioso por lo que podía ocurrir pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo por la seguridad de esa pareja inocente que solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo... ignorantes de las cosas que podía hacer esa chica.

Pero era la oportunidad perfecta para ver completamente la forma de actuar de la joven... intentará completamente intentando comprenderlos como había hecho hasta ahora o por un segundo pensara en usar la violencia para salir de allí.

Doggami miro a su pareja de reojo y luego a la humana que tenían delante.

_ ¡OLOR, INDENTIFICATE!_ ordeno el macho con voz profunda a la adolescente que cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

_ Yo_ gimió asustada por esos dos monstruos armados sin saber cómo contestarles... ¿Cómo podía identificarse un olor? No tenía ni idea.

Capto como esos dos caninos continuaban olfateándola a consciencia, dejando a la humana determinada sin saber que podía hacer... cuando ambos entrecerraron los ojos.

_ Este olor_ murmuro en un gruñido haciendo que Frisk se tensara al mismo tiempo que una luz carmesí comenzara a salir de su pecho_ me hace querer destruirlo.

Destruirte a ti gruño Doggaresa en el mismo tono que había usado su pareja.

Sans observo como se formaba el corazón rojo brillante en el pecho justo antes de que la pareja de perros se lanzara contra ella con esas hachas y la humana saltara rápidamente atrás para no terminar partida en dos.

_ Mierda_ oyó Sans mascullar a la chica mientras volvía echarse hacia atrás por el siguiente ataque de los monstruos_ ¿Porque me pasan esas cosas a mí?

Frisk miro a esos dos monstruos que estaban completamente sincronizados para realizar ataques en dúo, aunque únicamente por ahora solo habían usado el arma así que no sabían usado el arma así que no sabían que otras ataques queden tener y después prestara atención a su alrededor a su alrededor para buscar algo que le permitiera salir situación... algo que no paso desapercibido para Sans.

"Vamos Frisk... ¿Qué piensas hacer?" se preguntó el comediante intrigado por lo que queda hacer la chica "¿Actuaras para encontrar una solución pacifica o harás una violencia?"

"Mierda ¿Qué hago?" se preguntó Frisk mientras saltaba para esquivar el hacha de Doggami antes de darse cuenta de un hecho importante "Un momento ¡Son perros! Seguro que si les lanzo un palo irán a buscarlo" refecciono antes de mostrar una sonrisa, sabiendo que podía tomar el control de la situación para acabar ya la pelea "Entonces necesito encontrar un palo" decidió antes de ver de reojo como Doggaresa apretaba su arma dispuesta a atacar "Aunque... ¿porque diguieron antes lo de ese olor?"

La adolescente no tuvo más tiempo en seguir ese cuestionario mental, ya que tuvo que moverse rápidamente a la izquierda para evitar el filo que iba por su dirección pero...

"¡MIERDA!" pensó asustada por lo que estaba viendo nada más alejarse de la hembra.

Como si hubieran adivinado cual iba a ser un próximo paso, Doggami lo estaba esperando con su hacha levantada y dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Frisk reacciona sin pesarlo demasiado, solamente en su cabeza la idea que tenía que terminar viva y aunque consiguió evitar a Doggami, su pie se resbalo por culpa de la nieve y cayó de un costado sobre esta.

La humana lanzo un quejido por el golpe y más porque por el acto reflejo había intentado evitar el golpe con su brazo herido, mientras que ambos monstruos lo miraron muy serios.

_ El olor ha dejado de huir, ha aceptado su destino_ dijo Doggami muy serio.

Entonces destruyamos el extraño olor dijo Doggaresa lanzándose contra la aterrada humana.

" Este es mi final" pensó cerrando los ojos sin saber que realmente que hacer... no era lo suficiente rápido como para esquivarlos, así que solo podía esperar que cuando vuelva tener más suerte, pero cuando estaba por llegar algo sucedido.

El filo del hacha no le había llegado a tocarla.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos marrones para encontrarse que la perra estaba oliéndose con los ojos bien abiertos y aun con su arma en alto.

_ Doggaresa ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto el macho curioso por la reacción que había tenido su esposa.

Doggaressa en cambio bajo el hacha a un lado y miro a su esposo.

Es un cachorro dijo con un tono preocupado y asustado Es un cachorro asustado y lo hemos atacado

_ ¡¿QUEEEE?!

La chica observo como el macho se acercaba corriendo hacia ella con el mismo gesto de miedo que tenía su esposa... no se podía creer lo que casi habían hecho.

_ Lo siento mucho, cachorro_ disculpo el macho mientras bajaba la cola_ tendrías que habernos dicho que eran un cachorro.

_ ¿Eh?_ mascullo la chica sin entender nada... ¿cachorro? ¿Ella? Acaso esos monstruos se fiaban más de su olfato que en su vista.

Al parecer que tu miedo lo que provoca ese extraño olor explico la hembra intentando parecer tranquila, que aun y así se notaba que estaba preocupada ¿No te hemos herido?

Frisk movió la mano el brazo herido, que le estaba doliendo como un infierno por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho hoy.

_ No, estoy bien_ dijo aunque era verdad en parte... estaba herida pero no por culpa de ellas.

Doggami puso un gesto preocupado al escuchar eso, como si no creyeran a la joven humana, quien mostro una sonrisa tranquila.

_ De verdad, estoy bien_ dijo rápidamente esperando que le crean, pero parecían que continuara sin creerle.

¿Y el quejido? pregunto recordándole el sonido que había hecho cuando se había caído.

_ Solo fue por caer, pero no me rompí nada_ contesto mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no apoyar el brazo adolorido... estaba segura que si lo hacía, no podía evitar gritar.

Ambos monstruos caninos se miraron no muy seguro de que estuviera diciendo la verdad... cosa que provoco que Frisk les sonrieran, realmente se preocupaban por la seguridad de ella.

Aunque se acaban de conocer.

_ La verdad es que un poco más adelante tengo que encontrarme con alguien_ explico Frisk de una manera tranquila a esos dos caminos_ si quieres... podéis acompañarme para asegurarlos que llego bien y de una sola pieza.

Doggami se quedó pensativo por la idea de la chica, antes de que Doggaresa le coloco una mano en el brazo de su esposo y asistió.

Es una buena idea comento la hembra de una manera tranquila No me siento segura dejando a un cachorro solo, cualquier monstruo podría atacarte al notar tu miedo como si fuera algo amenazante

_ Allí que te acompañaremos hasta que llegues con quien has quedado_ termino de decir Doggami de una manera muy seria.

Sans estaba mirando sorprendido como esos dos monstruos acompañaban a esa humana hacia donde seguramente estaría su hermano.

Había esperado que la humana diera algún indicio de que tomara el camino fácil en algún momento, que terminara haciendo en amago que le hiciera suponer que se iba a bañar en polvo, pero en ningún momento había pasado eso... incluso para su sorpresa había terminado consiguiendo que la cuidaran esos dos perros, aunque fuera temporalmente.

Realmente esa humana era una caja de sorpresas.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sans, al imaginarse las sorpresas que podían esperarse de esa extraña chica, antes de concentrar su magia para tele transportarse al siguiente punto que podría ayudarse a espiarla... era cerca de donde estaba el puzle de los cambios de interruptores de su hermano menor había hecho para controlar el paso al puzle que había fabricado la Dra. Alphys.

Apareció detrás de una roca antes de que sus "oídos" captaran la risa característica de su hermano, llamándolo la atención y volteándose a su dirección... encontrándose que estaba amontonando la nieve en montones que tapaban los puntos de acceso que este tenía, cambiando el puzle por completo.

"Estará arreglando el puzle para que sea más interesante" pensó Sans imaginándose cuál es la idea de su hermano "o por lo menos que sea más fresco".

Se rio un poco mentalmente sabiendo que tenía toda la razón en lo que había pensado, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber que era así, mientras que se escondía para que ni su hermano menor y la humana supieran que estaba allí... tenía que hacerlo si quería ver de una manera verifica la actitud de la humana, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que este preocupada.

Que lo haiga dejado "solo" a su hermano no significa que no se preocupe... o no esté preparado para protegerlo.

El haría todo lo posible para que no terminase convertido en polvo.

Una mirada seria apareció en el rostro del comediante, quedándose atrás de un par de pinos jóvenes que habían crecido muy cerca uno del otro, dándole la cobertura que necesitaba para estar oculto y espero mientras observaba con atención lo que estaba haciendo.

Observo como Papyrus coloco una nueva pila de nieve, antes de que se quedara mirando orgulloso lo que había hecho.

_ PERFECTO, SEGURO QUE EL HUMANO LE ARA ILUSION QUE SE PAREZCA A MI CARA_ dijo emocionado con una gran sonrisa feliz antes de mirar hacia donde tenía que aparecer la humana con un gesto preocupado "AUNQUE ESPERO QUE LLEGE PRONTO PARA PODER QUITAR LA NIEVE QUE HE PUESTO PORQUE... NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO QUE TENGA UNA SOLUCION"

Un gemido salió del alto antes de cruzarse de brazos pensativo al darse cuenta de una cosa, tanto el cómo su hermano nunca habían hecho este puzle para pasar... él podía simplemente saltar por encima sin problemas gracias a su altura y su hermano siempre se tele transportaba para ir a un lado al otro.

"SERA MEJOR QUE ME PONGA A BUSCAR LA RESPUESTA POR SI ACASO NO LLEGA A TIEMPO Y SE CONGELAN" pensó sabiendo la facilidad que la nieve se convertía en hielo por el frio perpetuo que había en Snowdin, antes de mirar a uno de los árboles que estaban a su derecha "AUNQUE POR SUERTE CONTAMOS CON ESO, POR SI ACASO NO LA ENCUENTRO"

Volvió a prestar atención a ese puzle con un gesto pensativo, intentando hacer lo que había pensado mientras que el de chaqueta azul había dejado de prestarle atención y miraba a ese camino completamente extrañado, le molestaba que no hubieran llegado aún.

Vale que él se había tele transportado pero... tampoco se tardaba tanto de donde la había visto hasta aquí.

"¿Habrá pasado algo?" pensó Sans extrañado antes de abrir sus ojos de golpe asustado "No puede ser... no se habrá atrevido después de todo ha..."

Como si los hubieran llamado, el trio que había visto partir antes acaban de llegar sujetando uno por cada brazo a la humana que estaba con sus manos en la cara, parecían que estaba evitando que se cayera o algo así, ya que ella estaba tanto tumbos y llamando la atención con el ruido de pasos al esqueleto que estaba visible.

_ LLEGAS TARDE, HU_ paro de decir Papyrus al darse cuenta de cómo estaba la chica_ ¿QUE HA PASADO?

Se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba la adolescente preocupada, mientras que ella levanto la mirada sin quitar su mano de la zona de la nariz.

_ Tranquilo Papyrus, no es nada_ murmuro un poco adolorida, mientras que Doggami los miraba muy serio_ solo fue un accidente tonto.

El que soñaba con poder entrar en la guardia real levanto una "ceja" antes de mirar a esos dos monstruos que aún lo sujetaban con fuerza.

_ ¿QUE SUCEDIO?_ pregunto al esqueleto esperando que alguno de los dos contestaran.

_ Pues estábamos viniendo aquí cuando se resbalo por el hielo y término chocándose contra un árbol_ explico el macho del matrimonio muy serio mientras que Frisk gimió un poco por la vergüenza.

Los esqueletos presentes tuvieron reacciones distintas por lo que había pasado... mientras que Papyrus los miraba con un gesto adolorido al imaginarse tal escena, Sans estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse, para no terminar siendo descubierto.

"Mierda, no me puedo creer que me lo perdí" pensó Sans mientras prestaba atención a la chica que continuaba protegiéndose la nariz, fastidiándose por una vez de usar su magia favorita para desplazarse, si hubiera esperado un poco lo hubiera visto en persona y seguro que hubiera sido mucho más divertido que en su imaginación.

_ ¿ESTAS BIEN?_ pregunto el menor directamente a la chica.

_ Si_ contesto tranquilamente antes de quitarse su mano de la nariz para mostrarle que no se había hecho nada malo.

Un gesto de dolor se profundizo en el esqueleto de altura al ver el rostro de la humana... su nariz estaba completamente colorada y daba la impresión que se fuera a hinchar en poco tiempo.

_ SE VE DOLOROSA_ dijo señalando la nariz, con cuidado de no tocarlo sin querer.

_ No me visto pero me lo imagino_ comento Frisk antes de mostrar una sonrisa tranquila a ese monstruo_ pero es mucho más lo que parece de lo que en realidad es, no tengo nada roto.

Papyrus lo miro sin fiarse o no, de que fuera como ella decía... eso no se veía como si no fuera nada, algo que también Sans estaba de acuerdo desde su escondite.

Frisk mostro una mirada tierna a ese monstruo imaginándose lo que debía de pasarle por la cabeza.

_ En serio Papyrus_ dijo rápidamente y con un tono seguro mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura "por lo menos el frio de aquí está evitando que termine convertido en una patata" pensó antes de girarse a esos dos monstruos caninos que la habían escoltado hasta aquí_ muchas gracias por acompañarme.

_ No tienes por qué darlas, extraño cachorro_ dijo riéndose Doggami mientras que su esposa colocaba su pata en el hombro de la chica_ es un placer ayudar.

Pero cuítate y mírate eso en la posada comento Doggaresa de una manera seria y sin querer recordándole lo que le había dicho Toriel al salir de las ruinas.

_ Eso are, no os preocupéis_ respondió con total sinceridad esperando que por lo menos ellos si compraran su escusa.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos antes de asistir, poniéndose de acuerdo en aceptar la excusa de la joven y se comenzaron a marchar de allí dejando al ellos dos solos.

Frisk sonrió al esqueleto antes de voltearse hacia donde estaba lo que el otro había trabajado.

_ ¿Ese es el puzle nuevo?_ pregunto para llamarle la atención y esperando que con eso se olvidase de que se había golpeado.

Papyrus parpadeo desconcentrado mientras se giraba para ver a lo que se estaba refiriéndose y encontrándose que estaba señalando a lo que se había olvidado en cuando ella había llegado, formando una sonrisa orgullosa.

_ EXACTO HUMANO_ dijo de una manera más fresca imposible mientras daba un paso para acercarse a eso_ AUNQUE AHI UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA.

Frisk levanto una ceja al escuchar eso, llamando la atención de paso de su hermano escondido que se quedó pensativo.

"¿Qué problema?" se preguntó mostrando un gesto preocupado.

_ ¿Qué problema?_ pregunto la chica como si hubiera leído la mente del cómico.

Un gesto nervioso apareció en el rostro del esqueleto, antes de ponerse a jugar con sus dedos.

_ BUENO VERAS... RESULTA QUE PENSAR QUE PODIA MODIFICARLO TEMPORALMENTE PARA QUE SE PARECIESE A MI CARA_ comenzó a decirle en un tono nervioso antes de señalar a ese puzle rodeando de nieve_ COMO TARDASTES TANTO...

_ La nieve se ha congelado_ termino de decir Frisk adivinando a donde está por llegar con lo que estaba diciendo,

_ EXACTO_ afirmo alegremente por lo que lo hubiera comprendido tan rápido_ AUNQUE ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA.

Un parpadeo confuso salió de la humana sin entender ahora mismo que se estaba refiriendo... Si no era ese el problema ¿porque se le explicaba?

_ PUES EL PROBLEMA ES QUE EL MODIFICARLO TAMBIEN LO HE ECHO EN SU RESOLUCION_ explico Papyrus antes de señalar a más adelante donde se podían ver lo que parecían una especie de pinchos que le llegaban a la cintura a la humana_ Y SI NO LO RESOLVEMOS NO PODEMOS CONTINUAR.

El menos de los hermanos esqueletos observo como los ojos de la humana se habían ampliamente por la noticia.

_ ¿QUE? ES UNA BROMA ¿NO?_ pregunto asustada mirando la reacción de ese esqueleto, que le decía en su interior que no mentía.

_ MUCHO ME TEMO QUE NO, HUMANO_ contesto apenado por lo que había provocado sin quererlo.

_ Pero... ¿Estás seguro que aun ahora tiene una solución?

Una sonrisa salió que portaba una bufanda carmesí antes de que levantara un dedo.

_ CLARO, NO EXISTE PUZZLE SIN SOLUCION_ dijo emocionado y seguro de sí mismo, haciendo que los dos que estaban allí escuchándole les cayera una gota.

"Vamos, que no está seguro de que lo tenga" pensaron tanto Sans, como Frisk a la vez por segunda vez.

El monstruo escondido negó con la cabeza por eso, aunque la verdad es que la situación era realmente curiosa y problemática para la humana... aunque no era un caso perdido por si acaso no había solución.

"Por lo menos contamos con "eso" por si ocurre algo" pensó Sans recordando el plan de emergencia que tenían "así que tampoco es que se quedaran atrapados aquí".

Frisk suspiro antes de mostrar un gesto pensativo, mientras que miraba al puzle que ahora mismo estaba.

Lo que tenían que hacer parecía sencillo a simple vista... aunque tenía la impresión que no lo seria.

_ Entonces sería mejor que nos pongamos en faena en el puzle_ comento en un tono serio y sin mirar a quien estaba a su lado " A ver si puedo llegar a Snowdin"

_ EXACTO, Y YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS TAMBIEN AYUDARA A RESORVERLO_ dijo Papyrus de una manera orgullosa a la chica.

La de la chaqueta marrón se rio sabiendo que era cierto, del poco tiempo que lo conocía se había dado cuenta que le gustaban los puzle y no dejaría uno por resolver.

_ Pues hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Papyrus_ dijo en un tono serio y una sonrisa, mirando a ese monstruo.

_ CUENTA CON ELLO, HUMANO_ afirmo en el mismo tono que le había hablado.

Se acercaron a ese puzle, para mirarlo con atención antes de hacer algún movimiento, para ver que claramente lo que era los salidas originales para evitar pisar 2 veces los botones, ahora había nieve de diferente color, indicando que como había dicho Papyrus la había colocado recientemente y haciendo que ahora solo existieran 5 salidas, en su interior estaban unos paneles con una X en azul y en el exterior estaba un botón sin ningún patrón en el suelo.

Coloco su mano en la barbilla con un gesto pensativo.

_ Por lo que veo, hay cambiar todos las "X"_ reflexiono seria al llegar a esa confusión.

_ EXACTO, HAY QUE CAMBIARLOS A "O" Y ESTARA RESUELTO, PERO HAY QUE TENER ENCUENTRA QUE TAMBIEN CAMBIAN DESPUES A TRIANGULOS_ explico Papyrus de una manera tranquila para que tuviera encuentra que podría que pasar si pisas por descuido 2 veces una baldosas_ Y UNA VEZ ESO NO PUEDES VOLVER A PISAR, PARA QUE LLEGE DE NUEVO A "X".

Frisk movió la cabeza para mirar al esqueleto que acaba de decirle todo eso y provocándole una gran duda.

_ ¿Y no hay ninguna manera de volver al inicio?

_ SI QUE LA HAY_ comento tranquilamente antes de señalar ese botón que estaba aparte_ SI PULSAS ESE BOTON TODAS LOS PANELES SE REINICIARAN.

_ Interesante_ murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos por lo que acaba de enterarse_ si me equivoco en un a hay que comenzarlo de nuevo.

_ SI, AUNQUE ESTE BOTON TAMBIEN FUNCIONA PARA CUANDO ESTEN TODOS EN SU POSICION CORRECTA HACER QUE SE QUITEN LO QUE LO QUE NOS IMPIDE IRNOS_ explicando esto último señalando unos especie de pinchos de una altura que llegaba a Frisk por la cintura y haciendo que ella asistieran para hacerle ver que había comprendido lo que pasaba.

No solo funcionaba para borrar, si no que también era lo que podía librarlos de donde estaban.

Sin decir nada más el esqueleto alto observo como la humana se dirigía a una de las entrados, que estaban en la parte superior izquierda y dio un paso en el interior haciendo que cambiara a "O" la panel que tenía en sus pies, antes de parar y quedarse mirando a ambos lados... sopesando que dirección tenía que tomar para resolverlo con éxito, y se acercó a donde estaba allá, para mirar lo que hacía.

Están dispuesto a ayudarla si lo necesitaba.

Sans capto como la chica avanzaba con cuidado por ese puzle con paso firme hasta que termino saliendo del puzle por la salida inferior izquierda, dejando los paneles en la forma de "X" en su posición correcta.

"Vaya, tiene un pensamiento realmente rápido" pensó el cómico sorprendido de que con un solo vistazo ya tuviera una idea bastante precisa de lo que tenía que hacer para resolverlo y más porque no recordaba que en la otra línea lo hubiera resuelto... o sí.

La verdad es que había parte de ese "reset" que se veía incapaz de recordar con total claridad.

Miro como la chica caminaba por la parte exterior manteniendo un gesto pensativo en su rostro, como si estuviera eligiendo el siguiente paso que pudiera resolverlo, cuando de pronto desapareció de su vista y escuchara un ruido seco.

"¿Eh?" pensó el esqueleto más bajo antes de bajar la mirada al nivel del suelo, para encontrarse con algo que le hizo sonreír.

La adolescente estaba sentada en la nieve, con un gesto adolorido y frustrado de que le volviera a pasar lo mismo.

_ Ay_ gimió llamando la atención del monstruo que estaba con ella para el puzle, mientras que el que estaba escondido mostro una sonrisa divertido.

"Seguro que si me acordaría de esto, si lo hubiera resuelto"

Papyrus se acercó rápidamente asustado hacia donde yacía la chica, pasando por un lado del puzle a medio resolver.

_ HUMANO ¿ESTAS BIEN?

_ Si_ contesto la joven mirando al esqueleto mientras se intentaba levantarse con cuidado de no volver a pisar ningún hielo que estuviera oculto por la nieve.

_ DEJA QUE TE AYUDE A LEVANTARME, HUMANO_ ofreció el energético monstruo agachándose un poco, antes de estirar su mano hacia la chica.

Frisk levanto la mirada antes de aceptar la ayuda con una sonrisa.

Una vez ya en pie se sacudió un poco la nieve que se le había pegado en la ya por si ya la húmeda ropa.

_ Gracias Papyrus_ agradeció con toda su alma determinada, antes de mirarse las botas que llevaba_ está claro que estas botas no son lo mejor para andar por la nieve.

_ ESO VEO HUMANO_ contesto antes de poner un gesto orgulloso y una sonrisa radiante mirando al chico_ PERO NO TIENES PORQUE PREOCUPARTE, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE AYUDARA A RESOLVER ESTE PUZZLE SIN QUE TE RESVALES.

La chica se rio un poco, aun manteniendo la mano aguantada del esqueleto.

_ Entones se puede decir que estoy en tus huesos.

Papyrus lanzo un gemido por lo que acaba de decir la chica, mientras que si hermano estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su risa... los juegos de palabras y los chistes malos eran una de sus debilidades más notorias y tenía que reconocer que esa había sido buena.

_! AGGGH! ME OLVIDABA QUE TE GUSTAN TAMBIEN LOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS_ gimió recordando los gustos que habían descubierto de a humana antes de mirarla_ PERO POR SUERTE, ESO NO DETENDRA AL GRAN PAPYRUS EN SU TRABAJO DE AYUDARTE.

"Sin contar que está muy acostumbrado a estos gracias a Sans" pensó Frisk recordando al esqueleto que había conocido nada más salir de las ruinas antes que poner un gesto preocupado al darse cuenta que hacía tiempo que no lo veía "¿Dónde estará?"

El de la bufanda se dio cuenta que algo le estaba preocupando.

_ ¿PASA ALGO, HUMANO?_ pregunto intrigada a las chica llamando la atención_ PORQUE SI TE MOLESTA ES EL PUZZLE, NO TIENES PORQUE ESTANDO CONMIGO.

_ No es eso Papyrus_ contesto con un gesto tranquilo pero manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras que continuaba andando para alcanzar la entrada superior derecha_ solamente me estaba preguntando ¿dónde está Sans?

_ NYE, HE HE HE, NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE PARA NADA POR ESO_ respondió Papyrus divertido y molesto a la vez_ SEGURO QUE SE ESTABA ESCAQUEANDO COMO SIEMPRE EN VEZ DE AYUDARME.

Frisk miro a ese frustrado esqueleto, no le extrañaba para nada lo que acaba de afirmar del mayor y que en realidad sí que lo estuviera haciendo... el mismo le comenzó que era un perezoso.

_ Tranquilo Papyrus, ese puzle lo podemos resolver nosotros sin ningún problemas_ animo Frisk mirando a ese que me quedo mirando por unos segundo antes de mostrar una sonrisa emocionado.

_ ASI SE HABLA, HUMANO.

La chica se rio divertida antes de que reanudaran de nuevo para completar ese puzle de cambio para quitar el obstáculo que les impedían llegar a Snowdin.

No tardaron en tener todos en lo mismo dibujo pero Frisk tubo en un problema técnico, el miedo que no por culpa de su calzado terminara resbalándose y estropeándose el puzle que habían acabado con tanto esfuerzo, pidió a Papyrus que pirara él el botón... cosa que accedió sin problemas a entender el porqué de tal petición.

Pero cuando coloco la bota en el botón...

CLACK

Ese sonido como metálico le llamo la atención de ambos, haciendo que lo miraran a su dirección para encontrarse que los pinchos que estaban cortando en camino estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta terminar hundiéndose en la nieve.

Al fin tenían el camino libre.

Sans observo como si hermano se acercaba a la chica para ayudarle a salir del puzle para que no se terminara cayendo, dispuesto a acompañarla al puzle que había instalado la doctora Alphys... Donde estaba el verdadero reto para ella.

_ BUENO HUMANO_ comenzó a decir Papyrus mientras se alegaban de allí, pero la suficientemente cerca aun para que Sans los pudiera escuchar_ MIENTRAS VAMOS TE VOY A PUZZLE, QUE REALMENTE ERA EL IMPORTANTE.

_ ¿Hay más puzles?_ pregunto haciendo reír al que portaba la bufanda carmesí.

_ CLARO QUE HAY MAS PUZZLE_ respondió divertido mirando a la adolescente_ ESTE LO HIZO LA DOCTORA ALPHYS Y TIENE UNA REGLAS BASTANTE ESPECIEALES... LA PRIMERA...

El cómico dejo de oírles al poco después de que se perdieran en el horizonte, dejándole de nuevo en este paisaje nevado para pensar a donde debía de irse ahora.

Podía irse al puzle random de la científica real o donde estaba el puente que daba a la entrada de Snowdin, que tenían el puzle final... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿En cuál se podía tele transportar sin que Frisk sospechara?

Se puso pensativo sin saber que podía hacer con exactitud, meditando las pros y los contras de cada elección.

Era verdad que si iba a l puzle random tenía que esperar que su hermano estuviera bien hasta que llegara al puente, peso era muy cerca de aquí y no creía que ella tuviera tiempo de hacerte algo y si iba al puente podía decir que estaba en Gillbys y ni Papyrus - y por la reacción de Papyrus, ni ella- sospecharía que estaba persiguiendo y podía hablar con su hermano para que no luchara contra ella.

A lo mejor si evitaba que pasara eso, podía evitar las posibilidades que pudiera existir de que su hermano muriera.

Lanzo suspiro antes concentrar su magia para llegar a la pueblo donde vivían para aparecer por la entrada y se apoyó en uno de los arboles a esperar que su hermano, viniera completamente emocionado por lo que se estaba divirtiéndose con la chica.

Divirtiendo aun cuando ella alguna vez diguiera algún juego de palabras.

Se rio un poco al recordó el que había hecho en el anterior punto que ella estaba y cerro su ojos para descansar para recuperar parte de su magia que había perdido por tanta transformación y esperando no terminar cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus cuencas, lo primero que se dio cuenta era que continuaba estando cerca del puente y lo siguiente fue que no había escuchado la voz de su hermano la voz de su hermano menor molesto por quedarse dormido allí, o el intento de despertarle que estaba seguro que hubiera echo, extrañándolo completamente.

"Es posible que no hubiera estado durmiendo por tanto tiempo" pensó mientras se estiraba de una forma perezosa antes de levantar la mirada al techo de la cueva para saber a qué hora vivía gracias a la luz mágica que bañaba toda la cueva y les entregaba una sensación de día noche, pero en cuando lo hizo la luz de sus cuencas se hizo tan pequeña que amenazo con desaparecer "No... No puede ser tan tarde"

La luz mágica que cuando se había quedado dormido estaba en su punto más brillante, ahora estaba de una manera tan tenue que indicaba que le faltaban unas pocas horas para que llegara la noche para los monstruos.

Mostrándole que de hecho si había dormido por bastantes horas.

Pero justamente eso hacía que provocaba una nueva pregunta: ¿Donde estaba su hermano y la humana? ¿Acaso pasaron por aquí y lo dejaron dormir al verlo? No... Sabía que Papyrus lo hubiera despertado y se hubiera enfadado con él por ser tan perezoso.

Se levantó rápidamente y completamente extrañado, cosa que aumento aún más cuando capto que no había huellas delante de él que iba a Snowdin... Tampoco había nevado en estas horas para que les hubiera tapado.

"No han pasado por aquí" pensó tras darse cuanto que significaba eso antes de fruncir el ceño "Puede que todavía no hagan venido" se dijo para sí mismo, como si intentara encontrar una explicación lógica pero "A quien miento... ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no estaban tan legos de aquí cuando los vi por última vez, como para que sea así" gruño frustrado sabiendo que tenía razón... aun con las caídas de la humana hubieran llegado.

Sans sintió como un nerviosismo mortal se arraigaba en su alma a ser consciente de la única respuesta que podía tener eso.

_ Se han ido por otro camino_ murmuro asustada mientras que su mente aparecía una imagen que haría cualquier cosa para olvidar...

En un campo nevado y en el medio, una bufanda carmesí que pertenecía a su hermano rodeando con una montaña de polvo.

_ No, no, no_ gimió completamente inmóvil, mientras que una mala sensación recorría sus huesos imaginándose lo que había pasado mientras estaba durmiendo... ojala que estuviera equivocado.

Comenzó a correr entrando en Snowdin para dirigirse a la otra entrada que tenía el pueblo, la que por desgracia también era la zona donde estaba el escenario de sus pesadillas, llamando la atención de los monstruos que por allí estaban paseando que lo miraban confundidos o extrañados, antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo... antes de terminar apareciendo a una parte que se encontraba siempre cubierta por una espesa niebla, gracias al cambio brusquedad de la temperatura cambiaba del frio extremo de Snowdin a la zona templada que era la cascada, y que le dificultaba la vista.

"Mierda... ¿Dónde están?" se preguntó asustada, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro esperando encontrar alguna cosa que le indicara donde estaban... ya fuera la figura de ambos o el sonido de sus voces o de algún ataque.

Presto atención a los ruidos que pudo haber mientras andaba con cuidado por la niebla a la dirección que estaba la zona de entrenamiento de su hermano... cuando...

_ AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ese grito provoco un escalofrió en la columna del monstruo echo de huesos, reconociendo el dueño de la voz.

"No" pensó Sans con unas gotas en su cráneo y su alma se estremecía mientras que su mente ponía miles escenarios de lo que podía ver sucediendo allí adelante.

_ ¡HU-HUMANO!

Ese grito provoco que la magia de Sans, se sacudiera por al miedo y más porque ya sabía de donde provenía.

Para su desgracia no se había equivocado... estaban en la zona donde en la otra línea se habían enfrentado y se convirtió en la tumba del más inocente esqueleto.

"Espero llegar a tiempo" pensó mientras concentraba su magia para tele transportándose a ese lugar realmente deseando eso... no quería volver a encontrarse con esa escena.

Continuara...

Otro capítulo, al fin *w* no me maten por dejarlo en este punto, pero...

¿Que habrá sido el grito de Frisk? ¿Sera que Chara ha decidido tomarla ya?

Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

_ Hablado

"Pensamiento"

Un pequeño fogonazo de magia azul apareció en esa zona cerca de un rio que llevaba unos bloques de hielo macizo hasta la zona de la cascada y en la cuales apenas habían crecido pinos, antes de que el esqueleto más bajo apareciera de la nada con un gesto de preocupación en su cara fue cambiándola hasta terminar convirtiendo en una de sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo allí.

Realmente no esperaba encontrarse esto cuando se tele transporto por el grito de la humana y su hermano.

Papyrus estaba completamente asustado a unos metros de la humana que estaba arrodillada en la nieve, agarrándose el brazo con fuerza y con gesto completamente adolorido, aunque estaba medio oculto por el pelo y en la nieve que estaba debajo suyo tenía una tonalidad carmesí.

_ Papyrus ¿Que ha pasado?_ pregunto el de la chaqueta llamando la atención al más alto que parecía al borde de las lágrimas, mientras se acercaba.

Papyrus se volteo a su hermano mayor al escuchando, completamente asustado.

_ SANS_ grito abrazando a su hermano en cuando este estaba lo suficientemente cerca_ LO SIENTO, YO NO QUERIA QUE PASARA Y AHORA EL HUMANO...

Sans acaricio en la espalda el de la bufanda carmesí para ser este se tranquilizara y demostrarle que estaba aquí para ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

_ Tranquilo Paps, estoy aquí contigo para ayudarle_ explico de una manera suave sin parar de acariciarle la columna vertebrar_ Pero me tienes que decir que ha pasado.

Papyrus tomo aire para tranquilizarse un poco, sabiendo que su hermano podía llegar a encontrar una solución, así que se dispuso a contarle lo ocurrido pero antes de que una palabra saliera de él, un gemido lastimero y lleno de dolor se oyó proveniente de la humana... haciendo que ambos monstruos de la misma especie la mirasen.

_ HUMANO, RESISTE_ dijo Papyrus acercándose a la chica que estaba aún apretando su brazo, junto al otro.

Ambos se arrodillaron a su lado preocupados, como confundido con Sans por lo que podía haber ocurrido... aunque tenía una ligera idea y más al fijarse mejor y ver que se aferraba con fuerza del brazo.

_ Frisk_ llamo por su nombre para conseguir que ella lo mirarse, cosa que hizo, fijando sus cuencas en los ojos marrones de ella y señalo el brazo_ ¿Puedo mirar el brazo?

Frisk se quedó sin hacer ni un solo movimiento por unos instantes, hasta que asistió con la cabeza y levanto el brazo que ahora la manga se delataba por la manga de tenia una mancha de color carmesí.

_ Con cuidado... duele..._ gimió avisando al monstruo que había tomado su brazo y se disponía a levantar su manga, dándose cuenta que tenía un corte en ella.

_ Tranquila, lo tendré_ susurro Sans esperando que se relajara un poco y más porque lo tendría aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada.

Comenzó a levantar poco a poco la manga sin saber muy bien que podía a encontrarse, pero cuando llego a la zona afectada solamente se lo quedo mirando sorprendido sin prestar atención a lo que había caído al suelo, sus cuencas quedaron sin el brillo característica mientras que Papyrus lanzo un gemido ahogado asustado.

En el brazo de la joven había una herida de unos 3 cm, del mismo tamaño exacto del que estaba en la ropa, de un color rojo vivo y lleno de sangre que goteaba en la nieve que estaba debajo, junto algo que había caído del brazo de la chica y que tenía una mancha de sangre.

"¿Eh? ¿Eso es?" pensó Sans al notar eso que había en el suelo, antes de escuchar la voz de su hermano.

_ ¿PODEMOS AYUDARLE?_ pregunto Papyurs asustado mientras que se sentía completamente culpable.

Era verdad que quería capturar a un humano para impresionar a Undyne y entrar en la guardia real de Asgore, pero nunca había querido herirlos.

_ Sí, pero tenemos que llevarla a la posada_ contesto en un tono serio mirando de reojo a su hermano menor_ ella sabrá mejor que nosotros el curar a gente con carne.

Papyrus se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, antes de asistir sabiendo que tiene razón.

Aunque ambos sabían usar magia curativa, Papyrus en mayor grado que Sans, no sería una buena idea utilizarlo sin tener algunas nociones básicas de que se pudieran encontrar en la zona afectada y jugársela a curarla mal.

_ SANS, VOY A LLEVARLA EN BRAZOS PARA IR MAS RAPIDO_ dijo en un tono firme a su hermano y llamando la atención de la chica.

_ No hace falta, puedo andar_ gruño entre dientes por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, mientras que Sans le soltaba el brazo haciendo que algo se cayera de él.

_ ME NIEGO HUMANO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE ESFUERZES CUANDO ESTAS SOLTANDO TANTO KETCHUP_ afirmo Papyrus manteniendo su tono firme para que Frisk no intentase irse por su cuenta, mientras que la chica levantaba una ceja al escuchar como se había referido a la sangre y después miro a Sans.

Este último levanto los hombros al notar la mirada confusa de la chica.

Tras eso la chica tomo aire profundamente y observo al monstruo que se había ofrecido llevarla, aunque le llevaría quisiera ella o no.

_ De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado con mi brazo_ pidió de una manera suave, haciendo que el orgullo y seguridad del esqueleto apareciera en todo su esplendor.

_ NYE, HE HE HE... NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE HUMANO, VAS A ESTAR EN LOS BRAZOS DEL GRAN PAPYRUS.

Frisk se lo quedo mirando fijamente por unos minutos, antes de asistir con la cabeza, dándole vía libre para que la pudiera llevar.

El de la bufanda carmesí aliviado mentalmente al ver que después de lo que haya ocurrido aun confiara en él, cosa que el mayor se dio cuenta, aunque aún no le había contado con exactitud lo ocurrido y hasta que no se tranquilizara no le iban a contar.

Lo tomo con cuidado dejando que se apoyarse en el pecho y que uno de sus brazos estaba rodeándole los hombros mientras que el que estaba herido lo tenía apoyado en su pecho.

_ ¿VAS BIEN?_ pregunto para asegurarse que no le estaba produciendo ningún tipo de dolor extra, de lo que ya estaba sintiendo.

En cuando la muchacha asistió para mostrarle que estaba cómodo comenzaron a andar para llegar primero a Snowdin y después a la posada que estaba a un par de casas de donde estaba ellos.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, ignorando la mirada confusa y sorprendida de los que habían encontrado hasta llegar a ver lo que estaba en los brazos del esqueleto, sorprendiendo a la dueña de la posada.

Esta era una coneja un poco más alto que Frisk que tenía el pelaje de un tono rosado claro en su tonalidad menos la parte interior que era más oscuro y que iba vestida con una prenda larga de color verde oscuro menos un rombo que estaba en el centro del pecho que color amarillo y que los quedó mirando con unos ojos grises a los que acababan de entrar a su establecimiento.

_ SEÑORA, TIENE QUE AYUDARNOS_ dijo Papyrus rápidamente y adelantándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir la monstruo_ ESTA HERIDO.

La dueña de la posada los miro por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que llevaba el más alto y mostro una suave sonrisa.

_ Claro Papyrus_ dijo suavemente antes de levantar su mano para señalar una escalera que estaba cerca del mostrador de madera oscura, que era lo que llevaba donde estaban las habitaciones_ llevarla arriba, estaba más cómoda que si la reviso aquí en el medio.

Ambos monstruos hicieron lo que ella había dicho, subiendo para encontrarse con un pasillo largo que estaba iluminado por unas lámparas de techo y que tenía las paredes pintados de color amarillo crema como la parte inferior, y enfrente de ellos estaba una hilera de puertas.

_ Chicos entrad en la primera_ dijo la coneja al ver que se había detenido_ la que se encuentra enfrente de vosotros.

Sans abrió la puerta de eso habitación para encontrarse con un cuarto mediano, que mantenía el mismo tono de pared que las estancias anteriores y que se podía ver una cama pequeña, de una sola plaza, que estaba situada a la derecha de su posición mientras que una simple mesita de noche estaba a su lado, y entraron a su interior, antes de apartarse para que entrara el menor de ellos.

Papyrus dejo a la humana en la cama con cuidado, antes de mirar de reojo a esa mancha carmesí que estaba en la manga de su camisa sintiéndose culpable... si no hubiera comenzado ese combate esto no hubiera pasado.

Frisk se dio cuenta de la mirada tenía ese monstruo y lo tomo del guante con su mano, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila.

_ Tranquilo Papyrus, no es culpa tuya_ dijo Frisk imaginando lo que estaba pensando en estas instantes.

_ CLARO QUE LO ES... SI YO NO..._ dijo rápidamente a la chica que negó con la cabeza.

_ No la hiciste tú, yo ya estaba herido antes de encontrarme contigo.

Esa afirmación consiguió una reacción distinta de los monstruos que estaban allí en el cuarto.

Papyrus se sintió aun peor al escuchar que había luchado con alguien que ya estaba herido, la dueña de la posada se acercó a la chica dispuesto a ver la herida y Sans se quedó pensativo recordando una cosa que del brazo herido cuando lo había revisado en el bosque.

"Eso explica la existencia de los vendas que vi" dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla "Alguien debe de haberle curado".

_ MEJOR QUE LO PONES, DEBERIA HABERME DADO CUENTA QUE ESTABAS HERIDO_ gruño enfadado de sí mismo al no ser capaz de ver eso siento un futuro guardia Real.

Frisk miro al esqueleto que estaba hablando antes de que una gota recorriera su cabeza, no sabía cómo hacerle ver que no era su culpa lo que había pasada.

Sans por su parte coloco su mano en la espalda de su hermano para recortándolo.

_ Paps, debes de tomar esto para saber que aun tienes que mejorar para ser el mejor guardia Real_ comento Sans de una manera tranquila haciendo que su hermano lo mirara.

_ ¿TU CREES?_ pregunto el de la bufanda carmesí a la bufanda carmesí a lo que solamente le contesto con un simple gesto afirmativo.

La coneja los miro por unos momentos antes de mostrar una sonrisa y mirar a la chica que estaba mirando a los hermanos más queridos de Snowdin.

_ ¿Puedo mirar la herida?_ pregunto para llamar la atención de la adolescente, que volteo enseguida sin perder la sonrisa.

_ Claro, señora.

Frisk le dejo entre sus manos la zona que tenía la herida para que pudiera verla y decidir de su estado, pero lo único que podía decir es que le dolía con el simple roce del aire.

La hembra movió la manga de la camisa solo para intentar poder verlo bien pero solamente observar la mirada de ella, tal y como estaba ahora mismo no podía asegurarse de que hacia un buen trabajo curándolo.

Los demás que estaban en la habitación observaron como una de los orejas de la coneja se sacudió de manera que parecía que algo le molestaba.

_ Dina ¿Paso algo?_ pregunto Sans llamando por el nombre de esa coneja para llamarle la atención.

Dina lanzo un suspiro antes de mirar a quien le había hablado.

_ No puedo mirarte la herida bien, la ropa me lo impide_ comento de una manera seria haciendo que la que estaba delante suyo se quedara completamente tensa.

_ U-Un momento, no quería que me quite la camiseta y la chaqueta aquí_ dijo rápidamente Frisk con una ligera sombra carmesí en sus mejillas.

_ Bueno si, es que es eso o romper por completo la manga_ respondió la mayor antes de bajar la mirada hacia la prenda de ropa que ya estaba rasgada y manchada_ y no creo que tengas más cosas que ponerte sin contar la chaqueta que llevas.

Esa afirmación provoco que tanto Sans como Frisk se sonrojaran profundamente... ambos sabían lo que significaba eso y en parte, aun después de todo, les daba vergüenza.

_ ¿Sucede algo con eso?_ pregunto Dina observando la reacción de la chica.

La humana asistió antes de hacer un gesto para que se acercara, cosa que hizo, y le susurro una cosa en el oído... cosa que mientras que lo iba diciendo la joven se iba sonrojando aún más.

La mujer se rio un poco de lo que le había contado.

_ Así que era eso_ murmuro llamando la atención de la dos hombres que estaban allí, aunque uno de ellos aún mantenía un bonito sonrojo de color carmesí.

_ ¿QUE SUCEDE CON EL HUMANO, DINA?_ pregunto Papyrus intrigado y preocupado para tanto secretismo de la humana... Acaso ¿Estaba herida en otro lugar y no quería que él lo supiera?

_ Nada grave Papyrus, pero podéis esperar afuera mientras la curo.

El "Futuro guardia real" abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa cuando Sans le tomo de la bufanda rápidamente para tomar el control de la situación.

_ C-Claro, ahora nos vamos- dijo rápidamente el de mayor edad mientras que se llevaba a su hermano hacia la puerta mientras que este se resistía.

_ ¡SANS! ¿QUE HACES? NO PODEMOS IRNOS_ gruño por lo estaba haciendo el mayor y señalo a la humana que estaba sentada en la cama_ EL HUMANO NOS PUEDE NECESITAR.

Los dos de sexo femenino miraron esa escena riéndose del comportamiento de esos dos monstruos, realmente era muy divertido.

Sans en cambio miro de reojo a los que estaban allí, ignorando lo que decía su hermano para convencerlo que lo deje allí, sabía que estaba preocupado por la chica.

_ Si necesitan algo estaremos allí fuera.

Observo como se iban a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y antes de que Dina mira a la chica que estaba mostrando una suave sonrisa divertida.

_ Siempre son así_ comenzó a decir la coneja tranquilamente mientras que se levantaba de la silla que se había sentado_ y gracias a ellos ahora Snowdin es una sitio más animado.

_ De lo imagino_ comento Frisk levantándose de la cama para quitarse la ropa con cuidado_ los acabo de conoces y me reído como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

La de pelaje rosado miro curiosa ese último comentario de la humana, pero la dejo estar... tenía cosas más importantes en os que preocuparse.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ pregunto a la humana que solamente negó con la cabeza indicándole que no necesitaba nada.

Fuera del cuarto Papyrus se encontraba con el ceño fruncido con las manos en la cintura mientras miraba a su hermano que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyado en la pared, estaba preparado para escuchar lo que pasara ahí dentro... quería asegurarse que nada pudiera suceder.

Aunque ya parecía caro de que no iba a ser ninguna amenaza... por el menos por ahora.

_ SANS, SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME HAS SACADO DEL CUARTO_ gruño Papyrus mostrando su malestar por lo que acaba de hacer el mayor_ EL HUMANO PUEDE NECESITAR LA AYUDA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS.

_ No creo que "ella" necesite tu ayuda ahora_ murmuro Sans tranquilamente mirando al más alto y haciendo énfasis en el género que había usado.

Ese monstruo parpadeo extrañado por cómo le lo había referido de la humana, dándose cuenta de algo que habla echo su hermano durante todo este tiempo desde conocieron a la humana.

_ ¿"ELLA"?_ pregunto el de la bufanda carmesí a su hermano que mostro una sonrisa divertida.

_ Si, ella_ contesto en un tono que parecía ser aburrido, pero no pudo evitar escapar un deje de que parecía que sabía algo que el otro no.

El alto coloco sus manos en la cintura mientras que se agachaba para quedar más o menos a la altura de su hermano y mostro un gesto serio, aunque no podía evitar que también pareciera un poco pensativo.

_ ¿PORQUE TE REFIERES AL HUMANO COMO FEMENINO?_ pregunto mostrando una media sonrisa en su mandíbula antes de le señalaba con un dedo_ ES RARO QUE LO HAYAS ESTADO HACIENDO TODAS LAS VECES QUE LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO.

_ Sí, no lo niego Paps_ contesto como si no le viera el problema que estaba poniendo en duda el menor_ pero ¿qué tiene de raro que la trate así?

Papyrus mostro una sonrisa orgullosa, como si supiera algo que el otro no, mientras ponía la pose que siempre parecía tener, haciendo ondular su característica bufanda carmesí.

_ CLARO QUE TIENE DE RARO SANS_ dijo orgulloso de su descubrimiento y mirando a su hermano_ PORQUE SI FUERA ASI EL HUMANO SERIA EN REALIDAD UNA CHICA.

Una carcajada llamo la atención de quien había hablado hace unos instantes antes de mirar a su hermano que tenía una sonrisa aún más amplia, y frunció el ceño.

Al parecer lo último que había dicho acaba de dar en el clavo.

La reacción de su hermano y de a humana de antes, ahora tenía total sentido... si él fuera una chica y le digirieran que tenía que desnudarse, aunque sea parcialmente, enfrente de dos "chicos"... el también se moría de vergüenza.

_ ¿TU SABIAS QUE ERA UNA CHICA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?_ pregunto aunque en el fondo de su ser ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

_ Sep, lo supe todo el rato_ contesto sin ocultar el hecho que se estaba divirtiéndose de las reacciones de su hermano.

_ Y NO ME DIGUISTES NADA_ gruño el menor apretando los puños, enfadándose por ser el último en enterarse_ LLEVO TRATANDOLA COMO UN CHICO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NO ME DIGUISTES QUE ERA UNA CHICA.

Sans observo como un sonrojo naranja de vergüenza se había formado en el cráneo del menor por lo que había estado ignorado hasta unos instantes.

_ Oh vamos Paps, no es para tanto_ comenzó a decirle levantándose para acercarse a su hermano, esperando tranquilizarlo_ No es que Frisk sea la primera chica que es tu amiga, Undyne que yo recuerde también lo es.

_ LO SE, PERO YO SABIA QUE UNDYNE ERA UNA CHICA DESDE UN INICIO_ comento mostrándose la diferencia entre lo que pasaba con la líder de la guardia real y la que estaba en el interior de la habitación_ UN MOMENTO... ¿FRISK?

_ Sí, es el nombre de la chica.

El de la bufanda carmesí lanzo un gemido al darse cuenta que su hermano sabia el nombre de ella antes que él.

_ AHHHHH, NI SI QUIERA ME DIGO SU NOMBRE_ gimió frustrado consigo mismo_ PRIMERO NO SE QUE ELLA ES UNA CHICA Y AHORA NI SI QUIERA SE SU NOMBRE.

_ Paps, creo que si le preguntas a ella te lo dirá sin ningún problema_ dijo esperando que eso no era un motivo como para hacer un drama... aunque conociendo eso era imposible.

_ CLARO QUE LA HAY SANS ¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGO SOY QUE NI SI QUIERA PREGUNTE SU NOMBRE?_ pregunto a su hermano haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo.

Sans al escuchar esa palabra sintió una punzada en su mente, como si algo quisiera resurgir de sus recuerdos de la línea del genocidio... Acaso ¿Esa sensación estaba unida al humano y esa palabra?

"Aggghhh" grito en sus pensamientos antes de cerrar sus ojos para intentar centrarse más en esa sensación con la esperanza que forzándolo un poco pudiera recordar algo, pero lo único que se llegara a su mente era un leve flash de un lugar dorado que lo reconoció "¿El pasillo del Juicio?" pensó antes de darse cuenta que había algo más allí... una figura de su tamaño más o menos que correspondía a Frisk pero a su alrededor habían dos tonos de rojos, uno oscuro que parecía emitir una sensación de terror y ansias de poder y la otra de color más cálido e intenso que brillaba emitiendo la sensación de miedo y angustia, pero aun y así con un calor que le resultaba conocida.

/ Sabes, ahí dentro estoy seguro que hay alguien que quiere hacer lo correcto/ sonó su propia voz en ese flash de su memoria, estando ahí pero sin ser consciente de que estaba abriendo la boca y mirando a esa figura que brillaba entre esos colores... como si lucharan entre sí /Alguien que en otro tiempo podría ser un amigo/

Esos dos tonos se movieron con rapidez mientras que comenzaba a ganar fuerza la de un color más vivo y la figura comenzaba a moverse con dificultad hacia donde estaba el... aunque no podía verle la cara estaba seguro que parecía estar sufriendo.

/ Vamos amigo/ volvió a decir mientras que su voz del flash se hacía más débil como que las imágenes comenzaban a desvanecerse poco a poco / Tira eso y mi trabajo será más fácil/

Un nuevo gruñido salió del esqueleto de chaqueta azul antes de pellizcarse el hueso del puente de la nariz, en un gesto frustrado... ese recuerdo más que ayudarle solamente lo había dejado peor que estaba antes.

"¿Que significa todo esto? ¿Qué paso exactamente durante mi juicio?"

Papyrus observo el gesto de su hermano malinterpretando lo que estaba pensando.

_ LO VES, HASTA TU PIENSAS QUE SOY UN MAL AMIGO_ dijo en voz alta llamando sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano.

_ Oh vamos Paps, sabes que no pienso eso_ comento de manera tranquila y esperando que le creyera_ eres el mejor amigo que nadie podría querer y estoy segura que ella piensa lo mismo.

_ NO LO SE SANS, DESPUES DE TODO YO LA ATAQUE_ murmuro no muy seguro que sea la verdad.

_ Aun después de todo_ dijo sin perder esa tranquilidad tan clásica que le caracterizaba, recordando que ella estaba intentando tranquilizarlo cuando estaba dentro... antes de darse cuenta de una cosa que no sabía_ Por cierto... ¿Qué paso mientras yo no estaba?

El de la bufanda carmesí jugo un poco con sus dedos por la lógica pregunta que había estado esperando desde que los encontró.

_ BUENO... VERAS MIENTRAS ESTABAS HACIENDO NO SE QUE COSA, ME DI CUENTA QUE ERA MUY PELIGROSO PARA ELLA CRUZAR EL PUENTE PORQUE SE RESVALABA_ conto de una manera tímida mientras frotaba los puntas de los guantes y una sonrisa tímida aparecía en su mandíbula_ ASI QUE PENSE EN TOMAR EL OTRO CAMINO.

"Hasta ahí esta como me lo imaginado desde un principio" pensó Sans al ver que sus primeras impresiones estaban en lo cierto.

_ PERO CUANDO LLEGEMOS A DONDE NOS ENCONTRASTES, ME DI CUENTA DE UNA COSA_ continuo con su explicación llegando a la más interesante de la explicación_ ES UN HUMANO, PODRIA INTENTAR ATRAPARLA.

_ Así que iniciaste la batalla para conseguir el puesto de la guardia Real.

Papyrus asistió arrepentido de la idea que había tenido para capturarla.

_ PERO NO QUISE HERIRLA Y ELLA NO QUERIA LUCHAR_ comento el alto rápidamente llamando la atención de eso ultimo a su hermano.

Con todo lo que había visto en estas últimas horas, no le extrañaba el hecho que esta chica hiciera eso.

_ PERO DURANTE ESTA MI MAGIA DE GRAVEDAD EN ELLA_ continúo explicando llegando al punto exacto de cómo llegar a lo que estaban en este momento.

_ Me resbale durante un salto y me golpee en el brazo abriéndome la herida de paso_ comento Frisk contando la misma historia que Papyrus y en el mismo momento sin saberlo y sonrió de una manera tensa al sentir una punzada de dolor_ y el resto te lo puedes imaginar.

Dina levanto la mirada de la herida hacia la chica, que ahora llevaba implemente llevaba encima una simple manta de color azul encima de los hombros que le estaban tapando la zona sin camisa solamente dejando los brazos para que el frio no le afecte tanto y asistió.

Con esa explicación ya tenía la idea de lo que había pasado y se había asegurado de no tuviera ninguna roca o arena en su interior, pero para su sorpresa estaba limpia además que había notado algo curioso.

_ Por lo menos parece que está muy limpia, además que he notado que la han usado más curativa para curarte_ comento la coneja ya que cuanta la revisara había notado la magia residual en ella... una que estaba que no pertenecía a los esqueletos que estaban en la puerta.

_ Debe de ser cuando mi madre me curara.

La coneja mira a la chica sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir.

_ ¿Tu madre sabe usar magia?_ pregunto la de pelaje rosada sorprendida a la chica.

_ Si, aunque no es mi madre biológica en realidad_ contesto de una manera tranquila aunque no podía evitar sentirse triste... Toriel era como una madre para ella y aun le dolía como había acabado la relación por querer irse de aquí_ la conocí cuando caí en la ruinas.

_ Adivino que se convirtió en alguien muy especial.

Frisk sonrió alegremente al escuchar eso.

_ Si, que lo se_ digo felizmente sin ocultarle nada a esa fémina, tampoco era algo que valdría la pena esconder_ para mí es como mi madre aunque_ continuo apagando poco a poco el tono de su voz en el proceso de continuar con la conversación y atrayendo la atención de quien la estaba ayudando_ ella no estaba muy conforme con que viniera a Snowdin para estudiar, ya sabes por el hecho que soy humana, así que nos peleemos antes de irme.

_ Ya, esas cosas pasan_ comento Dina entendiendo lo que había pasado_ Es algo normal pelearse con sus padres.

Frisk bajo la mirada un tanto triste, aun se sentía mal por cómo había salido de las ruinas y antes de sentir una mano en el hombro en un gesto suave como firme.

_ No te preocupes chica, en unos días se le habrá pasado_ comento con una sonrisa e intentando animar a la muchacha.

_ Eso espero porque ahora no me recoge ni el teléfono para hablar o contarle las cosas que he visto_ dijo un poco más animada ante la idea de que Toriel le tomara aunque sea por ahí.

_ ESA ES LA ACTITUD HUMANA.

Ambos mujeres se voltearon hacia la puerta que se encontraba a medio abrir y que se podía ver al esqueleto que había hablado, que tenía una de las manos en la cara, tapándose las cuencas de los ojos para no ver cómo podía estar la adolescente que le habían pedido que se quitara la ropa, mientras que Sans aún se mantenía oculto.

_ PA-PAPYRUS ¿QUE HACES?_ pregunto en un grito la humana con el rostro completamente colorada al reconocerlo.

El monstruo óseo de altura lanzo una carcajada por la pregunta de ella, pero sin quitarse la mano de la cara en forma que solamente se volteo por el sonido.

_ SOLAMENTE HE ENCONTRADO UNA SOLUCION A ESTE SIMPLE PROBLEMA, POR LO QUE MANTENIENDO LOS OJOS CERRADOS, YA NO EXISTE EL PROBLEMA_ explico su razonamiento felizmente y con esa seguridad tan propia de él, antes de que las dos de dentro se miraran y se escuchara la risa de Sans.

Frisk mostro un gesto de no saber que decirle mientras que la coneja se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella... antes de que esta última lo mirarla con un gesto tranquila.

_ Has tenido una buena idea_ comento Dina antes de hacer un gesto rápido a la chica para que se agarrara la manta para que solamente el brazo herido sobresaliera de ella... por si acaso se le escapara a este esqueleto masculino la mirada.

La chica asistió haciendo lo que ella había dicho en silencio, antes de sentir un escalofrió como los que en este tiempo había estado sintiendo... tenía la ropa húmeda.

_ Disculpe señora Dina_ dijo de una manera tímida atrayendo la atención de todos sobre ella_ ¿Podría darme una ducha caliente antes de que me ponga alguna venda?

Todos los monstruos entendieron por qué se esa pregunta, Snowdin era la zona más fría del subsuelo y muchos tenían problemas para soportado... era de esperar que un humano también los tuviera.

Dina mostro una sonrisa cálida a la chica que había hablada.

_ Claro, además es algo que yo te iba a aconsejar que lo hicieras para no enfermarte_ comenzó la coneja en un tono tranquila_ te quedaras aquí o...

_ LO SIENTO DINA PERO LA HUMANA SE QUEDARA EN NUESTRA CASA_ dijo Papyurs de golpe haciendo que Sans al fin apareciera por la puerta levemente_ ES MI CULPA QUE ESTES EN ESTA SITUACION EN PRIMER LUGAR...

_ Papyurs, ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa_ comenzó Frisk aun a sabiendas que iba a ser ignorada.

_... ASI QUE ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD HACER QUE SE SIENTA COMODA_ termino diciendo Papyrus dejando claro cuál era su intención.

Dina miro preocupada a ese monstruo de buenas intenciones que conocía tan bien, mientras que Sans se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para ver lo que había su hermano menor.

_ ¿Estás seguro Papyrus?_ pregunto la coneja un poco preocupada.

_ CLARO QUE SI_ contesto el orgulloso esqueleto con una gran sonrisa antes de llevar sus manos en el pecho, para mostrar su seguridad en lo que estaba diciendo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento_ SOLO ME TENEIS QUE DECIR COMO CURAR A LA HUMANA Y YO ME ENCARGARE DEL RESTO.

La coneja se quedó pensativo sin saber si dejarle tal responsabilidad, como la curación, a alguien sin experiencia.

_ No te preocupes Dina_ dijo Sans llamándole la atención de ella, como quien estaba a su lado_ Aquí donde lo ves, Paps maneja la magia curativa realmente bien.

_ EXACTO_ dijo felizmente antes de darse cuenta de unas detalles de cómo se había referido su hermano y lo miro con el ceño fruncido_ UN MOMENTO SANS... ¿COMO QUE AQUI DONDE LO VES?

Sans comenzó a reírse por la reacción de su hermano menor, mientras que Dina los miro con un gesto preocupado, aunque no podía evitar sacar una sonrisa... era algo difícil mantener la seriedad con ellos dos cerca, antes de mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado.

_ Frisk ¿Tu estas...?_ pregunto a la de distinta especie llamando su atención.

_ Si, confió en ellos_ confeso de una manera tranquila la adolescente, demostrándole que estaba segura de su decisión.

La posadera se la miro por unos momentos antes de formar una nueva sonrisa... si ella quera hacero, ella no era quien como para impedírselo.

_ Bien ¿Papyurs puedes acércate? Te enseñare como debes de hacerlo_ llamo a ese monstruo que se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella.

_ CLARO ¿Y FRISK? NO ESTA..._ pregunto formando con una lleve sombra naranja en sus mejillas de hueso... ahora que sabía que era una chica no quería que se sintiera incomoda.

_ Tranquilo Papyrus tengo una manta encima, así que no pasa nada_ respondió Frisk después de reírse un poco de la timidez que podía mostrar para según qué temas.

El de la bufanda abrió una de sus cuencas sin fiarse mucho si podía hacerlo o no, para darse cuenta que le había dicho la verdad... estaba todo oculto y le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida.

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento volvería a reírse.

_ Bueno Papyurs ¿Vienes a tu clase?_ pregunto divertida la coneja mientras esperaba que viniera a donde estaba ella.

_ CLARO

Sans observo como su hermano se sentaba al lado de la coneja para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que le digirieran en la explicación de lo que debía de hacer, antes de mover sus ojos había la chica que estaba con la mirada fija en lo que pasaba delante de ella y mostro un gesto serio.

Aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener a una loca en la casa, tenía que reconocer que sería interesante... quién sabe si podía preguntarle alguna de las cosas que le estaban molestando.

Como... ¿Porque inicio en un principio el genocidio?

Continuara...

Al fiiiiin, lo acabe *w*

Siento mucho el retraso en terminar de subirlo pero en serio apenas he tenido tiempo como para ponerme a escribir con tranquilidad o arreglar algún que otro desastre que he puesto... como escribir dos veces lo mismo /¿Soy la única persona en el mundo que le pasa? -_-/ pero en fin después de todo aquí lo tenéis, y ahora Frisk estará durante una temporada viviendo con los hermanos esqueletos... ¿Cómo les ira a esos tres juntos?

Si queréis saber más, estar atentos a próximas actualizaciones.

Bueno antes de acabar esto quiero avisar de dos cosas... Al fin pude unir el capítulo 2 y subirlo todo junto, así que es posible que los que hayáis subiendo un riewer antes durante esos 2 capítulos que eran parte del dos, no podáis ponerlo hasta que el siguiente capítulo /Si mis cálculos no me fallan/ y la otra es que en mi Devianart es posible que suba cosillas como imágenes que he ido haciendo de escenas o skeches de cosas que tengo en mente.

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Rescrito.


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

_ Hablado

"Pensamiento"

 **/Flash Black/**

Frisk lanzo un gemido molesto, antes de estirar por la cabeza en un intento de bloquear la luz que salía de la ventana, con la esperanza de volver a dormir... después del día que había tenido no tenía ninguna ganas de levantarse temprano, pero cuando estaba por volver a conciliar el sueño...

_ ¡SANS, DESPIERTA!_ oyó proveniente de la zona superior de donde estaba durmiendo, sabiendo enseguida a quien partencia la voz sin necesidad de mover la manta... aunque aún y así lo hizo.

Bajo un poco la manta para mirar por ese pasillo del piso superior para ver como Papyrus, que se encontraba vestido con un pijama gris claro que tenía estampado un motivo de huesos y en el centro estaba un estampado de un perro blanco mordiendo un perro, golpeando el cuarto que estaba en la derecha y que el ayer descubrió que pertenecía a Sans para se levantara.

_ ¡VAMOS SANS, HACE UN BONITO DIA AFUERA PARA DISFRUTARLO!_ volvió a decir el monstruo de altura aun golpeando la puerta_ ASI QUE SAL Y NO TE PASES TODO EL DIA DURMIENDO.

_ Vaaaaaale Paps... ahora salgo_ se oyó un murmullo somnoliento desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El del pijama miro la puerta antes de lanzar un suspiro derrotado y se volteo a la dirección que estaba o su habitación o a las escaleras.

_ BUENO VOY A HACER EL DESAYUNO, NO TE TARDES_ sonrió esperando que no se quedara durmiendo... por una vez.

Tras eso comenzó a moverse por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras a dirigirse a la cocina para hacer justo lo que había dicho en un primer momento, antes de darse cuenta de que Frisk se encontraba despierta, aunque no parecía tener ningunas ganas de moverse de donde había estado durmiendo hasta unos instantes.

_ BUENOS DIAS, HUMANAS_ dijo con una alegría no era normal en alguien que se acaba de levantar.

Frisk se movió un poco al saber que ya sabía que estaba despierta y lanzo un gruñido antes de destapar por completo la cabeza.

_ Buenos días Paps y ya te dicho que me llames Frisk_ comento a ese esqueleto recordándole lo que ella le había dicho el día anterior.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Entraron a la casa de los hermanos tras las lecciones que Dina les había dado a los dos, por si acaso el menor de ellos no podía pudiera hacerlo el mayor, de cómo tenían que tratar la herida de la chica y Frisk abrió sus ojos sorprendida... La casa era realmente grande si lo comparamos a como se veía desde el exterior.**

 **_ BIENVENIDA A NUESTRA CASA HUMANA_ dijo orgullosamente a la humana que se había quedado en la puerta y le coloco la mano en la espalda, no solo para moverla si no para que también se moviera de ese lugar_ ADIVINO QUE QUERRAS DUCHARTE LO ANTES POSIBLE.**

 **_ Claro_ contesto felizmente, la verdad es que quería ducharse lo antes posible para no enfriarse más de lo que estaba pero_ pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme.**

 **Una risa característica salió del esqueleto de altura al escuchar eso llamando la atención tanto de la chica como de su hermano.**

 **_ NYE HE HE HE, NO TE PREOCUPES DE ESO HUMANA_ dijo en ese tono que parecía que se lo había tomado como una misión personal_ YO ME ENCARGO DE TODO_ miro a su hermano después de decir eso_ SANS ENCARGATE DE DECIRLE DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO.**

 **Sans solamente pudo asistir ya que cuando iba a decirle algo a su hermano, este salió corriendo hacia la escalera y se encerró a la primera puerta del piso de arriba.**

 **Frisk en cambio solamente pudo parpadear sorprendida ante la velocidad que había pillado ese esqueleto y preguntándose que es la idea que tenía en mente... seguramente buscarle ropa pero parecía que fuese una misión de vida o muerte.**

 **_ Bueno chico, sígueme_ rio Sans sin poderlo evitar de las reacciones exageradas y propias del esqueleto energético y de paso llamando la atención de la chica.**

 **El esqueleto comenzó a andar para guiar a la humana, hacia una pequeña estancia que estaba al de su habitación, donde tenían el baño.**

 **_ Aquí lo tienes, las toallas están en el mueble blanco que está en una esquina_ dijo de una manera tranquila mientras se volteaba hacia la de distinto sexo y que parecía un poco preocupada por algún motivo_ ¿Pasa algo?**

 **_ Nada, pero_ contesto un poco sonrojada por el hecho de que si se metía ahora tendría 2 problemas posibles: que al acabar la ducha tuviera que esterar a que alguno de los dos le dieran la ropa o que mientras lo hacía entraran para dejársela... no le gustaba la idea de alguna de las dos_ la ropa.**

 **_ Ah eso_ dijo antes de sonreír divertido_ ¡Paps la ropa!**

 **_ YA VOY**

 **Ambos esperaron un poco en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño cuando de reprender la puerta de donde se había metido de Papyrus se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de los que estaban en el pasillo y el monstruo de su interior salió felizmente y con un par de ropas de color gris y que parecía estampado con un motivo de huesos pequeños en sus brazos.**

 **_ AQUI LO TIENES HUMANA_ dijo Papyrus con su energía natural antes de darle las prendas en los brazos de la chica que simplemente mostro una sonrisa radiante.**

 **_ Gracias Paps_ agradeció antes de salir corriendo y meterse detrás de la puerta.**

 **Los minutos rápidamente para ambos hermanos mientras que estaba haciendo cada uno sus cosas en la parte inferior de la casa, Papyrus en la cocina preparando algo para cenar y Sans en el sofá estirado en un especie de mescla extraña de ver la tele y dormir cuando el sonido de la puerta del piso superior se abrió le llamo la atención y la chica apareció de ella llevando puesta la ropa que acaba de darle pero le daba la impresión que estaba teniendo problemas.**

 **_ Hey Frisk_ llamo Sans consiguiendo que lo mirara, mientras se le incorporaba un poco en el sofá_ ¿Cómo fue la ducha?**

 **_ Genial Sans, realmente lo necesitaba_ respondió con una sonrisa mientras que llegaba al inicio de la escalera y donde el esqueleto pudo ver claramente lo que le estaba dando problemas.**

 **El pijama de un color azul claro y que en el centro tenía un perro mordiendo un hueso mientras que el resto estaba unos huesitos pequeños dibujados que le había dejado su hermano le caía enorme... la camisa casi le cubría hasta las rodillas y las mangas estaban completamente dobladas para que ella pudiera dejar sus manos afuera pero aun y así estaba medio cubiertas mientras que el pantalón claramente estaba arrastrando por el suelo y donde solamente se podía ver las puntas de los calcetines saliendo levemente.**

 **Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del esqueleto al verla, con una sola cosa en la mente.**

 **"Es monísima"**

 **Papyrus salió de la cocina en el mismo momento que había oído la voz de la humana para preguntarle si necesitaba alguna cosa pero antes de que pudiera hacerla se encontró con la misma escena que su hermano, haciendo que tampoco pudiera evitar sonrojarse.**

 **_ HUMANA_ grito de pronto consiguiendo que ella pegara pudiera un pequeño salto por el susto_ ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE ADORABLE_ se volteo hacia su hermano que estaba mirando fijamente_ ¿A QUE SI, SANS?**

 **Este solamente pudo asistir con la cabeza como única respuesta mientras que su sonrojo aumento un poco al darse cuenta que ella los estaba mirando con una mescla de vergüenza y timidez.**

 **_ G-Gracias_ susurro antes de juntar sus manos para jugar con sus dedos índices, pero estos quedaron tapados por las grandes mangas, haciendo que pareciere, si podía, ser más adorable_ Aunque... quería preguntar si podíais prestarme algo más pequeño... es que este me viene grande y puedo tropezarme.**

 **Sans parpadeo cuando escucho eso tomando rápidamente el control de la situación.**

 **Era una pena no dejar a la adolescente por más tiempo con ese pijama adorable por más tiempo pero tenía razón... no era plan que se tropezara y terminara golpeándose o cayendo por las escaleras.**

 **_ Claro, voy a buscarte algo de mi talla para ponerte_ respondió Sans mientras se levantaba por completo del sofá para o usar su magia y teletransporse a su habitación o subir por las escaleras... lo que más rabia le diera en ese momento_ Espero que sea de tu talla.**

 **_ Y SEGURO QUE SEGUIRAS VIENDOTE ADORABLE CON LA ROPA DE MI HERMANO, HUMANA.**

 **Frisk se sonrojo profundamente al escuchar eso mientras que Sans se tropezó un poco por el mismo motivo al mismo momento que una imagen de la chica con su ropa aparecía en su mente.**

 **"No es momento de ponerse así" se gruño a si mismo completamente sonrojado por haberse imaginado eso, pero aun y así decidiendo que iba a usar su capacidad de tele trasportase para ir a su habitación y buscar la ropa para ella.**

 **_ No soy tan adorable Papyrus_ contesto completamente colorada al esqueleto que estaba riéndose_ Además... ¿puedes llamarme Frisk en vez de humana?**

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Papyrus rio felizmente recordando a lo que se había referido esa joven que se había incorporado arrollando la manta que había dormido en sus rodillas y mostrando que ahora llevaba una chaqueta pendida de chándal de color negro con unas rayas blancas en las mangas, que dejaba ver una camisa blanca de cuello alto y unos pantalones azules del mismo material.

_ LO SE, PERO LLAMARTE HUMANA ES MAS COOL_ contesto con el mismo tono que había usado justamente ayer.

Frisk lanzo un gemido frustrado al escuchar eso, le molestaba de sobremanera que le llamara si... mientras que Papyrus se metía en la cocina para comenzar con el desayuno, antes de que se quedara quieto de golpe.

Parecía que se había dado cuenta de alguna cosa de cómo le había llamado...

_ UN MOMENTO_ murmuro el esqueleto antes de moverse rápidamente y colocar sus manos en el respaldar del sofá, sobresaltándola_ HUMANA.

La adolescente se volteo al escuchar ese grito inesperado, aunque de esa noche que había estado con ellos había descubierto que el menor de los hermanos siempre tenía un tono de voz alta, dando la impresión que gritaba... aun cuando no lo hacía.

_ ¿Pa-Pasa algo?

_ ¿ME HAS LLAMADO PAPS?_ pregunto rápidamente a esa chica completamente emocionado.

Ella parpadeo un poco aturdida ante los sentimientos que mostraba, sin saber que podía tener de especial que lo llamara así.

_ Si_ afirmo despacio sin apartar lo miraba del más alto_ es normal llamar por un minitutivo cariñoso a los amigos, cuando tienes el nombre muy largo.

Observo como los cuencas de ese emocionado ser con pijama comenzaron a brillar ante la contestación de la chica... mas especialmente ante una palabra que había salido de su boca.

_ ¡¿AMIGOS?!_ pregunto en un tono que parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar_ AUN DESPUES DE QUERER ATRAPARTE PARA ENTRAR EN LA GUARDIA REAL... AUN DESPUES DE ESO ¿AUN ME CONSIDERAS UN AMIGO?

El peli-castaño se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de esbozar una suave sonrisa.

_ Si, en ningún momento deje de considerarte como uno_ contesto con total sinceridad a la pregunta de el... realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

De las cuencas del esqueleto salió algo de agua mágica de color naranja por las palabras de ella, antes de lanzarse para abrazarla con fuerza... realmente pensaría que estaría si no enfadado con él, mínimo estar molesta.

La de la chaqueta negra comenzó a reírse felizmente por la reacción del otro, aunque agradecía que esta vez no estaba apretando con mucha fuerza como lo había hecho el día anterior, mientras que Sans estaba mirándolos desde la barandilla del piso superior con una gran sonrisa por ver así a su hermano menor.

_ Vaya chicos, veo que os lo estáis pasando bien_ dijo llamándole la atención a los más jóvenes de la casa que levantaron la mirada.

_ CLARO QUE SI ¿SABES? LA HUMANA ME CONSIDERA SU AMIGO_ comento felizmente a su hermano que estaba bajando por la escalera_ HASTA ME LLAMO POR EL MISMO MININUTIVO QUE TU.

"Bueno... es o manera más lógica de encoger el nombre de Papyrus" pensó tranquilamente Frisk ante el comentario de ese monstruo.

El de chaqueta azulina lanzo una carcajada divertido, realmente disfrutaba de ver feliz a su hermano.

_ Vaya, me alegro por ti Paps_ murmuro terminando de bajar los escaleras y dispuesto a unirse a ellos dos, antes de fijar su mirada a la chico_ Veo que has podido dormir bien.

_ Claro, tu ropa es muy cómoda_ respondió felizmente al que le había prestado lo que llevaba en ese preciso momento, haciendo que una sombra azulina en su rostro, antes de dar un par de golpes en el sofá verde_ sin contar que este sofá es tan cómoda como una cama.

El esqueleto de baja estatura se rio un poco ese último comentario.

_ Lo se_ comentó riéndose mientras recordaba las veces que se había echado la siesta en ese mueble.

_ Y MEJOR QUE NADIE_ gruño Papyrus en un tono serio mirando de reojo a ese monstruo que compartía lazo familiar_ LA DE VECES QUE TE HE PILLADO ECHANDOTE LA SIESTA EN VEZ DE ESTAR EN TU PUESTO.

_ Bueno Paps, ya sabes que soy un hueso cansado.

Un gruñido salió de Papyrus al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus brazos al escuchar el juego de palabras de su hermano y soltando de paso a la chica que se había comenzado a reírse.

_ Más bien serias un "huesoso"_ comento Frisk ganándose unas carcajadas de Sans, como un nuevo gruñido frustrado del otro esqueleto.

_ YA BASTA_ gruño Papyrus en un grito mal contenido levantándose del sofá para irse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos_ NO QUIERO NI OIR UN JUEGO DE PALABRAS O OS QUEDARES SIN DESAYUNO_ aviso, en especial a su hermano que tenía un amor insano por las bromas malas o los juegos de palabras... estaba convencido que era más incluso a ser perezoso.

Frisk se lo quedo mirando sin saber que decir si era buena o mala la amenaza que acaba de hacer.

Recordaba perfectamente los espaguetis que el otro había hecho por la cena con toda la ilusión y que los había comido todo, diciéndole que estaban buenos para no romperle el corazón... aunque la realidad es que prefería no volver a comer esa cosa.

Sans miro a su compañera de bromas imaginándose que era lo que estaba pensando, luego miro a su hermano y mostro una sonrisa aún más grande.

_ O vamos Paps no digas eso_ comento en un tono divertido antes de sentarse en el mueble de color verde_ estas sonriendo.

_ SI, ES UNA SONRISA DE LASTIMA_ dijo rápidamente el de pijama de los huesos.

_ ¿A SI?_ pregunto mientras entrecerraba sus cuencos, mirando de reojo a la cocina donde estaba su hermano y profundizo aún más su eterna sonrisa_ Pero yo más bien creo que es...

Frisk observo como el alto se ponía tenso en el interior de la cocina y con una olla en la mano, teniendo lo que su hermano iba a hacer.

_ SANS NO_ gruño esperando que no continuara por ese camino.

_... porque te sientes..._ continuo en su línea mientras sonreía aún más, realmente estaba disfrutando con eso.

_ SANS, PARA_ adivino esperando que no la terminara, mientras que la chica lo mirada en silencio.

_... "Huesalado" por lo juegos de palabras_ termino de decir mientras miraba hacia la cocina para mirar la reacción que tenía.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Frisk que había estaba en silencio durante todo este rato, se levantó del sofá el escuchar el grito de frustración del esqueleto en pijama y se dirigió a la cocina... pero antes de que llegara este se asomó, espátula en mano y apunto con ella a quien había hecho la broma.

_ SANS, NO LO DECIA EN BROMA LO DE SI "ALGUIEN" HACIA UN JUEGO DE PALABRAS SE QUEDARIA SIN DESAYUNO_ gruño sin dejar de apunto a Sans con ese palo de madera.

La adolescente observo como el de la chaqueta azul se reía un poco por debajo de las reacciones exagerados de su hermano, aunque tenía la impresión que en parte era porque quería perderse el desayuno hecho por su hermano.

Bueno... no cabía decir que lo entendía, ella misa quera hacer lo mismo pero...

_ Tranquilo Paps, él no sabe del desayuno tan exquisito que "Vamos" a hacer_ comento la humana con una sonrisa tranquila, que mostraba que tenía todo bajo control y llamando la atención de ambos monstruos.

_ UN MOMENTO HUMANA ¿QUIERES AYUDARME?_ pregunto Papyrus sorprendido al escuchar eso, aunque pudo notar Frisk que hacia un deje de emoción en su tono de voz.

_ Claro, aunque_ comento a decir antes de agarrar los camisa del pijama y señalarle con la cabeza en el interior de la cocino_ tengo una gran idea.

Sans observo curioso como ellos dos entraban en la cocina y la chica cerraba con la cortina a cuadros para que no pudiera ver lo que hacían allí dentro, aunque podía escuchar algunas palabras gracia a la voz alta de su hermano menor, dándole una ligera idea de lo que quería hacer la chica.

"Suerte con eso, Frisk" pensó divertido mientas se echaba en el sofá.

Papyrus observo a la humana con el ceño fruncido por lo que le acaba de contar, no estaba muy convencida de que fuera a servir pero no podía negar una cosa... tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era lo que ella había sugerido.

_ ¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE FUNCIONARA?

Frisk mostro una enorme sonrisa por la pregunta antes de mostrar una mirada confiada.

_ Lo estoy Paps_ contesto con una voz firme y llena de seguridad_ y es más, estoy segura que te pedirá que lo hagas algún otro día.

Una media sonrisa apareció es sus mandíbulas al imaginarse la escena que ella había descrito... tenía que decir que le gustaba y mucho esa idea.

_ PUES ENTONCES PONGAMONOS MANOS A LA OBRA, HUMANA_ dijo el del pijama de estampados del perro blanco mostro una sonrisa animada, antes de estirar su mano, hasta quedar esplendida enfrente de la chica.

En el rostro de ella de la chica apareció una enorme sonrisa y asistió con gran determinación al misma tiempo que le daba la mano en un apretón fuerte... era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

_ ¿POR DONDE EMPEZAMOS, HUMANA?_ pregunto con un gesto pensativo.

Aunque sabía más o menos a lo que se estaba refiriéndose, nunca había pensado en aprender por completo la receta.

_ Fácil Paps, por el principio_ contesto de una manera firme antes de señalar con la mano que tenía libre a la nevera que tenía situada a la espalda y mostro una sonrisa divertida_ por la principio.

Sans en cambio no estaba para nada preocupado por lo que estuvieron haciendo en la cocina, ella no sería tan estúpida de matarlo justo en el cuarto adyacente mientras que el estuviera allí, así que se había puesto la televisión para mirar algún programa que estuviera echando de la estrella del subsuelo que estaba encima de una silla giratoria mientas posaba y tiraba todos los papeles en el aire, provocando que se estuviera apunto de dormir, cuando unos ruidos fuertes lo volvieron de nuevo a la realidad.

Este se volteo extrañado hacia la cortina de cuadros que tapaba la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Qué?" pensó sin saber que estaban haciendo ahí dentro por esos ruidos.

_ ¡Para! Te has pasado_ escucho la voz de Frisk que tenía un tono asustado, justo cuando el sonido hacia cesado_ si es tan grueso va a costar hacerlo bien.

_ ¿TU CREES HUMANA?_ comento su hermano no muy convencido de algo... de lo que sea que estaban haciendo ahí dentro_ YO LO VEO DEMASIADO FINO.

Escucho la risa divertida de la chica, mientras que Sans se apoyaba en la pared cercana para intentar descubrir lo que pasaba ahí sin necesidad de entrar.

_ Así debe de ser Paps, si no se harán por dentro_ comento en un tono serio la chica, llamando aún más sin saberlo la atención del esqueleto que estaba fuera escuchando_ bien, ahora tienes que hacerlo en un movimiento.

"¿Un solo movimiento?" pensó Sans completamente curioso mientras que ideas una cada vez más locas que la anterior aparecían en su mente.

_ Bien Paps, tienes que hacerlo como te he enseñado... rápido y firme.

_ RAPIDO Y FIRME... DE ACUERDO HUMANA, SERE EL MEJOR QUE HAYAS VISTO EN ESTO_ escucho en un tono orgulloso su hermano menor.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahí dentro?"

Tras ese pensamiento, el monstruo de baja estatura se armó de valor y asomo su cabeza por esa cortina para saciar su creciente curiosidad y lo que vio ahí dentro le sorprendió.

Lo que provoco ese sentimiento no fue como se encontraba lo cocina, tenía varios cosas... como vasos y bols sucios que estaban en las encimeras más bajas, ya que solo Papyrus era el única que llegaba al fregadero... si no porque la humana se encontraba dando ánimos a su hermanos, que se encontraba enfrente las fogones con un gesto concentrado antes de que de pronto moviera la sartén rápidamente haciendo saltar unos especie de tortilla en el aire, dando varios vueltos sobre su eje y cayera de nuevo en la sartén.

_ ¡WOOOOOO!_ grito Frisk emocionada al ver lo que había hecho mientras daba saltitos_ sabía que podías hacerlo.

_ NYE HE HE HE ¿ACASO LO DUDABAS, HUMANA?_ pregunto orgulloso de lo que había hecho ese esqueleto, antes de mover la mano libre hacia su pecho_ NO SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS POR NADA.

La adolescente se rio un poco como respuesta de ese último comentario mientras que Sans solamente pudo parpadear lentamente... realmente esto no se parecía en nada a lo que parecía que estaban haciendo solo con escucharlos.

_ Hey ¿Que estáis haciendo?_ pregunto Sans llamando la atención de ambos que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Ambos se giraron hacia el más bajo en cuanto lo escucharon, antes de que se miraran entre ellos y se rieron... parecía que se trataba de una broma de algo que solo ellos dos sabían.

_ Tortitas_ contesto de manera divertida mientras que Papyrus sacaba una torta redonda de un color dorado a un plato que tenía a su lado y se puso a hacer la siguiente_ ¿Acaso te pensaba que estábamos haciendo otra cosa?

El cómico se sonrojo un poco al recordar alguna de las cosas que se le había pasado por su cabeza antes de mirar ese plato que tenía esa cosa, a primera vista comestible, en el y levanto una ceja.

_ Vaya tiene buena pinta_ comento con un tono sorprendido_ por lo menos parece hasta comestible.

_ NYE HE HE HE, ACASO ESPERABAS OTRA COSA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS_ dijo de una manera propia de esqueleto en pijama, antes de darse la cuenta de lo que había dicho su hermano_ UN MOMENTO... ¿COMO QUE PARECE HASTA COMESTIBLE?

Sans se rio un poco por debajo por esa pregunta, mientras que Frisk solamente lo miraba sabiendo a lo que se había referido con eso... ambos recordaba perfectamente la cena que habían tenido que sufrir en silencio.

"Si contesto me va a deshuesar vivo" pensó Sans mientras que unas gotas de sudor cayeron por su cráneo, sabía que estaba en una situación bastante complicada por pensar en voz alta.

_ Vamos Paps no te pongas así, seguro que conociendo a Sans se trate del inicio de algún tipo de broma_ dijo Frisk rápidamente saliendo al rescate del que estaba acorralado_ aunque eso no es lo importante.

El alto se la quedó mirando sin saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo... ¿Qué era lo más importante?

Frisk se rio un poco al ver el desconcierto de ese inocente monstruo.

_ Claro Paps, vestirse_ comento divertida la joven humana antes de colocar sus manos en la cintura y mostrar una sonrisa divertida_ No creo que querías que vean al Gran Papyrus en pijama.

Un proveniente sonrojo anaranjado apareció en el rostro del que se estaba refiriéndose al darse cuenta que era verdad.

_ ES VERDAD_ grito antes de mirar a la muchacha que le ayudo a preparar el desayuno_ HUMANO PUEDES ENCARGARTE DEL RESTO.

La de ojos castaños se dispuso a contestarle pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, Papyrus salió corriendo de la cocina para no perder más tiempo.

El de la chaqueta azulina movió la cabeza hacia la dirección que había tomado el otro antes de mirar a la chica que había tomado el control sobre la sartén con rapidez.

_ Gracias chica por salvarme los huesos antes_ agradeció a esa cocinera que lo miro de reojo antes de sonreír.

_ De nada, pero no creo que Paps llegara a hacer eso, solamente te gritaría como si quisiera dejarte sordo o no te hablaría por unos días_ contesto con total sinceridad mientras sacaba una nueva tortita a ese plato y ponía un poco más de masa_ no creo que estuviera enfadado durante mucho tiempo contigo.

Sans lanzo una carcajada por ese comentario y más porque era verdad... Papyrus era incapaz de estar enfadado por mucho tiempo.

_ Cambiando de tema_ hablo de pronto la chica atrayendo la atención de nuevo hacia ella y señalo el plato que ya tenia unas 3 tortitas_ ¿Quieres probar una?

_ Bueno... porque no_ contesto de una manera tranquila, dispuesto a tomar una "No lo haría si lo hubiera cocinando solo ella, podía haberle puesto cualquier cosa para matarnos, pero con la vigilancia de Paps es imposible que lo haga".

Tomo una del plato antes de enrollarlo y metérselo en la boca sin dilación, esperando sentir un sabor desagradable o directamente que no fuera comestible pero para su sorpresa no fue así...

_ Esta... bueno_ murmuro para sí mismo Sans, aunque Frisk lo escucho perfectamente ya que empezó a reírse, de la comida que había probado.

Una sonrisa orgullosa salió de la chica mientras sacaba otra de os tortitas al plato.

_ Bueno... estoy muy orgullosa de mis dotes culinarios_ comento feliz de lo que estaba diciendo_ Puede ser que por la noche os prepare alguna cosa para agradeceros que me hayáis acogido mientras este por Snowdin.

_ No creo que debas agradecernos nada_ dijo Sans en un tono tranquilo_ Paps está muy feliz de que estés aquí y que seáis amigos.

_ Y yo, me cae muy bien Paps_ dijo rápidamente mientras terminaba de cocinar el desayuno quedando en el plato unos 15 tortitas colocados en una pila_ aunque si te digo la verdad, jamás en mi vida pensé ser amiga de un monstruo... más que nada porque no pensé que existían de verdad hasta hace unos días_ comento mientras se quitaba el delantal de la cintura y pensó "Y realmente agradezco llegar a ser amigo"

Sans miro de reojo a la chica y con el ceño fruncido por lo que le había contado.

"Y entonces... ¿Porque lo mataste? ¿Porque mataste a todos?" pensó mientras se esforzaba por no perder la compostura... no era el momento de hablar con ella, con su hermano estado en la casa.

Frisk miro a ese esqueleto de su misma altura al darse cuenta de la reacción que había tenido.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Sans?_ pregunto un poco preocupada mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa del comedor.

_ Nada, nada_ contesto rápidamente el de la chaqueta azulina antes de colocar sin manos en los bolsillos_ solo estaba pensando en tonterías_ saco una de sus manos y se apuntó el cráneo_ no pensaras que soy un hueso hueco.

La chica se rio un poco de ese juego de palabras mientras que el esqueleto que había ido a vestirse apareció desde las escaleras ya con sus ropas habituales y los miro de una manera feliz.

_ Me alegro ver que os veis bien_ dijo alegremente al ver lo bien que se llevaban.

_ Claro_ contesto Sans mientras se sentaba en la mesa_ ¿acaso tengo algún motivo para llevarme mal con alguien que le gusta también los chistes malos?

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de la adolescente que se encontraba justo a su lado.

"¿Porque ha dicho eso?" pregunto a si misma sin saber porque ha dicho eso, antes de mirarlo de reojo con el ceño fruncido "un momento, no será que... recuerda lo ocurrido en la otra línea temporal".

Papyrus en cambio se quedó pensativo por unos momentos antes de lanzar un pesado suspiro.

_ VINIENDO DE TI ES POSIBLE_ comento como si nada antes de levantar los hombros_ NUNCA HAS TENIDO ESTANDERES MUY ALTOS.

Sans se rio un poco mientras se servía unos tortitas a unos platos que allí estaban, haciendo que el de traje de batalla la mirara muy seria.

_ SANS ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?_ pregunto rápidamente sacando una carcajada a Sans.

_ Creo que es algo obvio_ respondió mientras llamaba su magia, iluminando su ojos izquierdo, para traerse un bote de kétchup de la cocina_ voy a desayunar.

_ ENTONCES ¿TE PIENSAS QUE LO QUE TE DIGE ANTES ERA BROMA?_ pregunto mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y la miraba muy serio, intentando parecer más firme_ HICISTES UN JUEGO DE PALABRAS SIENDO COMPRETAMENTE CONSCIENTE QUE TE QUEDARIAS SIN.

Sans se dispuso a contestarle a su hermano, seguramente con algún juego de palabras, pero antes de que un sonido pudiera salir de él, Frisk coloco su mano en su brazo llamando su atención.

_ Tranquilo Paps, no pasa nada porque desayune.

_ PERO HUMANA_ replico moviendo su cabeza hacia quien había hablado antes.

_ Ya, pero entre tu y yo, sabemos que Sans no va a cambiar_ explico en un tono tranquilo antes de acercarse a una de las sillas de madera que ahí estaban_ así que vamos a disfrutar del desayuno en buena compañía.

_ JE, JE, TIENES RAZON HUMANA_ comento felizmente antes de sentarse en la mesa dispuesto a hacer lo que había dicho su amiga_ QUE APROVECHE.

_ Más bien tienes que decir, Bone-apetit

_ SAAANS, NO ARRUINES LA COMPAÑIA CON TU HUMOR_ gruño a su hermano mayor mientras que Frisk solo podía reírse... no solo de la broma, sino también de la reacción que tenía el otro monstruo, antes de que Paps la mirara_ HUMANA DEJA DE REIRTE DE SUS BROMAS.

Frisk y Sans se miraron por unos instantes antes de que se volvieran a reírse haciendo que Papyrus lanzara un suspiro frustrado... aunque en su mandíbula tenía una sonrisa, en el fondo el también disfrutaba de ellos.

Tras eso el desayuno continuo sin ningún problema, mas allá de los gritos de Papyrus por los juegos de palabras que solía hacer Sans mientras que Frisk les explicaba algunas cosas de la superficie que el menor de los hermanos le preguntaba emocionado, antes de que tuvieran que parar al darse cuenta que tenían que irse a sus trabajos.

Aunque antes de irse, alguien tenía algo importante que hacer...

_ HUMANA, VEN AQUI UN MOMENTO_ llamo Papyrus a la chica que en ese momento estaba en la cocina dejando los platos de la comida.

_ ¿Eh?_ pregunto Frisk antes de asomar su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ NADA, SOLO QUE ANTES DE IRNOS TENGO QUE CURARTE LA HERIDA_ le contesto de una manera tranquila recordándole cuál era su responsabilidad.

Frisk levanto su brazo herido al escuchar eso y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que con tantas risas que tenía gracias a los dos hermanos, se le había olvidado.

_ Menos mal que te eres responsable hermano, porque estoy seguro que a la chica que le había olvidado por completo_ comento rápidamente Sans al darse cuenta de los movimientos de la chica.

_ NYE EH EH EH, ACASO LO DUDABAS SANS_ contesto el de traje de batalla muy orgulloso de sí mismo_ SOY EL ESQUELETO MAS RESPONSABLE QUE EXISTE.

_ Si, que lo eres_ murmuro con una sonrisa cálida a su hermano menor mientras que la adolescente se acercaba a quien debía de hacerles las curas.

Frisk se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba y levanto la manga de la camisa sin ningún tipo de problema gracias a que le venía algo grande, dejando ver una venda que le cubría el brazo y se sentó en una silla para que el esqueleto pudiera curar.

Movió la cabeza a un lado en cuanto noto como Papyrus quitaba las vendas... no quería ver la herida mientras estuviera en plena sanación.

_ Por cierto Chicos ¿estaréis todo el día afuera?_ pregunto curiosa la chica para saber cuánto tiempo iba a estar sola.

_ No, sobre media día a tarde acaba mi turno_ contesto tranquilamente antes de señalar al menor_ aunque Paps se queda un poco más de tiempo para acabar para arreglar él no sé qué de los puzles.

_ ¿COMO QUE NO SE QUE DE LOS PUZZLES? TENGO QUE ACOMODARLOS YA QUE TU NO LO HACES_ gruño Papyrus recordándole lo que en un principio era su trabajo mientras que sus manos brillaban de una tonalidad verdosa_ ¿PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS HUMANA?

_ Solo para saber cuánto tiempo estaré sola_ contesto de una manera tranquila mientras que sentía la magia del esqueleto hacer su trabajo_ me gustaría ir a la biblioteca para comenzar con mis estudios.

_ NO CREO QUE DEBES PREOCUPARTE POR ESO, HUMANA.

La adolescente miro a los monstruos por lo que había dicho completamente descolocada... y más porque no veía porque no había de hacerlo... la cosa se quedaba sola sin ninguno de ellos dos y no tenía llaves como cerrarla por si se iba.

_ Creo que esta confusa hermano_ comento Sans al ver cara que tenía ella.

_ Claro que estoy confusa Sans, no le veo la manera de no preocuparme_ gruño al esqueleto que se estaba riendo de ella y frunció el ceño_ no sin tener llaves.

_ BUENO... POR LAS LLAVES NO DEBES DE PREOCUPARTE HUMANA_ comento Papyrus cesando la magia curativa para comenzar a colocarle las nuevo vendajes_ NO SE COMO LO HARAN LOS DE LA SUPERFICIE PERO AQUI PUEDES DEJAR LA PUERTA ABIERTA SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA.

Frisk abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso y más porque en ningún momento había pensado eso, mientras que Sans simplemente se reía.

_ Así que ya ves chica, no tienes que preocuparte por nada_ rio Sans llamando la atención de la chica.

_ Eso veo_ dijo Frisk antes de bajar la mirada, con un gesto un poco triste aunque intento ocultarlo con el flequillo_ vosotros no tenéis que preocuparos por si para "eso".

Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente al escuchar ese último murmullo que murmullo que había salido de la chica... ¿A que se estaba refiriendo?

_ HUMANA ¿PASA ALGO?_ pregunto preocupado Papyrus tras acabar de colocar la venda en el brazo de la chica.

Frisk levanto la mirada hacia quien le había hecho esa cuestión antes de mostrar una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

_ No te preocupes Paps, no es nada_ contesto con una tranquilidad mal contenida dejando ver que en realidad sí que era algo.

Algo que no quería hablar.

Ambos machos de monstruos preocupados por sus palabras y más porque ambos querías saber que le pasaba, cosas que no pasos desaparecido para la chica.

_ En serio... no es nada_ comento rápidamente, realmente deseando que dejaran ese camino.

_ BUENO... SI TU LO DICES HUMANA DEBERE CREERTE_ suspiro Papyrus dándose por vencido antes de levantándose de la mesa_ PERO RECUERDA QUE SI NECESITAS ALGO ESTAREMOS PATRUYANDO EL BOSQUE.

Frisk lo miro sorprendida al teniendo en cuenta el doble sentido que tenía sus palabras... parecía que quisiera decir con eso "Recuerda que si necesitas hablar estaremos en el bosque y mostro una sonrisa.

_ Gracias Paps, lo tendré en cuenta.

Papyrus mostro una sonrisa agradecido de escuchar eso y se volteo hacia la dirección que estaba su hermano que tenía un gesto curioso.

_ VAMONOS SANS, PUEDE QUE TU ESTES ACOSTUMBLADO A LLEGAR TARDE, PERO YO NO QUIERO EMPAÑAR MI MARAVILLOSO CURRICULUM DE FUTURO GUARDIA REAL_ dijo firmemente para dar prisa al otro esqueleto, tenían que moverse yo para llegar a tiempo a sus puesto_ NOS VEMOS HUMANA.

_ Chao chica_ se despidió Sans para seguir a sus hermanos_ no hagas ninguna fiesta en nuestra ausencia.

_ SANS, CLARO QUE NO LO HARA_ dijo Papyrus a su hermano que comenzó a reírse_ SABE QUE NO UNA GRAN FIESTA SI NO INVITA A EL GRAN PAPYRUS.

La adolescente no pudo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de su amigo.

_ Tranquilo Paps, si alguna vez hago algo serás el primero en saberlo_ contesto felizmente mientras observaba como ambos se iban de la cosa, aun con el de menor estatura riéndose, dejándola completamente solo ahí.

Era hora que ella comenzara con lo que en un primer momento le había traído al pueblo y que con un poco de suerte encontraría con toda la información que quería encontrar.

Se puso de nuevo la chaqueta y se abrocho la chaqueta negra que le había prestado Sans, dispuesto a salir de allí y enfrentarse con el frio potente que existía hay y mira hacia un lado al otro mientras se daba cuenta de su pequeño detalle importante.

No sabía dónde quedaba la biblioteca.

"¿Dónde estará?" se preguntó la chica colocando sus manos en los bolsillos para protegerlos del frio e intentando recordar si lo había visto cuando Papyrus la había llevaba a la posada pero... "nada, estoy segura que no vi nada que pudiera ser"

Lanzo un suspiro mientras comenzaba a andar por esa calle que podía ver a monstruos que salían de sus casas y se ponían a hablar con sus vecinos alegremente o se marchaban hacia sus cosas y que estaba partida en partes i en la que continuaba caminando mas adelante daba a la posada de Dina y la tienda de comestible de su hermana e una hacia el norte en cual nunca había ido.

"Podía ir a preguntarle a Dina" pensó de una manera más lógica antes de mirar la calle que no sabía nada "Pero..."

Los observo varias veces más a esos dos cruces de una manera indecisa antes de que se quedara mirando a una y mostrara una sonrisa divertida y traviesa.

Comenzó a andar hacia esa dirección desconocida, cediendo a la curiosidad que sentía por lo que podía encontrarse ahí.

Tras caminar por una calle muy parecida a la anterior llego a una plaza bastante grande que tenía un enorme pino adornado que le recordaba a los que se ponían en navidad gracias a los regalos que estaban en su raíces y justo en el fondo de estos se podía ver dos edificios enormes uno a cada lado de la calle.

El que se encontraba a la derecha de su posición tenía una pintura de color salmón claro con la zona de la mitad inferior de color gris claro y que tenía unos grandes ventanales donde estaba un cartel que en su distancia le era incapaz de leer y en la parte superior un cartel luminoso que ponía Grillbys en mayúsculas.

"¿Sera algún tipo de bar?" se preguntó intrigada la chica ante el local que acaba de descubrir... aunque se sintiera así no era el momento de ir teniendo en cuenta el edificio que estaba cerca.

Era más o menos del mismo tamaño que el "Bar" con la pared naranja claro y unas ventanas pequeñas de madera y encima de la única puerta que podía ver estaba un cartel pintado con la palabra biblioteca mal escrito.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro al ver que había encontrado lo que buscaba sin proponérselo y se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápidamente posible mientras que sentía en su interior la emoción por las cosas nuevas que podía encontrarse... aunque su prioridad era encontrar una respuesta a las dudas que en esos momentos tenia.

Abrió la puerta tras tomar aire y al entrar se encontró con un cuarto grande y amplio con en las paredes unas estanterías completamente llenas de libros, en el medio de la sala estaba una mesa donde tres monstruos estaban entretenidas haciendo sus cosas y a su lado estaba un mostrador de madera donde estaba un monstruo que tenía forma de cocodrilo o un lagarto similar de color marrón y vestido con una camisa blanca.

_ Bienvenida a la biblioteca_ saludo ese ser de una manera muy cordial y llamando la atención de la chica_ ¿Necesita algo?

_ Hola_ saludo Frisk mientras se acercaba más al mostrador_ estaba buscando información sobre varias cosas.

_ Pues para buscar información has venido al sitio perfecto_ comento felizmente la reptil y pregunto_ ¿Qué tipo de información necesitas?

La humana se quedó pensativa durante un momento pensando cual podría preguntar para ser más exactos del todo de todas las cosas que quería saber... pero ahora que lo meditaba más detenidamente era capaz de separarlo en dos materias específicas.

Historia y Magia.

Esperaba que ellos también hubieran pensado la misma separación para evitarse cualquier tipo de problemas.

_ Bueno... esperaba encontrar algo sobre magia y la historia_ contesto de una manera tímida y consiguiendo que ese monstruo se ría.

_ Así que eres demasiado ansiosa por saber todo lo posible que eres incapaz de esperar a que lo den en las clases_ dijo de una manera muy alegre haciendo que la chica se pusiera sumamente colorada... acaso era demasiado obvia en lo que quería hacer_ no eres el primer niño que ha venido por ese motivo, es normal llevarse un poco por la curiosidad de lo desconocido.

"No soy un niño, tengo 14 años" pensó frustrada mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta por cómo se había referido "aunque sí... tengo curiosidad"

_ Bueno allí en la del fondo está todo lo que tiene que ver con la historia y en la que está un poco más adelante esta todo lo referido a la magia_ explico la monstruo mientras que movía señalando a las estanterías que estaban en el fondo, cerca de una ventana_ Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

_ Seguro que si_ dijo de una manera alegre esperando que fuera así_ Gracias por ayudarme.

_ Para eso estamos_ comento con una sonrisa orgullosa al saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Frisk le mostro una sonrisa divertida antes de comenzar a andar hacia donde le había dicho, quedándose justo enfrente de la primera de las dos estanterías que tenía información que ella quería.

"Es hora de la verdad, a ver que secretos me están ocultando sus páginas" pensó con un gesto serio ante lo que podía descubrir.

Continuara...

Al Fiiiin, después de no se cuánto tiempo pude terminar de escribir este capítulo y todo por pasarme como dos semanas con una gripe galopante que no me dejo ni ponerme a hacer nada x_x pero en fin ahora ya lo podéis disfrutar.

Por cierto es posible que la escena del pijama lo haga en un mini comic en mi cuenta en DA, pero cuanto estará... ni idea la verdad, pero seguro que antes del siguiente capítulo que también tendrá un trozo muy importante echo en mini comic -risa malvada- tengo ganas de que llegue el momento que tengo pensado.

Otra cosa, es posible que vuelva a hacer el prólogo para arreglar cosas más escritas que que visto, pero con calma que va a tardar en hacerse y que mi prioridad es el siguiente capítulo.

Dicho esto... que disfrutéis del capítulo y ya me diréis lo que os parece, yo intentare no tardar un mes a subir el siguiente cap.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **_ Hablar**

 **"Pensamiento**

Había sido una mañana completamente aburrida para Sans y eso ya era decir mucho para un esqueleto que era conocido por ser un perezoso.

No era que esperaba encontrarse con un día tan movido como el que tuvo ayer, que le resulto hasta un tanto estresante con seguir a la humana y estar con los puzzles, pero por lo menos esperaba poder divertirse compartiendo chistes de Toc-Toc con la mujer de la puerta... pero no tuvo suerte.

Al parecer la voz no había aparecido durante todo el rato o se había quedado en silencio durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Cerro sus cuencas antes de levantarse y despedirse de la voz, por si acaso hubiera estado ahí, y se dispuso a tele transportase para llegar al pueblo lo antes posible y comprobar como le estaba hiendo la humana... por si ella...

"Deja de pensar en esa línea" se riño mentalmente recordándose a si mismo que ella no se parecía en nada a ese demonio con forma humana.

Incluso si ambos tenían esa alma roja, no era ni remotamente parecida a la que él tuvo la desgracia de conocer.

Aunque justamente eso le llenaba de otras preguntas en las cuales no tenía una repuesto clara, aunque tenía la fuerte impresión que alguna ya tenía la respuesta pero encontraba incapaz de recordarlo con total claridad como para tener sentido.

Suspiro frustrado mientras concentraba su magia para tele transportarse a una zona cercana a su casa, podía entrar dentro pero no deseaba asustar a la chica y así lo hizo... apareciendo detrás del garaje que estaba justo al lado de la cosa y era el lugar donde Papyrus llevaría a un humano que atrapara.

Se dirigió sin perder tiempo a la casa y entro esperándose encontrar a la chica haciendo alguna cosa en la cocina o la casa sola por estar en la biblioteca, pero jamás hubiera pensado encontrarse tumbada en la sofá durmiendo.

Lo miro divertido mientras se fijaba que en la mesa había 2 libros del mismo color y de una materia que era incapaz de leer por la distancia mientras en el pecho de la chica se encontraba uno abierto... el que era que estaba leyendo de dormirse.

"Después dicen que yo soy el perezoso" pensó divertido mientras se acercaba a la única, que solamente se movió un poco.

Tomo el libro que tenía en el pecho para colocarlo en la mesa para evitar que se rompa y de paso saber de qué se trataba y en cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_ La historia de los monstruos_ leyó sorprendido antes de mirar a la humana durmiente_ no pensé que te interesaba nuestra historia después de todo.

Se miró un poco mientras lo dejaba encima de otro de los libros cuando...

_ No... No lo hagas_ oyó la voz de la chica detrás de él sorprendiéndole.

_ ¿Eh?_ murmullo antes de girarse había la de sexo contrario esperando encontrársela despierta pero para su sorpresa, ella continuaba durmiendo.

_ Detente_ gimió en su sueño antes de moverse para hacerse una bola_ no te acerques.

"Esta... hablando dormida" pensó Sans sorprendido y un poco curioso por lo que ella estaba diciendo "¿Que estará soñando?"

La humana gimió como respuesta a la pregunta mental de esqueleto mientras que este pudo observo gracias a esto que su rostro tenía una mueca de angustia y miedo.

"Tiene una pesadilla" llego a la conclusión mas lógica por lo que era que estaba viendo.

Noto como ella apretaba sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo, de tal manera que pudo ver como sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

_ No lo hagas nada_ gimió la dormida mientras movía sus puños de tal manera que parecía que ella estaba temblando de rabia o algo más_ ¡DETENTE CHARA!

Sans abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre y más porque lo haría visto en los libros de historia.

"Un momento... ese no el nombre que tenía el hijo adoptivo de los reyes" pensó Sans reconociendo ese nombre "¿Como ella saber de ese nombre?"

Podía ser que fuera porque ese nombre fuera habitual para los humanos pero tenía la sensación que lo había visto en un lugar más, no solo en los libros... ese sentimiento conocido de estarse olvidando de algo importante.

"¡ARGH! Maldita sea" gruño frustrado por esa sensación que ya parecía ser un tónica diaria para en estos días y más porque sabía que era que las producía, las reinicios.

Era capaz de saber cuándo se producían, incluso era capaz de recordar cosas importantes de ellos pero también se había dado cuenta de otra cosa... cuanto más cosas había pasado durante ese tiempo era posible que olvidara alguna cosa y a veces, cuando había muchos cosas que eran importantes, que dejaban esa incomoda sensación.

Gruño al mismo tiempo que se frotaba donde debía de estar el puente de la nariz antes de mirar de rejo a chica durmiente... estaba claro que ella era el foco que producía el desconcierto de lo que estaba gritando su mente desesperadamente que recordara.

"Sera mejor que la despierte" pensó mientras se incorporaba de una manera perezosa y con un gesto seria "y que hablemos de eso antes de que venga Paps".

Se dirigió hacia el sofá que estaba la chica sufriendo en su sueños para hacer lo que había dicho pero antes de que pudiera colocar su mano en su hombro...

_ ¡PARA YA!_ grito Frisk despertándose mientras se incorporaba de golpe sorprendiendo a quien estaba con ella.

Sans se hecho hacia otros con rapidez, evitando por poco e cabezazo, antes de mirar a la chica para encontrarse que estaba abrazándose con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerse de algo y con los ojos completamente cerrados y llenos de lágrimas... estaba claro que estaba aterrada por esa pesadilla y que podía por lo menos intentar que se tranquilizara pero también podría ser que al intentar acercarse provocarse que ella actuara por miedo e intentara agredirle.

"Jamás pensé que ella pudiera tener pesadillas" pensó tomando aire profundamente si apartar la mirada de la humana, descendiendo que podía hacer para ayudarla... no podía dejar que llegara Papyrus y la encontrara ese este estado_ ¿Chica?

Frisk levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz del esqueleto, como si en ese momento se hiciera consiente de la presencia del de sexo contrario.

_ ¿Sa-Sans?_ pregunto para asegurarse si misma de saber a quién estaba viendo mientras que lagrimas corrían libres por si rostro.

_ Tranquila Frisk, soy yo_ contesto en un tono suave para intentar no alterar aún más a la humana mientras se sentaba a su lado, quería demostrarle que estaba allí... pero nada más llegar a tocar el mueble paso algo que no esperaba.

La adolescente se había lanzado contra el en lo que parecía un abrazo si no fuera que sus manos se estaban aferrando con fuerza en su chaqueta como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer y enterró su cabeza en su camisa comenzando a llorar de nuevo fuertemente mientras que un sentimiento de pena y angustia salía de su alma carmesí.

_ Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla_ murmuro antes de comenzar a frotarle la espalda para intentar conseguir que se tranquilizara.

Noto como ella comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte ante lo que le había dicho antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza.

_ No lo es, no lo es_ gimió como única respuesta llamando la atención del de sudadera azul.

"Puede ser que ella... haya... soñado con el genocidio" pensó sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que podía significar eso y más por lo reacción que estaba teniendo.

No se parecía en nada en cómo se comportaba cuando había visto durante todo este tiempo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres chica?_ pregunto intentando parecer que no entendía nada pero no pudo evitar que le saliera un tono de amargura en ellos.

_ A no ser lo suficiente fuerte para detenerla_ comento a un gemido mientras apretaba su agarre en la sudadera.

Sans entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar esa amargura que sonaba tan real que parecía que estaba sufriendo... que había sufrido mejor dicho, tanto como el, mientras continuaba frotándole la espalda.

_ Chica... a ¿quién no puedes detener?_ pregunto sintiendo que tenía que hacerla, aunque recordando las palabras de la chica ya sabía cuál era la respuesta pero... tenía que hacerlo.

Frisk apretó su agarre de la camisa del esqueleto al escuchar esa pregunta, mientras se ponía tensa, cosa que no pasó desaparecido para Sans.

"No quiere decirlo" pensó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y cerró los ojos "si no fuera porque solo ella puede responder mis dudas y sofocar ese sentimiento, le dejaría tranquila" suspiro mientras tomaba una decisión... había llegado el momento de hablar aunque a él le hubiera gustado que no hubiera aprovechado de eso_ Chica... recuerdo la otra línea.

La de la chaqueta negra se quedó inmóvil al escuchar eso y más porque eso significaba que... recordaba que le había pedido que la matara.

_ Recuerdo el genocidio que hiciste_ dijo Sans en un tono serio e incluso un poco frio, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

_ Entonces... ¿Lo recuerdas todos?_ pregunto en un susurro solo para asegurarse mientras se incorporaba del pecho del monstruo de huesos.

_ Si_ contesto continuando con ese tono que estaba usando mientras que su alma le gritaba que no era del todo verdad, tenía lagunas... pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Frisk bajo la mirada al escuchar eso no se atrevía a mirarlo a sus cuencas y más porque seguramente eso significaba...

_ Ambos tenemos que hablar de eso y de tus habilidades de reset_ dijo Sans firmemente tomando el control de la situación_ aunque siéndote sincero, aquí no es el mejor lugar para que podamos hablar con calma.

Frisk lo miro un poco confundida por lo que acaba de decir y más porque no entendía porque su propia casa no era el lugar perfecto para tener esa conversación.

_ ¿Porque?_ pregunto intentando no parecer tonta por no llegar a la misma conclusión que él.

_ Por mi hermano_ contesto con una sonrisa medio divertida aunque su rostro estaba completamente serio_ está apunto de venir y no creo que quieras que escuche de más y se entere.

El de chaqueta azulina observa como ella se tensaba de nuevo al escuchar su explicación y demostrándole sin decir nada que no quería que eso pasara, antes a que se levantara del sofá.

_ Pero conozco el lugar perfecto para que podamos hablar sin tener problemas o que llamemos demasiado la atención_ dijo de una manera tranquila antes de estirar su mano delante de ella_ vamos, conozco un atajo.

La adolescente se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos en un silencio de aceptar su mano... no sabía dónde la llevaría y no le importaba demasiado por cómo había dicho, no quería que el menor de los esqueletos se enterara de la otra línea, pero nada más que su mano tocara el hueso una sensación de desorientación se apodero de ella.

Un gemido débil salió de la boca al notar como las piernas eran incapaces de mantenerla en una posición erguida, cuando alguien la sujeto de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Abrió sus ojos para ver a ese monstruo cómico que se estaba riendo un poco por lo bajo.

_ Lo siento Frisk_ dijo disculpándose ese monstruo de huesos aun manteniendo a la chica sujeta_ siempre se me olvida que la gente suele marearse durante el tele transporte.

Un gruñido salió de la chica como única respuesta a esa disculpa haciendo que Sans se riera mientras la llevaba a una mesa que estaba más en el fondo para que pudieran hablar con calma y le sentó con cuidado en la silla.

_ Me imagino que quieres un poco de agua_ dijo a la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una tez pálida por el mareo.

_ Si, si no es mucha molestia_ murmuro débilmente mientras que intentaba recuperarse de la mareo que tenía.

Frisk observo como Sans se marchaba de la mesa hacia donde estaba una barra de madera de un color marrón oscuro donde estaba un monstruo de fuego de color rojo que iba vestido con un traje de camarero y a su lado estaba dos monstruo que parecía un pez y un pato respectivamente al lado de la barra estaba situada una mesa redonda igual a que ella estaba sentada se encontraba ese perro que estiraba su cuello, que se había encontrado en el bosque, y en la mesa más grande de donde estaba ella se encontraba el resto de guardias perrunos que estaban hablando entre ellos de sus cosas.

"Este sitio será el bar que vi en la plaza esta mañana" pensó recordando donde podía haber visto algo que pudiera parecerse a donde estaba ahora mismo.

Frisk se echó hacia atrás de la silla mientras miraba al monstruo que la había traído y que estaba hablando como si nada con el de llamas que estaba habiendo el pedido que le había dicho antes de darse cuenta de algo importante...

"Pensaba que quería hablar conmigo a solas, entonces... porque me ha traído a un lugar que estaba a rebosar de gente" pensó curiosa mientras continuaba mirando a Sans, que ya estaba volviendo con un vaso de agua en una mano y una botella de kétchup en la otra.

El cómico le dejo el vaso delante de ella en cuanto llego antes de sentarse delante de ella.

_ Siento la espera, chica_ comento de una manera tranquila mientras que ella tomaba un sorbo de agua_ espero que esto te silva para encontrarte mejor porque realmente quiero hablar contigo.

Frisk tomo un sorbo de agua mientras miraba al de la chaqueta azulina antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

_ Eres muy directo Sans_ dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa_ aunque tienes razones para serlo, es mejor que comenzamos esta conversación lo antes posible aunque..._ mira a su alrededor para mostrarle el lugar donde estaban_ no crees que has elegido un lugar demasiado público para hablar.

_ Sí, pero así no llamaremos tanto la atención_ respondió de una manera tranquil, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

_ Bueno, pensándolo así tienes razón_ murmuro en un tono nervioso y claramente incomodo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar... estaba claro que no iba a ser nada fácil para alguno de los dos_ Así... que... recuerdas los reset.

Sans asistió ante ese comentario que había hecho para asegurarse que lo que había escuchado antes de que la chica lanzo un suspiro profundo, que para los oídos del monstruo hacia que pareciera aliviada.

_ Esto lo hace más fácil.

_ ¿Fácil?_ pregunto en un tono serio sin entender donde odia ver la facilidad que había dicho antes de abrir entre dientes_ Yo no lo veo así, chica.

_ Pues yo si Sans_ contesto de una manera sumamente tranquila, cosa que hasta a ella misma le había sorprendido_ porque que lo hagas me da más libertad para ir mas al grano que si tengo que explicártelo.

El cómico entrecerró los ojos al escuchar y más porque si lo miraba por el punto que había expuesto, ella tenía razón.

La de chaqueta negra tomo un profundo suspiro antes de mirar fijamente a ese monstruo parecía expectante.

_ Bueno la primero que debes de saber ese que en ese momento "eso" no era yo_ comenzó a explicar Frisk haciendo que Sans mostrara una sonrisa irónica.

_ ¿A si? ¿Ahora más vas a decir que era tu hermana gemela malvada?_ pregunto Sans de una manera completamente irónico antes de señalarla con el bote de kétchup_ porque estoy completamente seguro que era tu cuerpo el que vi en esa línea.

_ Porque sí que era mi cuerpo, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no era mi alma quien tenía el control sobre el_ explico con total sinceridad mientras miraba como quien podía recordar los reset perdía las luces blancas que le hacían de pupilas.

_ ¿Que... que quieres decir?_ pregunto aunque tenía una ligera idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y si tenía razón eso explicaría varias cosas que le estaban molestando.

Como el hecho que su alma no se parezca en nada a que vio en el juicio o en ese recuerdo que había tenido en la posada cuando había forzado recordar, tuviera sentido.

No se trataba de la misma alma.

_ Que yo solamente sé lo que paso porque solamente fui un simple observador_ comento antes de cerrar los ojos mientas apretaba su mano formando un puño_ me encontraba prisionera de mi cuerpo, sin poder tomar el control de los acciones, sin ser capaz de hacer nada para salvar a nadie y escuchando los burlas de ellas de mis intentos.

Sans abrió su cuencos a escuchar eso completamente sorprendido.

"¿Ella? Un momento no se refirió..." pensó llegando a la conclusión más obvia_ ¿Te refieres a Chara, verdad?

Observo como Frisk la miraba completamente sorprendida al escuchar el nombre que había salido de su boca.

_ ¿Cómo saber de ella?_ pregunto de tal manera que no pudo evitar a Sans se riera por lo bajo.

_ Dijiste su nombre mientras estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

La adolescente se sonrojo al escuchar eso mientras que la otra parte de la conversación estaba muy serio... estaba claro que su primera suposición estaba en lo cierto.

Esa tal Chara se refería a la hija adoptiva de los reyes, la primera humana que cayó al subsuelo.

Pero todo el mundo pensaba que su alma había desaparecido cuando el hijo de los reyes había muerto, ya que lo había absorbido pero al parecer estaban equivocados.

"Las almas humanos estaban tan fuertes que incluso pueden llegar a persistir aun después de ser absorbidos por un monstruo" pensó Sans basta sorprendido por lo que acaba de descubrir.

La adolescente en cambio cerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro en un intento de continuar contando su historia.

_ Debes de saber que su alma era terriblemente poderosa y su control sobre mí era muy fuerte pero hubo momento que este se volvía demasiado débil y yo podía aparecer durante unos momentos_ continuo con su explicación y llamando la atención del esqueleto_ eso sucedía cuando tenía una pelea que le pedía toda su atención.

_ Y ¿Cuantos veces paso eso?_ pregunto con total cautela aunque en su interior ya sabía la respuesta.

Su mente le volvía una y otra vez ese momento que escuchaba su propia voz llamando a su amigo, a un alma noble incapaz de dañar a nadie, delante de él estaba la chica con dos brillos rojizos luchando por el control...

_ Una vez fue contra Undyne pero pensó que se trataba de una trampa y la otra...

... Hasta que el tono de rojo más cálido comenzó a ganar terreno hasta el punto que era más notorio y el cuerpo de ella se arrodillo de golpe.

_ Y la otra fue contigo, Sans_ termino de decir Frisk mientras cavaba sus ojos marrones a ese monstruo que parecía un poco sorprendido.

 **/Sans... Mátame/** oyó con la misma voz con la que ahora mismo estaba hablando pero con una única y gran diferencia... esta sonaba completamente desesperada.

_ ¿Fu-Fue entonces cuando me pediste que te matara?_ pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta, ahora recordaba por completo lo que había pasado en el pasillo del juicio y con lo que le habían contado en este momento había que se sintiera... mal.

La de la chaqueta negra bajo la mirada incapaz de mirarlo a la cara y más porque sonaba molesto.

_ ¿Porque me pediste eso?_ gruño Sans esa pregunta mientras apretaba la botella de Kétchup.

_ Porque era la única manera que se me ocurrió Sans_ contesto de una manera muy seria sin mirarla con ningún momento_ tenía que reiniciar para deshacer todo lo que Chara había hecho lo mas rápido posible, antes de que Chara volvería a tomar el control y la manera más rápida era muriendo_ termino de explicar de una manera tan seria que ella misma parecía sorprendida pero se mantuvo una importante en secreto de lo que sabía "En realidad es la única opción, no puedo volver a ningún punto atrás si no muero antes, pero será mejor que no se lo cuente por ahora".

Sans lanzo un gruñido frustrado por esto y más con esa humana por lo que le había obligado a hacer pero ahora comprendía sus motivos y no podía estar enfadado por eso... estaba seguro que si estaba en su situación también había llegado a hacer lo mismo.

_ Lo entiendo chica_ suspiro Sans llamando la atención de la chica, que levanto la mirada_ hiciste lo que te pareció correcto para arreglarlo todo, aunque_ un leve silencio se instaló cuando tomo un sorbo de kétchup_ pero tengo algo que preguntarte sobre el reset.

La humana se lo quedo mirando un poco sorprendida por lo último que había dicho.

_ Claro, pregunta Sans_ Dijo rápidamente mientras temía lo peor "Acaso ha notado que no le contado todo sobre eso".

_ ¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho?_ pregunto en un tono serio haciendo que Frisk levantara una ceja.

_ ¿Te refieres a un reinicio completo o a volver a unos pocos minutos atrás?_ pregunto sin saber muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Ambas cosas era lo que podía hacer y para ambas tenía que pasar la misma cosa para que se produjera, así que para ella podía incluso ser lo mismo en términos generales.

_ Un reinicio completo_ contento de una manera seria, mostrándole que era eso lo que quería saber.

_ Ah eso... solamente lo hice una vez_ dijo de una manera tranquila aunque su alma se encogía al recordar el pajo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a hacerlo.

La de la chaqueta negra observo como ese monstruo fruncía el ceño molesto por lo que había dicho eso chica.

_ ¿Paso al...?_ intento preguntar preocupada por la reacción que había tenido pero...

_ No mientas_ dijo Sans de una manera contarte antes de clavar la mirada en la que era de especie distinta_ ¿Te olvidas que recuerdo los resets?_ pregunto recordando algo que la chica sabía bien_ Hemos estado atrapados con un bucle temporal durante años.

Frisk lo miro por unos instantes sorprendida antes de su rostro se formase una leve sonrisa.

No sabía que habían estado en un bucle en el tiempo, pero gracias a eso ahora algo que había llegado a escuchar cuando Chara tenía el control sobre el cuerpo de la flor que le había atacado nada más regresar en el tiempo, tuviera sentido.

_ Sans_ dijo totalmente calmada Frisk sin apartar la mirada de el_ acaso te piensas que yo son la única que ha tenido el poder de Resetear.

Sans parpadeo un poco aturdido por lo que acaba de decir... acaso...

_ ¿Acaso te refieres?

_ Si, a que existe a alguien que tuvo antes que yo este poder_ comento la adolescente entendiendo a que venía esa pregunta_ Lo escuche en la otra línea del tiempo, cuando ella misma se lo conto a Chara, cuando le dijo que mientras ella tuviera la determinación de vivir podía volver y controlar de nuevo la línea temporal, y eso se acabó justo cuando yo caí.

_ Tú tienes más determinación_ murmuro Sans tomando con facilidad el hilo de lo que ella estaba explicando a lo que ella simplemente asistió, mostrándole que estaba en lo correcto_ ¿Y te lo volviste a encontrar en esta línea?

_ Si_ dijo Frisk de una manera tranquila antes de levantar el brazo que se encontraba vendado por su hermano_ Fue a quien le debo esta "bonita" herida.

Sans miro el brazo de la chica sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo y más porque creía que ella se lo había hecho...

_ Pensaba que te la habías echo cuando habías caído al subsuelo.

Frisk mostro una sonrisa al escuchar el pensamiento que había tenido de la herida, aunque no podía decir que no tuviera lógica... no sería descabellado pensarlo.

_ Aunque sería lo más lógico, no lo es_ comento de una manera tranquila_ intento matarme nada llegue y lo hubiera conseguido si mama no hubiera llegado.

Sans se quedó pensativo al escuchar eso.

No sería nada rara de imaginarse que un monstruo intentara matarla para conseguir su alma, pero ahora que sabía lo que ese monstruo era algo peligroso pensar que pasaría si Frisk muriera y el consiguiera el control sobre el tiempo... aunque eso también significa...

_ Así que mientras tu estés con vida, eres quien decide su el tiempo continua o si continuamos en este oído de reinicios_ dijo Sans mirando a la chica que sonrió.

_ Bueno te puedo decir que no pienso reiniciar a no ser que algo extremadamente grave y que amenace la vida de todos suceda_ comento para tranquilizar o ese monstro que estaba delante de ella y sonaba preocupado "no es que me apasiona morir para resetear".

Sans miro a la chica intentando encontrar alguna muestra de que le estaba engañando pero por mucho que buscare solo podía encontrar lo mismo que vio en todo lo conversación... estaba hablando con toda su alma.

_ Me alegro de escuchar eso_ contesto lanzando un suspiro aliviado en su interior al saber que podían escapar el bucle_ pero vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado Frisk_ continuo diciendo antes de clavarle en la mirada fijamente_ es posible que esté esperando el momento para matarte.

_ Bueno Sans ya me encontré otra vez con esa flor al salir de los ruinas, antes de encontrarte en el bosque y tuvo la oportunidad de matarme pero aunque lo haga no creo que solo con eso ella volviera a conseguir el poder de controlar la línea_ explico de una manera tranquila ya que sabía que podía morir y volver si tenía determinación, pero a mordida que iba hablando no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Lo luces amarillos de sus cuencos fueron desapareciendo mientras que su sonrisa se tensaba.

_ ¿Pasa algo Sans?_ pregunto preocupada por la reacción que acaba de tener y más porque no sabía que podía haberlo preocupado.

_ ¿Ha-Has dicho Flor?

El de la chaqueta negra parpadeo extrañada haciendo que su preocupación iniciar aumentara.

"Es que... acaso ¿conoce a Flowey?" pensó por la pregunta de ese monstruo_ sí, es una flor dorada que habla para ser más exactos, Sans ¿La conoces?

Sans lanzo un gemido por esa pregunta de poner su cabeza entre sus manos.

_ Yo no lo conozco pero tengo la sensación de que alguien sí que lo conoce_ dijo en un tono frustrado mientras que comenzaba a temerse lo peor.

_ Ese alguien es Papyrus ¿verdad?_ comento de una manera tranquila sorprendiendo a quien tenía delante.

Sans iba a preguntarle cómo había sabido tan rápido pero enseguida recordó que ella no era una humana normal y corriente que simplemente acaba de conocer.

Frisk le sonrió divertida al ver la reacción que había tenido y más porque le demostraba claramente que había acertado en su supocion inicial.

_ Te preocupas mucho por tu hermano mayor ¿verdad? aunque esta vez tienes buenos motivos para hacerlo_ comento Frisk en un tono preocupado mientras clavaba sus ojos en el esqueleto_ ella podría manipularlo y aprovecharse de su buen corazón para conseguir algo que desee.

_ Bueno chica, en realidad yo soy el mayor_ corrigió Sans haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida y con la boca abierta al escuchar eso, para él no era la primera vez que piensan que él era menor a causa de su altura, y continuo antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna cosa_ pero a mí me preocupa más es el hecho que intente dañarlo de alguna manera.

_ Si te soy sincera Sans, no creo que lo vaya a hacer, eso de herir a Paps, teniendo en cuenta que su atención la tiene en mi_ dijo con total sinceridad a adolescente aunque mantenía un gesto preocupado... conociendo al esqueleto de altura seguramente este lo considerara un amigo_ pero como he dicho es posible que lo manipule para conseguir algún tipo de información.

Sans lanzo un gemido al escuchar eso y más porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que tenía razón.

"Sera mejor que en cuando llegue le diga que tenga más cuidado" pensó el de la chaqueta azulina un tanto frustrado, le gustaría ir a buscarla y demostrarle que con su hermano no se juega pero... si Papyrus se enterase de alguna manera estaba seguro que se enfadaría muchísimo aunque fuera por su bien.

_ Por ahora Sans es mejor que le digas simplemente que ande con más cuidado de lo normal_ dijo de pronto Frisk en un tono muy serio llamando la atención a quien justamente había pensado justamente eso.

"Pero... Es que ¿acaso los humanos pueden leer la mente o qué?" pensó el sorprendido esqueleto intentando recuperar la compostura_ es una buena idea, pero aun y así tu también tienes que aplicártela, de todos y eres quien más gente quiere verte muerta.

_ Lo sé, quieren mi alma para romper la barrera_ comento como si no fuera gran cosa_ soy más que consciente de eso, Sans.

Y era verdad que era más que consciente, pero también lo era el que el hecho que mientras tuviera determinación no estaría muerta por mucho tiempo y con eso podría burlar cualquier idea o ataque que podría matarla.

Sans en cambio la miro fijamente intentando encontrar alguna pista que si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o solamente era para se tranquilizara, pero por más que buscara lo único que encontrara era que era profundamente consciente de su situación y suspiro profundamente.

_ Me alegra que lo seas pero aun y así no era mal recordarlo... por si acaso_ dijo el de chaqueta azulina en un tono tranquila antes de mirar a la ventana que daba a la calle_ Vaya, se no ha hecho bastante tarde y seguro que Papyrus debe de estar muy preocupado por nosotros... incluso_ hizo una pausa dramática para atraer aún más la atención de la chica_ puede que nos esté esperando con un "rico" plato de espagueti.

Frisk trajo saliva al escuchar el nombre del plato favorito del esqueleto antes de levantarse rápidamente, con un poco de suerte podía llegar a tiempo y conseguir que quede algo comestible por lo menos, mientras que Sans en cambio solamente lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida.

_ Vámonos antes de que sea demasiado antes_ dijo rápidamente esperando que este se moviera o se tele transportara de este sitio pero este solamente comenzó a reírse de la reacción de la chica_ Deja de reírte Sans, esto es muy serio.

_ Vamos chica tranquilízate, tengo un plan para librarnos de los espaguetis que haya hecho ahora Paps_ comento divertido Sans mientras señalaba a la chica con la botella de Kétchup.

Frisk lo miro muy interesada en ese plan y más si eso significaba librarse de la comida preparada por el "chef maestro" les tenía preparada.

_ ¿Qué idea, Sans?

Sans sonrió enormente al ver que tenía total interés de la chica.

_ Solo contéstame ¿Quieres una hamburguesa con frita o sola?

CONTINUARA

Lo acabe, al fin... pensaba que otra vez iba a tardar un mes en terminarlo nwnU pero después de todo lo hice.

Al fin Frisk y Sans pudieron dejar las cosas claras de lo que paso en realidad en la otra línea del tiempo, con la información extra sobre flowey aunque Frisk no le ha contado el factor más importante de los reset, el cómo se producen los reset... ¿Acaso es importante que lo sepa o no? Eso solamente el tiempo lo dirá.

Los que estén esperando el comic del capítulo anterior, estoy a punto de acabar así que darme un poquitín de paciencia.

Bueno esto es todo por este capítulo, espero que os guste y dejéis lo que os parece como va.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo de RESCRITO


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **_ Hablar**

 **"Pensamiento**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente para la humana desde que había llegado con los hermano y había podido hablar con sinceridad con el mayor de ellos y en especial porque se lo estaba pasando muy bien junto a ellos.

Siempre terminaba riéndose por lo reacción exagerada a las caras que ponía Papyrus por culpa de los chistes malos a bromas infantiles del mayor y que alguna vez ella misma también se unía a ellas, ya que la dos sabían que por más que gruñera en el fondo también disfrutaba de ellos, como los delatara su sonrisa, o cuando ayudaba al menos en la cocina por asegurarse que lo que sabía fuera comestible y más ahora que sabía, ya que Frisk le había dicho, que los humanos se enferman si comen solamente una cosa, así que Papyrus se ha puesto como objetivo aprender a hacer más platos, sin mucho éxito, aunque para su suerte Sans le estaba ayudando con eso llevándola a Gillbys o directamente diciéndole que fuera cuando quisiera y lo que comiera lo pusiera en su cuenta, sin contar el hecho que cuando tenía alguna pesadilla sobre la línea temporal genocida podía subir y entrar en su cuarto y hablar o simplemente desahogarse.

Cuando ellos no estaban en la cosa por el trabajo, la humana aprovechaba para estudiar los libros que había traído de la biblioteca, descubierto varias cosas interesantes.

Lo primera era que los monstruos eran capaces de usar varias tipos de magia, como en el caso de Papyrus era capaz de usar la magia azul, aguamarina y verde, además de los que se llamaba magia característica, que era la forma que tomaba la magia que se decidía por la especie del monstruo, cosa que provoco que Frisk sintiera mas curiosidad por saber qué tipo de magia especial tendría los demás monstruos que pudieran encontrarse y por último el descubrimiento que le llamo más la atención... las almas y los cuerpos podían tener en crecimiento de fuerza o resistencia sin necesidad que conseguir ningún tipo de AMOR, aunque eso le provocaba otra pregunta...

¿Eso se podía aplicar también a las almas humanas o solo funcionaba en los monstruos?

Y así se encontraba en los momentos... sentaba en la mesa con los manos en la cabeza, el libro abierto sobre la mesa y esa misma pregunta golpeando con fuerza en la cabeza, antes de lanzar un gemido frustrado.

Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien pero no sabía si Papyrus o Sans podrían ayudarla sin que le hicieran demasiados preguntas incomodos y más porque no sabía si un alma humana podía también fortalecerse de esa manera... necesitaba aumentar su resistencia y agilidad antes de ir a Waterfall y más sabiendo que "ella" los más seguro que estuviera allí.

Waterfall era el lugar que se había encontrado con Undyne en la línea anterior.

"Ahora mismo soy demasiado débil como para enfrentarme a Undyne y no morir en el intento" pensó completamente frustrada la humana colocando sus manos en la cabeza, lanzar un suspiro pesado e ignorando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse para dejar entrar a uno de los habitantes de la casa.

Este se quedó viendo a la chica que estaba de espaldas con un gesto preocupado y se acercó a ella.

_ HUMANA ¿ESTAS BIEN?_ dijo llamando la atención a la chica y notando como ella daba un pequeño bote.

Frisk se volteo para encontrarse con el esqueleto de altura que se quedó en el sitio.

_ Tranquilo Paps, estoy bien_ contesto formando una suave sonrisa, esperando que no se preocupara.

_ PUES NO LO PARECIAS CUANDO ENTRE_ comento sonando aun preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a su amiga, mientras que andaba para poder dejar la bolsa que llevaba encima de la mesa que se encontraba con los libros que ella estaba estudiando.

Sabía que en los ratos que ellos estaban trabajando, ella se encontraba leyendo esos libros que se traía de la biblioteca... bueno ese había sido el motivo principal que había salido de las ruinas, aunque a veces...

_ ¿ACASO TIENES ALGUNA DUDA QUE TE MOLESTA DE LO QUE ESTUDIAS?_ pregunto imaginándose que podía ser y más porque ya había pasado alguna que otra vez.

La de la chaqueta negra suspiro a escuchar eso y además que lo había acertado en parte...

_ Más o menos Paps_ contesto tranquilamente y con una sonrisa pequeña antes de apoyarse en el respaldar de la silla_ pero en fin... seguro que encuentro una solución_ termino sin ninguna preocupación y esperando que realmente fuera así.

_ ASI SE HABLA HUMANA_ dijo emocionado el esqueleto por la respuesta de la chica_ NO DEBES RENDIRTE CON TUS PROBLEMAS COMO YO NO ME RINDO EN SER UN GUARDIA REAL_ se señaló a si mismo de manera orgullosa por la gran esperanza de completar su sueño_ POR ESO UNDYNE ME ENTRENA CASI TODOS LOS DIAS PARA SER MAS FUERTE Y ENTRAR EN LA GUARDIA REAL AL QUE TODOS RESPETEN Y QUIERAN.

_ No creo que necesites ser un guardia real para eso, yo ya te quiero y respeto.

El de la bufanda carmesí se sonrojo al escuchar el alago de la chica, que ahora tenía una sonrisa feliz, antes de lanzarse contra ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

_ YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO Y RESPETO, HUMANA.

Frisk se rio un poco por la sincera muestra de cariño del esqueleto soñador y también le devolvió el abrazo felizmente, le encantaba vivir y divertirse junto a ellos.

Papyrus se rio un poco al ver cómo era correspondió el gesto de cariño.

_ ADEMAS HUMANA_ comenzó a decir llamando la atención a quien estaba entre sus brazos_ ERES MUY FUERTE.

"Más que "fuerte" diría que soy "determinada" " pensó la adolescente recordando otra de las cosas que había descubierto durante su investigación.

Resultaba que las almas, tanto sean de monstruo o humana, tienen un color resprensativo que es la característica más notable de esta y que mientras que las almas humanas esta siempre visible, en los monstruos este se encontraba gris hasta que este usaba su magia.

Estos colores representaban: la paciencia que era el aguamarina, la valentía que era el naranja, la integridad que era el azul, el perseverancia que era el morado, a amabilidad que era el verde, la justicia que era amarillo y por último la determinación que era el rojo... ese era el color de su propia alma.

_ ESTOY SEGURO QUE ERES TAN FUERTE COMO UNDYNE_ dijo felizmente el monstruo completamente convencido de los que estaba diciendo.

_ Yo no estaría tan segura Paps_ murmuro volviendo a mostrar la preocupación que tenía antes cuanto él entro.

El de bufanda carmesí observo a la chica que acaba de decir, dándose cuenta que tenía la misma mirada que cuando llego y llegando a la conclusión más obvia de lo que pasaba.

_ UN MOMENTO HUMANA_ dijo rápidamente haciendo que lo mirara la adolescente que había llamado_ ¿TE PREOCUPA EL NO SER FUERTE?

Una sombra carmesí apareció en el rostro de la de especie distinta por lo que acababa de escuchar... acaso era tan obvia.

_ Más o menos_ murmuro un poco avergonzada de ser pillada con tanta facilidad y ganando aún más la atención de quien estaba ahí_ me preocupa que cuando vaya a waterfall me termine encontrándome con Undyne y más porque por lo que me has contado de ella es muy fuerte y yo soy demasiado débil_ suspiro profundamente, un poco derrotada_ no tengo resistencia y no soy ágil como para esquivar.

_ BUENO ESO ES FACIL DE ARREGLAR HUMANA_ informo con una sonrisa orgullosa Papyrus antes de apuntar con un dedo a la chica_ SOLO DEBES DE ENTRENAR

Frisk lo miro sin saber cómo podía hacer eso aunque tenía una idea de lo que se refería, aunque quería estar segura.

_ ¿Te refieres a entrenarme físicamente?_ pregunto consiguiendo que el monstruos se riera.

_ SI Y NO_ contesto mientras se ponía un poco pensativo, intentando encontrar las palabras exactos lo que tenía en mente_ BUENO HUMANA, SI SOLO ENTRENAS FISICAMENTE NO TE SERVIRA DE MUCHO, PUEDE QUE LO HAYAS LEIDO YA EN ALGUNO DE LOS LIBROS QUE TE HAS TRAIDO PERO LA MAGIA DE LOS MONSTRUOS PUEDES LLEGAR A HERIR EL CUERPO PERO ESTE SOLAMENTE ES UNA CANTIDAD SUMAMENTE PEQUEÑA YA QUE LA MAYORIA AFECTA AL ALMA DIRECTAMENTE.

Frisk abrió la boca, sorprendida al escuchar eso y más porque en su mente apareció una única imagen... la herida, ya casi curada, del brazo que le había hecho Flowey en el brazo.

"Pero... Flowey me hizo semejante daño cuando me ataco en las ruinas entonces..." pensó antes de sentir un escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda por lo conclusión que acaba de llegar "Debe ser muy poderosa"

Papyrus sonrió al ver la reacción que había tenido la única por lo que le había contado.

_ NO LO SABIAS HUMANA_ comento el que buscaba ser un guardia real divertido.

_ Bueno... es que no he llegado a eso en los libros_ murmuro un poco avergonzada e intentando olvidar ese malestar que le quedo en el cuerpo por el descubrimiento que había tenido la flor.

El de la bufanda carmesí se no por lo que acaba de escuchar y le coloco su mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía felizmente.

_ PUES SI NO SABIAS ALGO TAN BASICO, VAS A TENER MUCHOS PROBLEMAS SI QUIERES ENTRENAR PARA UNDYNE_ comento con ese tono de orgullo que era tan natural en el_ PERO NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TIENE LA SOLUCION.

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Frisk observo como el esqueleto sonreía feliz e orgulloso de lo que se le había ocurrido, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser.

_ ¿ALGUNA IDEA? TENGO LA MEJOR IDEA DE TODAS_ contesto antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de la chica_ AUNQUE TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR A MAÑANA PARA LLEVARLA A CABO.

La chica abrió la boca para preguntarle el porqué, pero antes de que pudiera decir ni una sola palabra, el esqueleto se adelantó.

_ ES MUY TARDE Y ADIVINO QUE DEBES DE TENER HAMBRE_ dijo riéndose un poco y más cuando a modo de respuesta se escuchó un quejido de hambre proveniente de la barriga de la joven.

Esta se sonrojo un poco avergonzada de que su barriga la delate de esa manera y más porque no se había dado cuenta del hambre que sentía en un primer momento al estar tan concentrada en los libros y en la preocupación de avanzar.

_ NYE HE HE HE ACERTE_ comento antes de comentar a andar hacia la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra_ ES HORA QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS SE PONGA MANOS A LA OBRA SOLUCIONAR ESTE NUEVO PROBLEMA.

_ Y no solo del gran Papyrus.

El esqueleto observo como la humana se la silla y comenzaba a acercarse con una sonrisa orgullosa y divertida.

_ No te olvides de su fiel ayudante_ comenzó divertida señalándose antes de giñarle el ojo_ y ¿que tiene el gran Papyrus pensado cocinar el día de hoy?

El monstruo se rio por la pregunta y más por el tono que había usado que le recordaba al tono que usaba alguna vez Metaton en su programa que cocina, antes de recordar de la bolsa que había traído y que había dejado en el sofá...

La tomo con una movimiento rápida y comenzó a buscar alguna cosa de su interior.

_ PUES LO QUE TENEMOS HOY PARA COMER MI QUERIDA AYUDANTE HUMANA ES..._ comenzó a decir siguiendo el juego a lo humana, aunque él tenía que reconocer que le gustaba, antes de sacar una pequeña cajita de color verde claro, que ponía la palabra raviolis en la parte superior y un dibujo de estos en plato colocados, de una bolsa_ ESTOS ESPAGETIS PEQUEÑOS Y GORDOS QUE PARECE RELLENOS DE NO SE QUE COSA.

Frisk se rio mientras juntaba su mano a la altura de su pecho.

_ Magnifica elección chef Papyrus y conozco la salsa perfecta para acompañar a este magnifica comida_ dijo en la mismo tono que había usado en ese momento mirando al joven.

Ambos mantuvieron la postura por unos momentos antes de que comenzaran a reírse de lo que estaban haciendo, como siempre que lo hacían... hasta que Papyrus y tomo a la humana del hombro.

_ VAYAMOS A COCINAR ANTES DE QUE VENGA SANS Y LO LLENE TODO DE SUS TONTOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS_ dijo mientras iban a la cocina a preparar lo que tenían que hacer_ ADEMAS QUE TIENES QUE ALIMENTARTE BIEN PARA LO DE MAÑANA.

_ ¿Y no me puedes comentar nada?_ pregunto esperando que se escapara alguna información sobre lo que tenía pensado para ayudarla, pero este solamente se no divertido.

_ NO HUMANA, TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR A MAÑANA_ contesto en ese tono tan característico de él mientras llegaban a la cocina.

Frisk frunció el ceño y lo miro de reojo con un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

"¿Que estará tramado?"

 **-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-**

Frisk llego a la parte de la salida de Snowdin que conocía bastante bien ya que había sido allí donde Papyrus había intentado capturarla cuando lo había conocido y se había reabierto la herida debido a un mal gesto, y donde le había dicho el esqueleto que fuera para que pudiera comenzar con la idea que había previsto ayer... aunque ella había intentado sonsacarle alguna cosa de la idea sin éxito.

"Espero no llegar tarde" pensó mientras tomaba aire al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor buscando algo, que encontró... a unos metros estaba el monstruo con quien había quedado_ ¡PAPS!_ llamo mientras se acercaba corriendo y haciendo que si girara_ siento llegar tarde.

El que portaba la bufanda carmesí observo como la chica intentaba recuperar el aire de la carrera y sonrió.

_ TRANQUILA HUMANA, YO TAMBIEN ACABO DE LLEGAR_ comento intentando tranquilizar a la chica antes de poner sus manos en la cintura_ PERO ESPERO QUE ESTES PREPARADA PARA UN ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL GRAN PAPYRUS.

_ Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que no se nada del entrenamiento, no sé a qué tengo que estar preparada_ susurro para sí misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras que Papyrus se reía un poco.

_ LO SE HUMANA_ respondió tranquilamente antes de levantar una mano_ PERO PENSE QUE SERIA MEJOR QUE TE LO EXPLICARA AQUI.

Frisk lo miro sin saber porque no podía ser.

_ ¿Porque Paps?_ pregunto aún más curiosa por lo que quería hacer.

Observo como el esqueleto levanto su mano derecha e invoco un hueso de color azul claro brillante que agarro con un solo movimiento, teniendo ya una ligera idea de cuál era el plan.

_ PORQUE VOY A ENTRENARTE USANDO MI MAGIA_ dijo en un tono serio mientras le sonreía orgulloso antes de señalarle con el hueso que había convocado_ VOY A ATACARTE Y TU VAS A TENER QUE ESQUIVARLO.

Frisk abrió sus ojos asustada por lo opción que acaba de decirle.

_ ¡¿QUE?! NO CREES ES UNA MEDIDA UN TANTO DRASTICA_ grito dejando en claro lo que pensaba.

_ UN POCO, PERO POR ESO ES TAN DIVERTIDO_ dijo riéndose un poco de la ara, aunque en parte la comprendía_ PERO NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANA, PORQUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS COMENZARA DE UNA MANERA SUAVE E IRE AUGMENTANDO LA VELOCIDAD Y FUERA DE ESTOS A MEDIDA QUE MEJORES.

Lo que portaba la chaqueta negra frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, aunque tenía una cosa clara... Papyrus era uno de los monstruos que mejor podía dominar la intensidad de su magia.

_ Entonces empezaremos poco a poco_ dijo sintiéndose más segura.

_ EXACTO, AHORA QUE LA HERIDA ESTA CASI CURADA NO QUIERO QUE MI AMIGA SE HIERA POR IR DEMASIADO RAPIDO_ mascullo mientras recordaba el susto que se llevó cuando trato de capturarla y vio el brazo completamente carmesí.

Un parpadeo rápido salido de la bajita antes de cambiar a una mirada tierna al darse cuenta de la que me le preocupaba.

Dañar a uno de sus amigos sin querer.

_ Paps_ susurro antes de acercarse a su amigo y darle un abrazo sorprendiéndole_ no me va a pasar nada_ levanto la mirada para fijarse en el monstruo_ confió en ti.

El joven esqueleto sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban por escaparse de sus cuencas a escuchar esa confianza ciega que tenía en él.

_ GRACIAS HUMANA_ susurro abrazando a la chica que mostro una sonrisa por unos momentos antes de apartarse y monstruos una sonrisa_ COMENZEMOS.

Frisk se rio un poco antes de moverse rápidamente hacia atrás, dejando una distancia entre ellos, apretó los puños y mostro una mirada determinada.

_ ¡ESTOY LISTA PAPS!

El de la bufanda carmesí tras escuchar eso activo su magia de nuevo ero está proyectando hacia el alma de la humana que ya era visible haciendo que esta parpadeaba un momento y cambiara definidamente a un color azul.

La humana vio eso sorprendida antes de sentir como si su alma pesara demasiado como para que pudiera flotar de forma normal.

"Pero... ¿qué?" pensó si saber que estaba sucediendo con su alma.

Papyrus convoco un hueso largo de color azul claro brillante que la tomo con la mano en un movimiento y apunto a su amiga con él.

_AHORA ERES AZUL_ dijo de una manera muy seria dejando igual de confusa ante eso.

¿Qué significa en especial que su alma fuera de ese color?

Papyrus mostro una sonrisa al ver el desconcierto de la humana.

_ VEO QUE NO ENTINDES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO_ carcajeo antes de mover la mano para dejar de apuntarla.

"No... en serio ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?" peso irónicamente para sí misma, ya que no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta para no herir los sentimientos del más alto.

_ PERO NO TE PREOCUPES HUMANA, TE DARA UNA LECCION QUE NO LA ENCONTRARAS EN NINGUNO DE LOS LIBROS QUE HAY EN LA BIBLIOTECA_ aviso el esqueleto mientras llamaba aún más el desconcierto y la curiosidad de la de sexo contrario_ LA MAGIA BASICA QUE TIENEN TODOS LOS ESQUELETOS... LA CAPACIDAD PARA CAMBIAR LA MODALIDAD NATURAL DEL ALMA A ESTE COLOR Y AUGMENTAR LO QUE TE AFECTA LA GRAVEDAD Y PROCADO QUE ESTE SOLAMENTE PUEDA MOVERSE O SALTAR PARA ESQUIVAR LOS ATAQUES.

_ ¡Guau! no sabía que vuestra magia podría hacer eso_ dijo sorprendida la chica al escuchar eso explicación y más porque como lo había dicho... no lo sabía estudiado en ningún lado.

Papyrus se rio un poco mientras se sonrojaba de un color naranja antes de rascarse con el hueso brillante de la mandíbula.

_ EN REALIDAD NO TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS PUEDEN HACER ESO_ comento un poco nervioso ya que no solo la entrenando para ser más fuerte si no también le estaba enseñando cosas específicas de este mundo_ SOLO SON CAPACES LOS QUE POR SUS ATAQUES SON DEMASIADO FACIL DE ESQUIVAR SI SE ESTA EN OTRA MODALIDAD O SI NO ESTUVIERA EN ESA MODALIDAD ESTO SON INFANQUEABLES_ esto último comento como si se hubiera recordado por pronto de algo.

La verdad es que era la primera vez que tenía que dar esa explicación técnica y era normal que por poco se le olvidara de alguna cosa.

_ YA BASTA DE EXPLICACIONES_ carcajeo Papyrus antes de ponerse serio_ LA MEJOR MANERA DE VERLO Y APRENDERLO CON LA PRACTICA.

Frisk observo como el de la bufanda carmesí la apunto con la mano que continuaba sujetando el hueso antes que del se metalizaran unos huesos blanco delante de él.

_ ¿PREPARADA HUMANA?_ aviso su amigo sin moverse de la posición que había tomado antes mientras que los huesos convocados se movía un poco, como si tomaron posición.

Una sonrisa apareció o de chaqueta negra mientras tomaba una postura que le diera ventaja si tenía que moverse rápidamente.

_ PREPARADA PAPS_ grito para que lo escuchara y comenzara de una vez el entrenamiento.

Tras escuchar eso Papyrus lanzo los huesos hacia ella a una velocidad media-baja para que no le resultara demasiado difícil para comenzar.

Frisk tomo aire profundamente antes de mirar sumamente seria a lo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, calculando el momento perfecto para comenzar a moverse.

"AHORA" pensó antes de lanzarse a un lado justo antes de que el primer hueso llegara a donde estaba situada.

Lo mismo hizo con los siguientes que vinieron haciendo que el monstruo que le estaba entrenando mostrara una sonrisa orgullosa... parece que la humana podía no tener mucha suerte cuando lo conoció pero ahora podía ver que tenía buenos reflejos.

_ PARECE QUE TE RESULTO DEMASIADO FACIL_ comento antes de convocar nuevos huesos del mismo color que los anteriores_ PERO PODRAS CON ESTOS.

Estos nuevas figuras Oseas salieron disparada hacia ella aumentando la velocidad que se movían... mientras que la chica mostro una sonrisa segura que si misma antes de saltar a un lado para que no le tocaran los primeros huesos que se clavaron cerca de ella y salió corriendo evitando los ataques pero cuando estaba con el ultimo no se dio cuenta, hasta que era demasiado tarde, que había un hueso más que venía en un punto ciego.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron asustada antes de poner sus brazos delante de ella y su alma para protegerse en un acto reflejo que de poco sirvió... ya que igualmente sintió un dolor punzante en ella.

Papyrus mostro un gesto preocupado al ver que esta vez sí le había dado, mientras que en su mente aparecía la imagen de su amiga con el brazo ensangrentado.

_ HU-HUMANA_ dijo el de la bufanda carmesí mostrando lo que sentía mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se arrodillo a su lado y cuando le puso la mano en la espalda oyó como ella lanzo un gemido ahogado.

_ HUMANA ¿ESTAS BIEN?_ pregunto mostrando claramente que estaba asustado mientras intentaba encontrar alguna marca carmesí en su cuerpo.

Por lo que le habían contado los humanos cuando se hacen una herida esta suele sortear un líquido carmesí que no era kétchup como creía, si no que era sangre.

Esta movió su cabeza hacia el antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

_ Estoy bien Paps, no ha sido nada_ dijo esperando que se tranquilizara.

Le dolía el alma por el golpe pero como él había dicho, era porque había recibido la mayoría del daño mágico, pero no era algo que le impidiera continuar con el entrenamiento.

_ ¿ESTAS SEGURA?_ comento no muy seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo sea así.

Frisk se rio un poco antes de levantarse del suelo y una vez en pie mostro un gesto serio y lleno de determinación.

_ Completamente Paps_ dijo segura de sí misma antes de giñarle el ojo_ soy demasiado determinada como para que esto pueda evitar que siga con el entrenamiento.

Papyrus se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos en silencio antes de comenzar a reírse de esa manera tan clásica de él mientras que se ponía en pie.

_ TIENES RAZON HUMANA, ESO ES POCA COSA PARA TUMBAR A MI AMIGA_ carcajeo con una sonrisa tranquila y orgullosa antes de invocar un nuevo mueso con la mano derecha_ CONTINUEMOS CON EL ENTREMAMIENTO.

CONTINUARA...

Al fin... leches parece que soy incapaz de subir un capitulo antes de un mes -_-

Pero en fin... aquí está para que le disfrutéis y me sigáis diciendo lo que os parece.

Hasta el siguiente :3


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

_ HABLAR

"PENSAMIENTO"

Un momento fogonazo de magia azulina salió detrás de una de los casos de Snowdin antes de saliera de allí el monstruo más conocido de este lugar, con un paso tranquilo, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos para protegerlos del frio y una sonrisa suave dirigiéndose al bar para tomarse algo después del largo día en la zonas más calurosos del subsuelo.

Hoy había tenido que ocuparse del puesto de comida rápida de Hotland como hacia varios días en la semana después de estar por la mañana en los fríos bosques de Snowdin en su otro "trabajo" como vigilante contra humanos.

"Si no fuera porque no sé cómo explicarle a Paps "eso" dejaría de tomar tantos trabajos" pensó el cansado esqueleto lanzando un suspiro frustrado antes de abrir la puerta del local y entrar en su interior de una vez_ Heya chicos.

Al escuchar la voz de cómico todos los monstruos que estaban en su interior levantaran la mirada de lo que estaban haciendo para comenzar a saludarlo alegremente mientras que este devolvía los saludos o hacia ingeniosos juegos de palabras para contestarle a medida que se dirigía a la barra donde se encontraba su mejor amigo... le monstruo de fuego de color naranja- rojizo y que se encontraba vestido con un traje de barman de color negro y blanco.

_ ¿Cómo va todo, Gillby?_ dijo en ese tono alegre tan normal en de chaqueta azulina mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos que había en ese lugar.

_ Igual que siempre Sans_ contesto en un tono tranquilo mientras que sacaba una botella de color carmesí de debajo del mostrador para colocarlo justo al lado de con quien estaba hablando, incluso antes de que este pudiera pedir alguna cosa_ me imagino el tuyo también ha sido del mismo estilo.

Sans comenzó a reírse antes de tomarse un gran sorbo del condimento por lo que acaba de afirmar el que se encontraba sacando los platos limpios del lavavajillas que al parecer estaban allí debajo.

_ Justo lo que tú has dicho amigo_ carcajeo mientras apuntaba al dueño del bar con el condimento_ fue completamente aburrido... aunque lo bueno es que se venden muy bien y eso que son bien calientes... será porque son de fuego.

Los monstruos que estaban más cerca del esqueleto comenzaron a reírse por el comentario del cómico, incluso el monstruo que parecía que fuera originario de ese punto del subsuelo que tenía una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_ Muy buena Sans_ comento un monstruo en forma de pato antes de mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo_ ¿No has venido con la humana?

_ Cierto... últimamente casi siempre que vienes estas con ella_ comento el hombre llama recordando que en estos semanas era raro que aparecía solo.

_ Oh vamos chicos que como lo decir parece que sea mi sombra_ dijo medio riéndose por el hecho que se hubiera fijado de eso... bueno la humana no podía vivir solo de espaguetis_ Además no he pasado por casa para saber sin quería venir pero lo más seguro es que su estuviera allí, últimamente ella y Paps pasan mucho tiempo juntos afuera.

Gillby y todos los monstruos se quedaron mirando al esqueleto completamente sorprendido por lo que había dicho y provocando que este lo observara un tanto incómodo.

_ ¿Que estáis mirando?_ pregunto completamente perdido... que supiera no había dicho para provocar esa reacción.

_ Nada, nada_ respondió el pato rápidamente mientras una sonrisa divertida salía de su pico.

_ Pero tu hermano parece que ha conseguido un buen pez_ carcajeo el monstruo que parecía justamente un pescado de color azul y que iba vestido con una camisa de color beis y unos pantalones marrones.

Sans se los quedo mirando como si estuvieran locos por lo que acaban de insinuar... estaba seguro que Undyne jamás se fijaría de esa manera en su hermano, por muy cool que el fuera.

_ Oh vamos, no crees que exageréis chicos_ comento sin darle importancia a su insinuación_ Undyne y mi hermano solo son buenos amigos, además que lo entrena para ser un guardia real.

_ Sans creo que no se estaba refiriéndose a líder de la guardia Real_ carcajeo el monstruo ígneo con una sonrisa divertida, que se pronunció cuando vio como los puntos brillantes que le hacían de pupilas se achicaban y comenzó a reírse.

Acaba de darse cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo con eso comentario.

_ ¿La humana y mi hermano? _ dijo entre carcajadas mirando a los que estaban con él en la barra, que solamente asistieron con la cabeza_ comento esto último en un tono divertido mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

_ ¿Puede? Tu mejor que nadie sabe los gustos de tu hermano pero_ comento el ave antes de mostrar una sonrisa divertida y levantar una de sus manos_ no vas a negar que es una posibilidad... ¿Quién sabe si su alma ya no la ha elegido?

_ Creo que si eso hubiera pasado creo que todos los monstruos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta en cuando hubiera pasado, pero de los dos es más probable que sea yo quien termine así que mi hermano.

Los tres monstruos que estaban en la conversación al se óseo que estaba tomándose un sorbo de kétchup completamente sorprendidos... Acaso... a este esqueleto...

_ No me digas Sans que ¿Te gusta la humana?

Al aludido parpadearon las pupilas antes de escupir todo el contenido de su boca por lo que había escuchado.

_ ¿QUEEE? Claro que no me gusta_ dijo rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba salvajemente_ ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos_ volvió a decir a la misma velocidad que antes y más porque esa verdad... ahora que sabía todo lo ocurrido tenia a alguien con quien hablar sobre los reset y lo ocurrido en la anterior ruta... aunque eso ultimo solo ocurría cuando uno de los dos tenía una pesadilla.

El pato y el pez comenzaron a reírse por la reacción tan exagerada del cómico mientras que Gillby estaba completamente tranquilo aunque en el fondo también estaba disfrutando de lo que pasaba... era raro verlo en ese estado.

Sans lanzo un suspiro medio frustrado antes de dejar el condimento encima de la barra de madera y se levantó para volver a su casa... el más seguro que ya deberían de haber vuelto Papyrus y Frisk.

_ Gillby pónmelo en mi cuenta_ dijo antes de comenzar a andar con un paso tranquilo_ Hasta luego.

_ Seguro que vuelve pero con la humana_ dijo el pato divertido antes de que ese esqueleto que salía por la puerta.

Una vez fuera del bar Sans comenzó a andar de nuevo esta vez hacia su casa mientras que en su mente seguía dándole vueltas a esa conversación.

La verdad es que le resultaba ridículo pensar que él y ella podían tener algo, prácticamente la acaba de conocer ya que la otra vez solamente era un fantasma que la poseyó, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de su alma parecía sentirse incomodo... como si le molestarse la idea de que pudiera estar con otro.

Aunque este fuera su propio hermano.

"Va, deja de pensar en eso" pensó frustrado mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para buscar las llaves para abrir la puerta por si acaso no estaban ellos "Seguro que era una broma, debe de tratarse de eso".

Coloco la llave en la cerradura pero cuando iba a darle una vuelta para quitar ese obstáculo...

_ ¡MIRA PAPS!_ oyó la voz de la chica gritando completamente emocionada y sorprendiendo a quien estaba detrás de la puerta_ AUGMENTARION.

Por lo menos ahora sí que sabía con seguridad que estaban en casa, así que quieto las llaves de la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla moviendo la cerradura... aunque ahora tenía una pregunta en la mente, y más con lo que salió de nuevo en la puerta.

_ WOWIE Y LO HICIERON MUCHO_ escucho de su hermano sorprendido por alguna cosa que estaba viendo_ PERO LO VES, COMO TE LO DIGE HUMANA, CON LA AYUDA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS NADA ES IMPOSIBLE.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a ambos juntos en la cocina, la humana estaba vestida con la chaqueta negra que él le había prestado, que estaba encima de su camisa azul con las rayas lilas y el pantalón azul oscuro y su hermano tenía el gorro de cocina que siempre llevaba cuando iba a cocinar, al igual que encima de su cuerpo de combate estaba un delantal para evitar que se ensuciara.

_ Lo sé y no creo que lo hubiera conseguido sin ti_ dijo Frisk con una sonrisa agradecida consiguiendo que Papyrus se sonroje un poco y llamando la atención del esqueleto que acaba de entrar.

_ ¡Hey chicos! ¿Me perdido de algo?_ dijo Sans llamándoles la atención a los dos que últimamente siempre de les veía juntos.

Ambos se voltearon hacia su posición en cuanto lo escucharon que el recién llegado se acercaba tranquilamente hacia la cocina.

_ Nada del otro mundo Sans, solamente veíamos los resultados que una idea de Paps_ contesto la de chaqueta negra con una sonrisa divertida, pero sin decirle claramente de que se trataba.

_ ¿Qué idea?

Esa pregunta provoco que se pusiera nerviosa a la chica que no sabía que contestar.

No quería mentirle ahora que tenía su confianza pero... tampoco quería que se preocupara, cosa que era seguro que hacia tal y como lo conocía, si sabía lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó nerviosa la adolescente sin saber cómo actuar en realidad.

_ ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE, HERMANO_ dijo Papyrus cambiando el tema de conversación sonriendo de una manera orgullosa_ SI NO_ entro a la cocina después de eso y saliendo al minuto con una bandeja enorme de espaguetis con una plasta blanca como si fuera salsa, en sus manos_ DE DISFRUTAR ESTOS MAGNIFICOS ESPAGETIS HECHOS POR EL GRAN MAESTRO CHEFF PAPYRUS.

Lo más bajos de la sala miraron el que portaba y en especial a esa salsa que cubría la comida, antes el de chaqueta azul mirara de reojo al de sexo contrario, que estaba justo a su lado.

_ Frisk... ¿tu...?_ pregunto en un suspiro imaginándose cuál iba a ser la respuesta que iba a dar por la expresión de sorpresa y seriedad que tenía en ese mismo momento.

Tenía miedo de como debía de estar esa comida.

Frisk negó con la cabeza mostrando que esta vez ella no había estado a cargo de la preparación o simplemente vigilando que el chef no se pasara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Este era la primera vez en semanas que el menor de los esqueletos hacia una comida sin vigilancia.

"Esto puede salir bueno o el peor de los desastres" pensaron los dos bajitos a la vez sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta... ninguno quería dañar los sentimientos del más joven.

El de la bufanda carmesí lanzo una risa orgullosa tan propia de el al ver que tenía la atención de los dos.

_ VEO QUE HE CONSEGUIDO SORPRENDEROS_ dijo felizmente antes de comenzar a acercarse a la mesa para dejar la fuente de comida.

_ Se y seguro que es una sorpresa sansnifica_ comento con una sonrisa divertida mientras levantaba sus ojos y ganándose una mirada severa del menor.

_ SANS, NO EMPIEZES CON TUS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS_ gruño aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, adoraba en el fondo los juegos de palabras de su hermano... muy en el fondo, y miro a la humana que se había tapado la boca para no reírse_ HUMANA ¿PUEDES TRAER LOS CUBIERTOS?

_ Claro.

Tras decir eso la chica se marchó a la cocina para regresar unos minutos más tarde con lo que le habían pedido.

_ Aquí están Paps_ dijo la chica dejándolo en la mesa antes de sentarse en una silla que estaba a uno de los costados de la mesa... preparándose para lo que vendría.

Observo como Papyrus colocaba un buen puñado de sus "magníficos" espaguetis en un plato antes de colocarlos enfrente de la humana que tomo aire profundamente y miro el plato como si estuviera en una pelea interna, y así era... tenía mucha hambre por el entrenamiento pero se encontraba reticente en comer eso.

"Es mejor hacerlo rápidamente y sin dolor" pensó tomando una decisión que estaba segura que se iba a arrepentir.

Sans en cambio observaba a la chica mientras que él tomaba el lugar que siempre para comer, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que se le estaría pasado por la cabeza.

"En cuando terminaremos con esto a llevare a Gillby" pensó Sans antes de ver como su propio plato era puesto delante de él.

Papyrus termino sentándose entre medio del lugar de Sans y la humana, junto a su plato de espaguetis y tomo el tenedor que todavía estaba sin dueño en el mueble, dispuesto a hincarle el diente.

_ QUE LO DISFRUSTES_ comento felizmente a los otros dos comensales antes de fijarse que uno en especial tenía una sonrisa traviesa_ SAAAAANS ¡NO!

_ Vamos hermano no te pongas así_ dijo Sans intentando parecer lo más inocente posible aunque su sonrisa lo estaba delatando_ Ni que...

_ SAAANS_ advirtió al mayor para que no continuará con lo que estaba por decir mientras que lo apuntaba con el tenedor.

_ Sería mejor decir..._ continuo mientras agrandaba aún más la sonrisa indicándole que iba a continuar con la broma.

_ NO TE ATREVAS A CONTINUAR_ gruño de una manera seria el esqueleto de mayor altura.

_ "Bone appeti"_ termino de decir con una sonrisa divertida antes de giñar el ojo derecho como normalmente hacia tras una broma.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Papyrus gimió frustrado por la broma proveniente del cómico mientras que la humana comenzó a reírse tras dejar el cubierto con la comida en el plato para no tirarlo al suelo.

_ Vamos Paps no te pongas así_ dijo Sans para animar a su hermano_ Estas sonriendo.

_ LO SE Y LO ODIO_ gimió mientras que una sonrisa se mostraba en su cráneo que delataba una cosa que todos los que estaban en la casa lo sabían... el disfrutaba de los chistes de su hermano_ ¿PORQUE TENIAS QE HACER UN CHISTE PARA AURINUAR LA COMIDA?

_ Ya me conoces Paps, no puedo evitarlo_ carcajeo como si nada mientras enrollaba unos fideos en el tenedor_ siempre estoy preparado para una buena broma.

El menor de los esqueletos lanzo una mirada muy seria a quien acaba de hablar y abrió la mandíbula para decir lo que pensaba de eso pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

_ Vamos chicos_ comento Frisk rápidamente antes de levantar las manos_ vamos a calmarnos y disfrutamos de esta comida.

Ambos monstruos miraron a quien acaba de hablar antes de uno de ellos mostraba una sonrisa antes de sentarse en el único lugar que se encontraba vacío.

_ ESO MISMO HUMANA, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESTO ME ARRUINE EL APETITO_ comento el de la bufanda antes de ponerse una buena porción que comido en su mandíbula.

Tanto Sans y Frisk en cuando tomaran aire profundamente antes de poner en poco de la comida en la boca esperándose lo peor pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

No era que fuera comparable a las veces que la humana estaba a cargo de la preparación del alimento pero era comestible... no estaba los espaguetis quemado o pegados como los todos las veces anteriores.

"¿Esto lo ha hecho el solo?" pensaron ambos a la vez sorprendidos clavando la mirada en el plato... como se esté tuviera la respuesta a algún enigma.

El de la bufanda carmesí observo la reacción de esos dos amantes de los chistes malos, aunque a Frisk le gustaban más escucharlos que encontrarlos completamente confundido.

_ ¿SUCEDE ALGO?_ pregunto un poco preocupados por la reacción de ambos.

Frisk se sorprendió antes de que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí intenso por la vergüenza de ser pillado tan fácilmente mientras que Sans solamente comenzar a reírse un poco nervioso.

_ No pasa nada hermano, solamente me sorprendió lo mucho que has mejorado_ contesto antes de comerse un nuevo bocado.

_ NYE HE HE HE, ACASO ESPERABAS MENOS DEL GRAN PAPYRUS_ carcajeo el futuro guardia real muy orgulloso de sí mismo, haciendo que ambos que lo vieran se rieran.

_ Claro que no Paps_ comento Frisk mientras liaba los fideos largos en el tenedor y justo después apunto con el cubierto hacia el menos de os hermanos_ esto es perfecto para acabar con este gran día.

_ EXACTAMENTE HUMANA Y TAMBIEN ES LA MEJOR COMIDA PARA PREPARARSE PARA EL DIA SIGUIENTE_ comento completamente animado mientras que la adolescente sonrió de una forma tranquila, dándole la razón en lo que decía.

Sans en cambio los miro un poco intrigado... ¿podía ser que pudiera refiriéndose en lo que ambos hacen cuando no estaban en casa?

_ Me imagino que mañana también vais a salir_ comento en un tono tranquilo pero tenía curiosidad y mucha... a lo mejor podía sonsacarles sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacen mientras están solos.

Pero sonrió alegremente por lo que habían escuchado.

_ CLARO QUE SI HERMANO, TENGO QUE REVISAR LOS PUZZLES DEL BOSQUE PARA QUE ESTEN LISTO PARA CUALQUIER COSA, VIGILAR POR SI CAE MAS HUMANOS_ comenzó a enumerar las cosas que el futuro guardia real hacia todos los días como rutina_ DESPUES DE ESO... AYUDAR A LA HUMANA CON EL...

_ Con los cosas que no entiendo_ interrumpió la humana como si no quisiera que supiera lo que realmente hacia cuando se iban y se rio un poco_ hay cosas que por mucho que quiera comprenderlos por mi sola me es imposible sin ayuda.

Sans se quedó mirando fijamente a la humana que acaba de hablarle antes de reírse un poco.

_ Se puede decir entonces chica que eres una cabeza hueca para estas temas_ comento Sans divierta antes de señalarse a su propia cabeza para marcar con fuerza la naturaleza de su propia broma antes de continuar recordando cuales era los libros que había visto leyendo a la humana_ aunque tengo que reconocerles que algunos temas son complicados por cierto por curiosidad ¿Que estas estudiando ahora?

Frisk se puedo en silencio por unos momentos sin saber cómo contestarle a eso sin contarle lo que estaba haciendo con su hermano a solas.

_ Solamente cosas relacionados con el tipo de magia que existen, así si veo diferentes usos para estas poder entenderlos mejor_ comento tranquilamente explicando en parte de la que hacia todos los días antes de llenarse la boca de pasta y pensó "además así puedo defenderme mucho mejor de lo que pueda venir".

_ Entonces chica... yo también puedo ayudar_ carcajeo el esqueleto de menor tamaño antes de señalar a su hermano_ yo tengo un tipo de magia que mi hermano no.

_ SI LA MAGIA AMARILLA... PERO PARA LA VECES QUE LA UTILIZAS CUALQUIERA SE OLVIDA DE ESO_ gruño Papyrus fijando sus cuencas en el mayor edad_ ERES DEMASIADO VAGO HASTA QUE ENTRENARTE, ALGUN DIA SE TE VAN A TERMINAR OXIDANDO.

Sans se rio un poco de ese comentario mientras que ella lo miro curiosa, sabía que podía usar magia amarilla, también sabia los ataques gracias a cierto motivo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cuáles iban a ser lo que necesitaban ese estilo de energía.

_ Es la magia perfecta para alguien tan sanscionel como yo_ dijo riéndose y aprovechándose de la situación para hacer alguna de sus malas bromas y ganándose un gemido proveniente de la de mayor altura_ además por "ellos" no te preocupes... los saco a pasear alguna vez que otra.

_ SI TU LO DICES SANS, TENDRE QUE FIARME_ Dijo Papyrus no muy convencido de lo que le estaba contando.

"¿Pasear? Ni que se estuvieran refiriéndose a perros" se preguntó a sí misma en su mente con completa curiosidad por lo que estaba refiriéndose ese por de hermanos mientras movía su cabeza a un castado... realmente no sabía que podía ser que cumpliera eso.

_ Pero dejando el tema de mis "mascotas" aparte_ comento el de chaqueta azulina retomando la conversación de antes y llamando la atención de la humana con la palabra que había dicho.

Cuando lo había dicho le llego a la mente la de esos cráneos de "lobo-dragón" que disparaban pero...

"Nahhh, es imposible que se refieran a esas pistolas" pensó Frisk descartando la idea inicial.

_ Si quieres chica, puedo enseñarte el funcionamiento de la magia amarilla.

Papyrus lo miro completamente sorprendido y emocionado al ver como su hermano quería hacer algo por su propia voluntad, algo que jamás pensó en su vida que lo podría escuchar viniendo del mientras que Frisk no sabía que contestarle... aunque ahora se llevaban bien, se sentía reticente a la idea que supiera lo del entrenamiento.

_ SANS, JAMAS PENSE QUE TOMARIA LA INICIATIA EN ALGO Y MENOS TODAVIA EN AYUDAR A LA HUMANA_ comento el de la bufanda carmesí con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Cierto... pensaba que le daría pereza hasta pensar en ayudarme_ comento la de chaqueta negra tomando el punto que había puesto el menor de los dos.

Sans solamente contesto con un gesto serio, él sabía perfectamente que era un perezoso pero... no tenían que recordárselo de esa manera.

_ Oye, que hasta yo puedo ser activo alguna vez en la vida_ gruño el de chaqueta azulina cruzando sus brazos intentando aparentar que estaba molesto.

_ Claro que puedes serlo, Sans, además dicen que una vez al año no hace daño_ carcajeo Frisk con una sonrisa divertida y mirando al esqueleto que le había prestado la chaqueta_ pero deberé tomar tu ayuda en otro momento.

_ ¿QUE? HUMANA PERO SI ES UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD PARA VER LA MAGIA AMARILLA EN ACCION.

Frisk observo al monstruo de más altura que parecía sorprendido por esa negativa.

_ Lo se Paps_ contesto en un tono tranquilo manteniéndole la mirada y antes de que pudiera preguntarle "¿porque?", añadió_ yo sé que me puede ayudar en "eso" pero no creo que esté preparada para estar cara a cara con ese estilo de magia_ continuo diciendo antes de mostrar una mirada muy seria "Además Sans es demasiado fuerte para mi"

Ambos hermanos clavaron sus cuencas en la que acaba de hablar provocándoles sentimientos completamente encontrados... el menor como ya sabía a lo que se refería entendió en parte por qué meterse con otra magia hasta que hubiera dominado bien la defensa de la magia azul, como de su modo, mientras que Sans parecía un poco preocupado por la manera tan técnica que había contestado a su hermano.

Estaba claro que se estaba refiriendo a algo que ella no quería que supiera.

_ Ya... lo entiendo_ murmuro Sans a la chica de una manera despreocupada otro día será.

La de chaqueta oscura lanzo un suspiro aliviado al ver que había conseguido que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin darse cuenta que no era justamente así.

"Ya sé lo que voy a hacer mañana" pensó Sans mirando disimuladamente a la chica que ahora parecía mucho más tranquila "descubriré lo que estas escondiendo... Frisk"

/A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/

Sans actuó como siempre por la mañana para no atraer ninguna atención extra observo con atención a la chica que continuaba estudiando la magia y la historia de los monstruos, hasta que les dijo que se iba a trabajar en el puesto que tenía en el bosque de Snowdin... pero él tenía otros planes.

Era el momento de descubrir que era lo que le escondían de ellos dos.

Se ocultó cerca de la casa, en un punto ciego para que el pudiera ver todos lo que sucedía en el interior pero ni su hermano, ni la humana pudieran verlo sin se asomaban en las ventanas o salían por la puerta, y se dispuso a esperar sin dormirse... cosa difícil viniendo de él, esperando ver el momento que ambos salieran para irse a donde debían irse todos los días... cosa que para su suerte no tardo demasiado.

Capto como ambos salían hablando alegremente, aunque no podía escuchar la conversación y los vio como estos se dirigían a la salida del pueblo, haciendo que el de la chaqueta azulina se imaginaba donde exactamente hiendo.

Solo había un único sitio por esa zona que su hermano solía ir.

Al lugar donde el entrenaba y donde se había dado ese susto el primer día.

"¿Para qué demonios necesitan ir allí?" pensó Sans mientras concentraba su magia para tele transportarse para llegar más pronto ahora que ya tenía una ligera idea de donde debían de estar y realmente esperaba no equivocarse, antes de levanto la mano izquierda "Bueno... creo que eso lo descubriré pronto" y chaqueo de dedos liberando su magia en un fogonazo de luz azul.

Volvió a apareció cerca de unos árboles con el clásico fogonazo azul que provocaba su magia antes de mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algún inicio que le indiquen que tanto la chica como su hermano estaban ahí en vano.

No era capaz de escuchar ni sus voces, cosa rara ya que su hermano hablaba terriblemente fuerte, ni el sonido de sus pasos por aquí cerca.

"Al parecer me adelante a ellos" pensó suspiro antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos y apoyarse en la pared dispuesto a esperar por un rato por otro lado.

_ EN SERIO HUMANA_ oyó de una voz terriblemente conocida para el_ DEBIAS DE HACER ACEPTADO LA PROPUESTA.

"Al parecer solamente me adelante unos segundos" pensó divertido antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia donde había salido la voz.

_ Ya... pero no me veo capaz, Paps.

Escucho la risa característica de su hermano menor cada vez más cerca.

_ CLARO QUE ERES CAPAZ, TU VELOCIDAD Y REFLEJOS HAN AUGMENTANDO CONSIDERADAMENTE_ dijo Papyrus de una manera muy seria pero también orgullosa_ SIN CONTAR LA DEFENSA.

Sans se quedó extrañado por eso que acaba de oír y más por lo que podía significar...podía ser que se refirieran a una manera relativa por lo que estaba aprendiendo pero también podía ser el su significado más literal y de esa manera solo hay dos maneras de aumentar.

Una era vía AMOR y la otra era con entrenamiento mágico en el alma y que él sepa los humanos eran incapaces de hacer eso.

_ Lo se Paps pero hasta ayer la mejora no había sido visible_ comento la voz de la adolescente mientras que ya comenzaba a verlos de lejos.

Estaban justo donde había pensado en el primer momento y se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol para continuar observándolos.

Su hermano se encontraba en frente de la de sexo contrario, con las manos en las caderas y una mirada tranquila en su cráneo junto a una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que ella tenía las manos en los bolsillos y tenía una mirada seria.

_ SI Y HA SIDO UNA GRAN MEJORA_ comento lo que ella estaba diciendo antes y levanto uno de las manos con un dedo_ TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO NI SABIAMOS QUE IBA A FUNCIONAR, TIENES QUE SENTIRSE ORGULLOSA.

Frisk mostro una sonrisa por eso y la verdad es que si, ella se sentía orgullosa por lo que había conseguido mientras que el que estaba oculto los miraba con mas atención, intentando descubrir más del tema.

_ Y lo estoy Paps_ dijo en un tono completamente convencida de lo que estaba refiriéndose_ gracias a tu entrenamiento ya estoy más segura de continuar sin asustarme de lo que voy a encontrarme, pero aun y así... me queda mucho trabajo por delante para mejorar.

_ Y LO HARAS HUMANA_ comento con una sonrisa mientras que Sans pudo notar como su hermano estaba concentrando su magia_ Y YO TE AYUDARE.

Frisk se rio por el comentario pero no para burlarse de él, sino porque sabía que lo decía completamente se serio.

_ Sé que lo harás amigo_ dijo con total seguridad antes de ponerse en una postura desafiarme_ y que tal si empezamos ahora.

El monstruo de altura mostro una sonrisa por lo que acaba de escuchar y convoco varios huesos que se colocaron detrás de el mientras que con la mano tomo un cercano y apunto a la chica con él.

_ NYE HE HE HE... ASI SE HABLA, HUMANA.

Sans observo sorprendido como su hermano lanzaba esos ataques el mismo tiempo que se activaba el modo "alma azul" que tenían ellos en el alma de la humana, que comenzó a esquivarlo lo más rápidamente posible, quitándose de su trayectoria o directamente saltando por encima o agachándose para que pararon por encima de ella.

"Je... así que esto es lo que hacen todos los días" pensó Sans dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo todo estos días "Estaban entrenando la resistencia de su alma para protegerse del daño de la magia" capto como la chica retrocedió un poco en ese último hueso que lo esquivo por poco "ha sido una buena jugada chica, una manera de mejorar sin necesidad de tener "AMOR" su hermano en cambio volvió a convocar mas huesos " pero pensaba que los humanos no tenía esa capacidad".

Miro como la de chaqueta negra comento a correr en la dirección a la izquierda dejado atrás las últimas huesas que le habían lanzado el de la bufada carmesí.

"Está claro que su almas son una caja de sorpresas"

Papyrus envió los últimos 2 huesos que había convocado hacía con quien estaba entrenando que se movió al último segundo hacia fuera de su alcance antes de sonreír con una mescla de orgullo y diversión, dejando que quien estaba enfrente descansar para que recupere el aire y se dispuso a abrir la boca para decirle lo que parecía pero... un nuevo sonido les llamo la atención.

El sonido que alguien golpeando las manos.

Ambos se voltearon hacia la fuente de los aplausos para encontrarse con alguien que no debía de estar de este punto en estos instantes.

_ SANS_ grito sorprendido Papyrus siendo el primero en recuperarse del susto_ ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

"Y ante todo... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva observando?" pensó un tanto asustada la humana y sin apartar la mirada del monstruo que acaba de aparecer.

_ Solamente salí temprano del trabajo, escuche unos ruidos y me asome a ver_ dijo inventándose alguna escusa rápida para no levantar sospecha_ tengo que decir hermano que has mejorado mucho en la velocidad de invocación y lo mismo para la humana... sus reflejos son muy altos.

Unos sonrojos rojo y naranjito apareció en las rostro de los jóvenes ante ese alago, mientras que el cómico se acercaba a donde estaba ellos.

_ ¿Así que eso es lo que hacéis todos las días?_ pregunto aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

_ Si_ afirmo Frisk adelantándose al de más altura antes de jugar con los dedos de una manera nerviosa_ Veras... le pedí ayuda a Paps para hacerme más fuerte para poder continuar con mi camino por que si no..._ comento esto último dejando lo que pasaría en el aire pero Sans supo perfectamente lo que se estaba refiriendo_ ¿No estas molesto, verdad?

Unas carcajadas salió del cómico al escuchar eso último de la chica.

_ Claro que no estoy molesto chica_ carcajeo Sans quitándole un pensó de encima a la humana... hubiera estado molesto si hubiera usado otra "cosa" para frotarles_ aunque... ¿Porque no me lo pediste a mí?

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en la de sexo contrario mientras que en su mente aparecía la imagen de la lucha contra Chara en su cuerpo en la sala del juicio.

_ LO MAS SEGURO PORQUE SABE QUE ERES UN PEREZOSO_ respondió el de la bufanda carmesí antes de apuntar a su hermano_ SI TE LO HUBIERA PEDIDO LO MAS SEGURO QUE TE HUBIERA DADO PEREZA COMENZAR O SI COMENZABAN A LA SEMANA TE HUBIERA DADO PEREZA CONTINUAR.

_ Ya me conoces hermano... soy un hueso cansado_ carcajeo mientras que le guiñaba una cuenca y ganándose un gruñido de su hermano.

Frisk en cambio no pudo evitar reírse de la broma mientras que se daba cuenta de algo... no había ningún motivo para asustarse de la reacción de Sans por lo que entrenamiento desde el principio.

CONTINUARA...

AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN... después de todos los problemas que he tenido pensaba que no podría terminarlo.

Lo primero, siento el retraso por subirlo... ya sé que siempre me tardo como un mes dado a que tengo cosas pendientes por el trabajo y no puedo ponerme tanto tiempo como me gustaría pero esta vez parece que se me unió la mala suerte... primero se me descompuso el teclado por lo que tuve como unas semanas para poder conseguir otro y cuando estaba por la mitad del capítulo, resulta que mientras estaba cocinando se me resbalo el cuchillo y me clave toda la punta en la mano.

Podéis imaginar que cada vez que intentaba escribir algo me dolía la mano muchísimo y eso me atraso aún más el avanzar... bueno aun me duele pero es a ratos y si no me sobre esfuerzo.

En fin... espero que os haya gustado, en serio siento mucho el retraso y espero vuestros cometarios del cap., que realmente me animaron mucho en darme prisa a conseguirlo.

Hasta la próxima :3


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

_ HABLANDO

"PENSAMIENTO"

Frisk observo a esos dos monstruos con los que había convivido todo este tiempo y que le habían acompañado para despedirse de ella, aunque ambos tenían unos rostros de tristeza y preocupación, el más ato era el más afectado por su marcha, pero sabían que estaba preparada para lo que le iba a pasar... justo donde estaban en estos momentos la habían entrenado para que fuera más fuerte.

_ Tranquilo chicos_ dijo para romper ese silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos y mostro una sonrisa segura_ Voy a estar bien, me he preparado a consciencia para lo que pueda pasar a partir de ese momento.

Papyrus suspiro de una manera nerviosa aunque sabía la gran verdad que había en esos palabras, pero aun y así no podía estar preocupada por su amiga.

_ Ya lo sabemos chica, pero aun y así, ten cuidado_ comento Sans preocupado por su compañera_ y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

Frisk asistió recordando que ambos esqueletos sabían el número del teléfono que le había regalado Toriel, como que ella le había agradado el número de ellos justamente por ese motivo.

_ ADEMAS HUMANA, YO INTENTARE HABLAR CON UNDYNE Y CONVENCERLA DE QUE NO TE ATAQUE_ informo Papyrus de sus planes para ayudarla en su camino... en lo poco que pudiera_ CN LO JUSTA QUE ES SEGURO QUE LO ENTENDERA.

Ambos de menor estatura se lo quedaron en silencio y sus saber bien que contestarle, yo que los dos tenían la fuerte corazonada que no sería tan fácil.

Undyne era un monstruo demasiado determinado en sus convicciones y para desgracia de ellos una de ellos que haría lo que sea para conseguir el alma de un humano.

_ Sé que harás todos lo posible para conseguirlo_ completo Frisk tranquila y segura que hará todo lo posible por cumplir su palabra_ quieras o no, eres el futuro de la guardia real.

Un sonrojo anaranjada salió de quien tenía ese sueño por lo último que había escuchado mientras que Sans solamente sonreía divertido de la reacción de su hermano.

_ Vaya, vaya... te has quedado inkpactado_ comenzó mientras le daba con el codo para sacarlo de ese estado.

_ ¡OH! CALLATE SANS, QUE ERA UN MOMENTO MUY BONITO PARA QUE LO ESTROPEABA CON TUS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS_ gruño a ese monstruo con el espíritu de cómico que se estaba riéndote, al igual que la que estaba a punto de irse.

_ Siempre es un buen momento para un juego de palabras_ contesto en un tono divertido antes de mirar a la chica que tenía la mano en la boca para esconder lo que estaba haciendo en vano_ ¿No lo crees, Frisk?

La chica asistió contestándole sin parar de reírse cosa que provoco que el de la bufanda los mirara un poco frustrado.

_ LA VERDAD ES QUE SOIS TAL PARA CUAL_ gruño por la actitud que tenía esos dos_ SOLO HA VOSOTROS PODRIAIS TOMAROS A RISA LO QUE ESTA PASANDO.

Ambos que no habían dicho nada se miraron entre ellos antes de sonreír.

_ Tranquilo Paps que no va a pasar nada, como te dije antes de salir solo voy a ir al castillo y hablar con Asgore y para eso solamente tengo que pasar por Waterfall_ explico de una manera tranquila y segura de lo que iba a hacer y se colocó la mano en el pecho, justo donde siempre brillaba con fuerza su alma_ además tengo a dos grandes amigos que me ayudaran y apoyaran en todo lo posible como para poder fallar.

Papyrus lo miro sonrojado y emocionado por las palabras de la adolescente mientras que Sans solamente sonreía divertido sabiendo la otra cosa que escondía en sus palabras... si podía ver que ese era el resultado no iba como quería siempre podía usar su habilidad.

_ Ya pero aun y así ves con cuidado así que no te excedas de tus limites_ comento el monstruo de una manera tranquila pero con una mirada seria dándole a entender a la chica ese doble sentido que solamente ellos dos entendían.

_ WOWIE SANS_ dijo el de la bufanda carmesí claramente sorprendido que se estuviera tomando algo en serio_ ESAS PALABRAS SON MUY SABIAS VINIENDO DE TI PERO MUY CIERTAS_ miro a su amiga de una manera muy seria_ DEBES DE TENER CUIDADO AUNQUE TE AYDEMOS HUMANA.

_ Lo tendré_ contesto con total sinceridad, no tenía la intención de morir por tonterías, y mostro un rostro serio_ por el momento me mantendré escondida hasta que Paps me llame para decirme como le fue con Undyne.

Sans se rio un poco a escuchar el plan con sentido común de la humana, tal y como estaba la cosa era la casa más lógica.

_ Me gusta cómo suena chica_ afirmo Sans colocando una mano en la chaqueta y levantando la otra para señalarse_ yo iré a mi puesto en Snowdin para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme y estaré ahí antes de que te dé tiempo a echarme de menos.

La de chaqueta negra asistió sabiendo la gran verdad de esto con la magia que más sabia usar.

Papyrus en cambio coloco sus manos en las caderas y mostro una mirada seria y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

_ ENTONCES YA SABEMOS TODO LO QE HAREMOS_ dijo emocionado a los otros asistieron_ ENTONCES MANOS A LA OBRA.

Tras decir eso todos asistieron antes de irme cada uno a lo que tenían que hacer esperando en os más profundo de sus alma que todos salieran bien.

La humana avanzo por ese camino que le habían dicho que era la manera las segura para llegar a esa nueva zona y encontrarse cara a cara con una zona que parecía sacaba de un cuento de hadas.

Podía ver un par de cascadas que desembocaban en el rio que pasaba por Snowdin, aumentando su cauce y que era bañado con un brillo azulina que salía de los piedras que estaban en el techo, en algunos partes del rio y en tierra firme dándole ese toque místico, en la tierra estaba sobresalía unos extraños plantas o flores de un azul claro que le daban la sensación que también brillaban.

"Wooo, esto es impresione" pensó completamente sorprendida mientras daba unos pasos en ese nuevo sitio con cuidado de donde pisaba... con el agua que había seguro que era resbaladizo, hasta que un ruido detrás de él le llamo la atención.

Se volteo rápidamente esperándose que se tratara de alguien que le estaba intentando atacar por la espalda, pero cundo se encontró que allí se encontró con un monstruo un poco bajo que ella de color amarillo anaranjado con unos picos más claros en la espalda y se encontraba vestido con una camisa a rayas naranjas y marrones, que le sonreía mostrando sus paletillas haciendo que ella se sorprendiera... Ese monstruo no era...

_ Hola_ saludo alegremente ese monstruo mientras corría para colocarse a su lado_ ¿Tu eres el niño siempre estaba con los esqueletos?

Un parpadeo rápido salió de la chica al escuchar esa pregunta y más porque su suposición debía de ser correcta.

_ Si_ contesto de una manera tranquila, aunque le hubieran llamado "niño"_ y ¿eres quien he visto cerca de Gillbys cuando me llevaba Sans?

_ Exactamente, me llamo Moster Kid pero todos me llaman MK o Kid_ saludo alegremente al ver que le había reconocido con tanta facilidad_ ¿Qué haces en Waterfall? ¿Los esqueletos saben que estas aquí o te has escapado? ¿Has venido a ver a Undyne? Claro que has venido a verla, Undyne mola muchísimo.

Lo que la chaqueta negra solamente movió una de las cejas de una manera nerviosa por tanta pregunta junta en menos de unos segundos y más porque ni le había dado tiempo a contestar a ninguna de ellas que ya lo había hecho el solo.

El de la camisa a rayas se rio un poco de manera nerviosa al ver la mirada de la que estaba enfrente suyo.

_ Oh... lo siento_ se disculpó con una mirada nerviosa a la humana que se mantenía en silencio_ siempre se me olvida que cuando me emociono hablo demasiado.

_ Ya me dado cuenta Kid_ comento con una pequeña gota de sudor que recorría a un lado de la cara y mostrándole que estaba un poco incomoda... no era por el monstruo si no que era porque le incomodaba el hecho que le hicieran demasiadas preguntas_ por cierto... me llamo Frisk y en parte sí que has acertado con tu respuesta_ Moster Kid movió la cabeza a un lado confuso mientras que ella solamente sonrió_ he venido a Waterfall para dar un paseo e investigar un poco y si veo a Undyne pues... genial... pero Sans y Paps saben que estoy aquí.

El amarillento miro a la chica antes de salir corriendo para colocarse a la altura de ella.

_ Que suerte tienes Frisk, te dejan venir tu sola_ dijo haciendo que ella le mirase de reojo_ mis padres no me dejan, dicen que es demasiado peligroso para mí... ya sabes por eso de no tener brazos y eso, pero yo creo que exageran_ explico dando unos pocos saltos para dar su punto_ he venido un montón de veces y nunca me ha pasado nada.

_ Entonces ¿Debes de conocer Waterfall muy bien?_ pregunto esperando que fuera así.

A lo mejor con su ayuda podría conseguir pasar este sitio sin encontrarse con la guerrera de la guardia real.

_ Conozco este sitio mejor que nadie_ contesto felizmente y orgulloso de lo que podía hacer, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porqué de esa pregunta, algo llego a sus oídos llamándole la atención.

Se trataban de dos voces que estaban hablando, más bien decir que una parecía nerviosa y cohibida estaba intentando convencer a la otra que solamente gruñía o decía monosílabos.

Dos voces que ambos reconocieron en el apto y que daban sentimientos encontrados en cada uno de ellos.

Moster Kid se encontraba completamente emocionado y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción mientras que Frisk abrió sus ojos asustada y más porque solo una de ellas dos monstruos que jamás olvidaría sus voces en la ruta de Chara.

"No puede ser" pensó la de chaqueta oscura antes de comenzar a correr hacia unas rocas que estaban cerca de donde sonaban esas voces y además porque quería comprobar una cosa.

Se agacho para quedar oculta detrás de esa roca antes de asomarte con cuidado para ver lo que sucedía.

Allí, en la otra orilla del rio y rodeado de flores azules estaban un ser alto con una melena carmesí que sobresalía de la parte superior del casco de la armadura que era por completo de una tonalidad azul tan ocurro que casi le parecía negro, que daba a su usuario el aspecto de ser completamente amenazador y malvado.

_ Es Undyne, a que es imponente_ susurro M.K lo más flojo posible para no molestar a su héroe que parecía que estaba sonando muy seria a lo que estaban hablando y que no podían escuchar bien antes de fijarse a quien estaba a su lado_ ¿Ese no es uno de los esqueletos en los que vives?

La humana en cambio había fijado desde un principio en ese esqueleto confiado y con altos sueños que era su amigo y que tenía una expresión un tanto triste.

"Paps... ¿Tan mal te está hiendo?" se preguntó preocupada por lo que estaba viendo.

Sans se estaba dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a su lugar favorito del bosque para practicar sus chistes de "Toc-Toc" para poder tranquilizarse un poco del miedo que tenía por la integridad de la humana y con un poco de suerte hablar con la misteriosa voz que estaba detrás de la gran puerta.

Hacia un tiempo que no la escucha y ya tenía la fuerte teoría que la humana tenía algo que ver con su silencio.

Pero su pregunta era... ¿Como? Porque conociendo a la humana estaba convencido que ella no le había dicho nada.

"En fin... será mejor que lo deje estar" pensó mientras se apoyaba en la piedra que daba acceso a las ruinas "no voy a sacar nada en claro de ello".

Suspiro mientras se sentaba apoyado en la puerta de piedra y golpeo la puerta cara comenzar con su rutina.

_ Toc-Toc_ comento a decir antes de quedarse en silencio por unos momentos esperando escuchar algo que quisiera continuar con el chiste_ ¿Quién es?_ continuo mientras apoyaba en su apoyo_ Aquí... ¿Aquí quién?_ una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro_ Aquí que no te veo.

Se rio de su propio chiste cuando de pronto escucho un sonido que hacía semanas que no llegaba a sus oídos... la risa de la mujer de detrás de la puerta.

Lo miro de reojo como si pudiera verla, aunque sabía que no, y sonrió divertido.

_ Vaya señora, vino a escuchar mis chistes... ya pensaba que se había cansado de escucharlos_ comento en un tono divertido mientras apoyaba la espalda de nuevo en la puerta.

_ Claro que no, adoro tus chistes... pero tenía otras cosas en mente_ oyó en un tono apagada de la mujer... aunque también pudo notar una fuerte preocupación.

_ ¿Estabas preocupada por la chica?

Un expedito sorprendido sonó desde detrás de la puerta llamando la atención al esqueleto que había hecho esa pregunta por probar que su teoría fuera cierta.

_ ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo está mi hija?_ pregunto ansiosa por saber la respuesta de ese monstruo y con la fuerte esperanza que fuese afirmativa.

"Así que ella es su madre" pensó Sans recordando que Frisk se había peleado con su madre para poder ir a Snowdin en un primer momento_ Si la he visto, ha estado viviendo en mi casa desde que salió de aquí_ informo en un tono tranquilo mientras que recordaba a la chica y preocupándose por lo que pueda pasándole estando en Waterfall_ Nos hemos hecho muy amigos, tanto yo como mi hermano.

_ Me alegra escuchar eso_ comento más tranquila y aliviada_ estaba muy preocupada por ella y más porque... cuando quería irse tuvimos ciertos problemas.

_ Si... algo nos comentó cuando la acogimos pero no está molesta contigo_ dijo recordando todo lo que la humana le conto del monstruo que cuido de ella_ entiende perfectamente que solo te preocupabas por ella.

Un silencio incomodo salió de la perta tras esa aclaración del cómico, haciendo que este mostrara un gesto preocupado... no quería que si amiga se sintiera mal.

_ Ya... Frisk es muy comprensiva y determinada en conseguir lo que quiere_ dijo simplemente a lo que Sans solamente pudo reírse por esa afirmación.

"No lo sabe bien, señora" pensó divertido y dándole toda la razón... quieras o no el alma de la chica representaba la más pura determinación.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

_ ¿Eh? Claro_ afirmo un poco extrañado por esa pregunta.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban como amigos solamente una vez le hacía hecho una pregunta y más bien se podía considerar una petición.

La promesa de proteger a cualquier humano que saliera de las ruinas y que tenía la sensación que si no fuera por eso podría ser que hubiera sabido la verdad del alma de Frisk antes.

_ ¿Crees que soy una cobarde?_ pregunto la "misteriosa" mujer que tenía como amiga haciendo que este abriera las cuencas sorprendido.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" se cuestionó sin saber que pensar de esa pregunta salida de la nada y más porque no era algo que esperaba de parte de ella_ Señora ¿Qué?

_ Olvídalo_ dijo cortando lo que iba a decir ese esqueleto confundido antes de suspirar de una manera profunda_ es solo una tontería.

Sans se quedó mirando de reojo a esa separación fría completamente preocupado y más porque ella hubiera dicho eso... estaba claro que no era una pregunta completamente al azar.

_ Puede... pero recuerda señora que si quiere hablar con alguien, siempre puede contar conmigo_ informo Sans con total sinceridad y más porque la tenía en muy alta estima.

No a todo el mundo le haría no promesa así como así.

Escucho una suave risa de su parte antes de escuchar cómo se levantaba.

_ Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta_ dijo de una manera suave mientras por los ruidos se terminaba de poner en pie_ Sera mejor que vuelva a continuar lo que estaba haciendo... con un poco de suerte no se habrá caído nada de lo que recogí para hacer la tarta.

_ Uno de sus famosos Pies_ comento divertido mientras que él también se levantaba de la nieve_ algún día debes dejarme probar alguno.

_ Claro_ respondió riéndose y más alegre que antes_ Algún día te hare uno que te chuparas los huesos.

Sans se rio por el juego de palabras que la otra había hecho para eliminar por completo el amiente tenso que se había formado tras esa extraña pregunta.

_ Yo voy a ver si ha vuelto mi hermano_ dijo Sans despidiéndose de ella_ Nos vemos mañana si todo va bien señora.

_ Claro... hasta mañana_ dijo la mujer de las ruinas seguramente despidiéndose de ese esqueleto para irse a hacer lo que le había dicho.

El cómico en cambio se estiro de una forma perezosa antes de que el también comenzara a andar para hacer su camino de vuelta a Snowdin esperando que como había dicho Papyrus ya hubiera llegado de su reunión con Undyne... y con resultado favorable para ellos.

Lo esperaba por el bien de la humana pero siendo sinceros con sigo mismo no creía que eso pasase.

Undyne era un monstruo demasiado determinado como para rendirse y más sabiendo que había caído una humana en el subsuelo.

No lo había hecho cuando esta era una asesina despiadada, lo iba a hacer cuando ella no había dañado a nadie.

"Una lucha entre determinación" pensó mientras llegaba al fin al pueblo nevado y eternamente en Navidades, antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro antes de mirar al techo de la cueva... por muy fuerte que sea la de la jefa de la guardia real no veía como podía superar a la determinación que tenía Frisk.

Superar a la del alma que consiguió ganarle el control a la de una genocida con casi el máximo de AMOR... eso era algo casi imposible.

"¿Que sucederá ahora?" pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos y continuar a camino a su casa, pero...

_ ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!

El de chaqueta azul se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y observo como su hermano estaba comiendo hacia donde estaba él lo más rápidamente posible mientras que su rostro tenía un gesto preocupado.

_ ¿Cómo fue la reunión, hermano?_ pregunto mientras tenía la fuerte corazonada de que ya sabía el resultado.

Observo como su hermano bajaba la mirada de una manera sumamente triste, haciendo el alma de que había hecho esa pregunta se estremeciera.

_ MAL_ contesto simplemente y mostrando claramente sus sentimientos antes de mirar al mayor_ UNDYNE NO QUISO ESCUCHARME LO QUE ESTABA CONTANDOLE Y DICE QUE VA A CAPTURARLA ELLA MISMA.

"Lo que me temía" pensó Sans al escucharlo antes de mirar el camino que les llevaba a WaterFall "Frisk"

_ SANS_ llamo la atención el de chaqueta que lo miro_ NO ME CREYO CUANDO LE DIGE QUE NO ERA MALA, SOLO DIGO QUE ME HABIA CONTROLADO CON ALGUN PODER O ALGO ASI_ bajo la mirada rápidamente mientras estaba aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar_ UNDYNE ES MI AMIGA PERO NO ME CREE... ¡SANS! PENSABA QUE LOS AMIGOS CONFIABAN UNO EN LOS OTROS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO.

El monstruo cómico observo con pena como su hermano estaba a punto de llorar de pena e impotencia y le tomo la mano para llamarle la atención y hacer que lo mirara.

_ No te preocupes Paps_ dijo poniéndose completamente serio, sorprendido a su hermano menor de verlo de esta forma_ Yo me ocupare de todo.

CONTINUARA...

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y comienza la parte de Waterfall, una de las que más ganas tenia de hacer ¿Porque? jejeje... tengo pensado ciertas escenas muy divertidas.

Por cierto... Para que esto no sea tan soso, que os parece una idea... Contestar los comentarios que tenga capitulo a capitulo, ya me diréis en los comentarios si os gusta o no.

Bueno... con esto me despido y que os lo paséis bien hasta el siguiente capítulo de Rescrito /o como lo pongo en mi Devianart: REtale.


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

_ HABLANDO

"PENSAMIENTO"

Frisk y Kid observaron como el esqueleto se fue de allí cabizbajo, sabiendo que había fallado en el auto misión de convencer a Undyne en no dañar a la humana, mientras que la guerrera solamente lanzo un profundo gruñido frustrado.

_ Lo siento Paps pero_ murmuro para sí mismo antes de apretar el puño con fuerza_ las humanos son nuestros enemigos, lo único que nos separan de nuestros sueños, esperanza y nuestra ansiosa libertad.

Captaron como ese monstruo de armadura se disponía a irse de allí perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y los flores azules cuando el joven monstruo emocionado se volvió para ver mejor a su heroína y provoco en el proceso un fuerte ruido.

Frisk palideció al ver eso al mismo tiempo que se pegaba lo más posible a la pared esperando no ser visible.

"Por favor... que no me vea, que no me vea" pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos... para no ver lo que queda pasarle.

Undyne en cambio se volteo al mismo tiempo que creaba una lana de energía de color azul claro para estar preparada por cualquier tipo de ataque pero allí solamente estaba ese monstruo que alguna vez había visto por ahí y que tenía la sensación que le perseguía.

Suspiro profundamente al mismo tiempo que hacia desaparecer su arma para irse de allí lo más rápido posible... tiene una humana que encontrar.

M.K miro cada uno de los movimientos de la manda más de la guardia real completamente emocionada mientras movía un poco su larga cola a un lado al otro.

_ ¡Jo! Ya se fue_ dijo decepcionado porque ya se hubiera ido la guerrera y aliviando sin saberlo a la chica, que sintió como si su alma volvía al cuerpo_ ¿Porque no te has asomado a ver, Frisk? Te has perdido como invocaba su lanza.

Lo de la chaqueta negra se estremeció mentalmente ante el pensamiento de las armas mágicas que sabía que podía convocar en un momento.

_ En otro momento lo veré, además... parecía enfadada, así que decidí que sería mejor no molestarla_ dijo rápidamente inventándose en parte una excusa de el porque se había mantenido oculta "Además no es que me esté muriendo de ganas de verlos".

_ Lo entiendo_ comento alegremente Kid tomando su propia idea de lo que le había dicho_ la verdad es que te intimida Undyne pero no tienes que tener miedo... ella solamente hace daño a los malos.

Kid comenzó a reírse felizmente mientras que Frisk solamente lo miraba de nuevo completamente desconcentrada mientras que en su interior estaba aterrada... justamente ese era el problema, para ella justamente era uno de los "malos".

_ Así que no te preocupes_ dijo de pronto Kid llamando la atención de la adolescente que estaba en su mente y dio un par de pasos para alegarse de ella_ me voy delatando Frisk, con un poco de suerte puedo encontrarla en pleno entrenamiento... así que no te tardes.

Frisk observo como se iba corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas para ir al lugar que solamente la sabia, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos metros nada más sus pies perdieron el equilibrio haciendo que cayera de cara contra el piso.

"Auch" pensó mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, solo por imaginarse lo que había sentido ese joven de caer de cara, antes de acercarse lo más rápidamente posible a donde estaba_ Kid ¿Estas bien?

El de camisa a rallas solamente se levantó de golpe, como si nada hubiera pasado, sorprendiendo a la chica que solamente se apartó rápidamente para que no le golpeara en el proceso y parpadeo completamente confundida.

_ No es nada_ carcajeo como respuesta a la confundida humana, antes mientras se estaba poniendo en pie_ estoy acostumbrado a que me pase eso cada dos por tres… soy algo patoso.

_ Pero aun y así… ten cuidado Kid_ dijo en un tono preocupada mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura_ Este lugar parece ser muy resbaladizo y fácil de caer.

Unas carcajadas fue la única respuesta inmediata que recibió del joven, haciendo que el de chaqueta negra lo mirara más confundida que antes… que ella supiera no le había contado ningún chiste.

_ Lo sé, lo sé, pero soy muy cuidadoso_ comento sin prestar ningún tipo de preocupación por el aviso de la chica… parecía que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Frisk lo miro no muy segura de eso mientras que se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que M.K se riera.

_ No me mires así y vámonos_ dijo volviendo a correr un poco_ tenemos que encontrar a Undyne… me voy adelantando.

Volvió a salir a toda velocidad para comenzar la búsqueda de su héroe con éxito, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, las flores y las piedras que sobresalían en todos lados haciendo que la chica lo mirara con sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado estaba preocupada por lo que había visto, tanto por el miedo por encontrarse con Undyne, como por la seguridad del chico monstruo y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por ver que era tan importante para los jóvenes... aunque pensándolo bien... tampoco era buena idea que sean tan agresivos.

"Bueno... no creo que sea buena idea quedarme aquí por más tiempo y más cuando te están buscando" pensó tomando la decisión más inteligente teniendo en cuenta su situación.

Comenzó a andar en la dirección que había tomado Kid, ya que era la única salida que veía y que no incluía nadar por ese rio que estaba segura que sin contar el agua helada, debía de ser sumamente onda, esperando ver que más maravillas podían esperarle.

Anduvo por un pasillo hasta que se encontró que el camino estaba cortado por el rio, que a simple vista era manso ya que no veía que las plantas que estaban en la superficie se movieran, y que hicieron que se preguntase si había tomado el camino correcto.

Y estaba segura que así era... no había visto ningún camino que pudiera estar oculto.

Además que M.K tuvo que ir por aquí sí o sí.

"y ahora... ¿qué?" pensó la chica mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna pista.

Más adelante podía ver como continuaba lo que era claramente el camino, como que las paredes que había ahí era casi completamente lisas, mostrando claramente que por ahí no podía verse algún tipo de interruptor para ir a una nueva zona... además que las que sobresalían se encontraban en una gran altura, haciendo que lo único que sobresaltara fueran los nenúfares que había visto desde un inicio y que tenían el tamaño perfecto para que una persona estuviera perfectamente y alineados de tal manera que se podían ver que parecían crear un puente.

"No puede ser" pensó sorprendida al darse cuenta de cómo lo tenía que hacer "tengo que cruzar saltando en los nenúfares".

Lo miro sin ningún tipo de confianza a esas plantas antes de tragar saliva bruscamente... sabía perfectamente que no tenía alternativa si deseaba avanzar.

Tomo aire profundamente llenándose de determinación y salto a la primera de las plantas, deseando que no se desplomara bajo su propio peso pero para su sorpresa y suerte, esta lo aguanto sin ningún problema.

"Son más resistentes de lo que parecen" pensó aliviada y más segura de poder avanzar ese camino dando saltitos.

Avanzo poco a poco no caerse al agua por un resbalón tanto, pero justo cuando salto a la última de estas sucedió lo que temía... su calzado perdió adherencia por culpa del agua que había en su superficie y terminara en el agua, a la merced de la corriente.

Con el único testigo el sonido de un chapoteo.

Una especie de caballo humanoide con la parte inferior de su cuerpo que recordaba a la de una sirena, o una anguila eléctrica dado a que era larga y se unía en una única aleta y no en una doble que era la típica de una sirena, que tenía un color azul grisáceo en la parte superior mientras que en la inferior era de una tonalidad que casi si iba al negro y que estaba mirados en la agua mientras flexionaba sus brazos para verse las músculos que poseía y sonría orgulloso.

Estaba encantado de su fuerza, como todos los de su especie, y le encantaba cuidarla siempre que podía en concursos de flexiones pero solamente tenía a los suyos para hacerlas ya que los monstruos que vivían ahí no le gustaba demasiado ese tipo de cosas.

U odiaban el hecho de estos o que alguien esté sucios, o no eran algo demasiado manos o directamente odiaban el hecho que alguien entrara en su espacio personal.

_ Ojala, algún día encuentre a alguien que disfrute tanto del ejercicio... como yo_ dijo guiñándose a su mismo mientras se reflejaba, para verse genial antes de que un sonido le llamara la atención.

Parecía el sonido de cuando algo o alguien salían de golpe del agua.

Se volteo esperando que fuera otro caballito fisicoculturista igual que el en espera de hacer una buena sesión de flexiones pero lo que vio lo dejo completamente helado.

Allí moviéndose hacia la orilla donde estaba el, una especie de enredaderas y raíces completamente enrollados y dándoles una forma humanoide y en su cara más exactamente donde estaban sus ojos, algo brillaba de una tonalidad marrón-casi amarillento.

_ Agalla tigalla_ balbuceo ese ser de enredaderas antes de llegar a tierra firme y caer de rodillas.

El monstruo acuático hizo un respingo al ver eso y llamando la atención a ese ser marino que levanto la mirada y sus ojos brillaran aún más, asustándolo aún más.

_ Ahh-Ah... es..._ mascullo como podía y más que tal y como estaba se encontraba incapaz de hacer algo tan sencillo, como hablar.

_ ¿Pahajah aljalo?_ pregunto un poco extrañado por la actitud que tenía ese monstruo y más cuando vio que dio un salto hacia atrás.

Este se dispuso a dar un paso más para acercarse pero cuando lo hizo el caballo de "mar" solamente abrió los ojos aterrados y...

_ U-UN ¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ grito antes de salir corriendo dejando al otro completamente confundido.

Uno porque no le había hecho nada para que se comportara así y dos como un animal sin piernas podía correr tan rápido.

"Se puede saber ¿Qué le pasa a este?" pensó sin entender lo que estaba pasando antes de levantar la mano para rascarse la cabeza pero cuando lo hizo noto algo extraño que hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida "Pero... que... carajos".

El monstruo de lianas se acercó al agua y se asomó, como si quisiera ver su propio reflejo y temiéndose lo peor... y así fue.

_ ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ Grito llevándose las manos en la cabeza y agarrándose los plantas para quitárselo de su cuerpo_ QUITA, QUITA, QUITA_ continuo mientras se arrancaba esa cosa que le cubría.

Tras unos minutos quitándose algas y cosas de ese estilo, incluso de las orejas, apareció la chica humana completamente empapada y llena de barro, por haber estado en el rio antes... pero por suerte no estaba herida.

Lanzo un suspiro aliviado antes de mirar a su alrededor para saber con exactitud donde estaba.

Estaba en una sala que le recordó terriblemente a la que estaba antes de caer al agua, las paredes eran lisas al excepción de la piedras brillantes azulinas que estaban en la parte superior de la cueva que daba la sensación que fuera algún tipo de cielo estrellado y como en la sala anterior no había ninguno señal de puerta secreta.

_ Me pregunto qué parte de Waterfall abre ido a parar_ dijo para sí misma mientras que comenzaba a andar hacia el único camino visible, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera servirle como pista.

Podía echar mano a las recuerdas del tiempo genocida... aunque no le gustaba demasiado la idea, pero ahora mismo no tenía otra opción si quería avanzar.

Se metió en su memorias para encontrar algo de luz, cuando una vibración en su bolsillos antes de que un sonido conocido le llamara la atención y más porque cualquier pensaría que después de la zambullida cualquier celular hubiera muerto.

"Sí que es resistente" pensó mientras que se sacaba el aparato del bolsillo y comprobando que estaba brillando por la llamada entrante_ Hola.

HUMANA ¿ESTAS BIEN? dijo rápidamente Papyrus desde otro lado de la línea sonando completamente asustado.

_ Estoy bien, Paps_ contesto de una manera tranquila, sabiendo que debe de encontrarse preocupado por ella.

Un suspiro salió del esqueleto del teléfono, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

MENOS MAL... ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO DE QUE TE HUBIERA PASADO ALGUNA COSA dijo rápidamente bastante más tranquilo que cuando había colgado el teléfono COMO...

_ No conseguiste que entrara en la razón y que yo no soy ninguna amenaza_ comenzó adelantándose a lo que fuera a decirle y seguramente sorprendiéndolo_ Os vi mientras hablabais cerca de donde del lugar que se entra a Waterfall.

Un silencio se formó al otro lado del aparato por lo que acaba de decir, basta que escucho un suspiro nervioso por su parte.

LO SIENTO... TE FALLE se disculpó en un tono completamente apenado YO...

_ Lo se Paps... sé que has hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme y lo agradezco con toda mi alma_ dijo interrumpiéndole lo que iba a decir mientras que con eso ultimo colocaba su mano en el pecho, justo donde estaba su alma carmesí_ así que o te preocupes.

NO PUEDO HACER ESO, NO PUEDO EVITAR PREOCUPARME POR MI MEJOR AMIGA dijo rápidamente y la humana podía apostar sin equivocarse que estaba sonrojado POR ESO ANTES DE LLAMARTE HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN UNA IDEA PARA QUE NO TENGAS QUE PREOCUPARTE POR UNDYNE

Frisk levanto una ceja al escuchar esa afirmación de quien tenía confianza y más porque no se le ocurría que podía ser esa maravillosa idea mientras que era capaz de escuchar su típico "nye eh he he" por el parte.

_ ¿Cuál es tu gran idea?_ pregunto intrigada por la lógica que había seguida.

PUES ALGO SIMPLE Y EFICAZ HUMANA contesto de una manera orgullosa y ganándose la atención de la humana CAMBIARTE DE ROPA PARA NO PARECE TU

Frisk al escuchar eso solamente pudo mirar a ese montón de algas y cosas varias que hasta hacia unos momentos lo cubrían y recordándole como con eso ni ella se había reconocido.

_ Un disfraz_ comenzó simplemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

EXACTAMENTE ESO HUMANA, UN DISFRAZ dijo de pronto alegremente y Frisk estaba segura que había sonreído en ese momento.

_ Pues es una gran idea Paps_ dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y mantenía la mirada fija en esa cosa vegetal "Solo tengo que aprovechar una manera de usarlas, sin que me impida ver, oír, hablar y moverme como lo había cuando salí del agua".

LO SE HUMANA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE TIENE LAS MEJORES IDEAS dijo felizmente haciendo que ella comenzara a reírse felizmente, por el comentario que había dicho y lo más seguro haciendo que se sienta más seguro al ver que no estaba molesta por el comentario y más con lo que había pasado en el pasado BUENO HUMANA VOY A DEJARTE PARA QUE PREPARES EL DISFRAZ Y DE MIENTRAS YO VOY A SEGUIR PENSANDO EN UNA MANERA DE AYUDARTE

_ Pues entonces voy a esperar ansiosa para saber lo que se te ocurre_ comento con una gran sonrisa y agradeciendo que pueda contar con una gran ayuda y apoyo por su parte.

La chica escucho una risa por su parte antes de que colgara para que hiciera justo lo que había dicho, antes de que guardara ese aparato en el bolsillo húmedo de su chaqueta antes de volver a mirar a lo que ojos de ellos era materia para disfrazar pero... aunque tuviera no tenía para poderlo hacer.

"Sera mejor que continúe, seguro que encuentro algo útil mas adelante" pensó antes de tomar aire y miro a la puerta que le llevaría muy adelante "Además..." pensó con una sonrisa divertida y levanto los hombros "No es como que no vaya a poder volver".

Frisk comenzó a irse de allí, siguiendo el único camino y llegando a un lugar que contractaba con la de antes y que le provocaba que sintiera un fuerte escalofrió en la espalda.

Ese lugar estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solamente iluminado por unos piedras azules, que le daba un admiente de película de terror, mientras que a la izquierda podía ver y oír el rio que cruzaba Waterfall, pero lo que estaba más allá de esta solamente había una profunda oscuridad que hacía que no pudiera ver nada más y delante de donde se encontraba lo que parecía un puente de madera que le llevaba hasta donde estaban unas rocas que mostraban que por ahí estaba la salida.

"Esto no me gusta nada" pensó con un gesto serio para ocultar que en realidad estaba completamente aterrada mientras que caminaba con cautela por lo que pudiera pasar ahí y más porque esto le recordaba terriblemente la zona que había salido de las Ruinas y se había encontrado con Sans "Espero que sea mi imaginación y pare nada que me haga salir corriendo".

Anduvo unos metros antes de que un sonido le llamara la atención...

El ruido inconfundible de unos pasos fuertes, firmes y desafiantes que sonaban del su izquierda, de donde estaba la oscuridad al otro lado del rio.

"No... No puede ser" pensó mientras sentía que su corazón se paraba por el puro terror mientras que movía su cabeza poco a poco hacia el origen del sonido para encontrarse cara a cara con la guerrera de armadura negra mirándola fijamente_ Un-Undyne.

La capitana de la guardia real se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, dando la impresión de estar juzgándola, cuando de pronto movió su mano hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor se formaba unas lanzas de color azul verdoso que estaban apuntándola directamente.

_ Oh... mierda_ gruño mientras retrocedía al mismo tiempo que era incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ataques mágicos que había invocado, aunque su sentido común le gritaba que comenzara a correr... pero no fue hasta que vio como le apunto con la mano y las lanzas se sacudieron por unos segundos que no comenzó a hacerlo.

Pudo escuchar un zumbido antes de que algo comenzara a clavarse cerca de donde estaba pasando antes de aumentar la velocidad para poder salir con vida de ahí y agradeciendo a sus reflejos aumentados por el entrenamiento de Papyrus que le permitía esquivar los que se acercaban demasiado a donde estaba ella... hasta que enfrente de sus ojos apareció unas rocas que hacían de puente y que le permitirían escapar de ella.

Se llenó de determinación y se dispuso a avanzar hacia ese punto, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse de ahí y con un poco de suerte darle esquinazo, algo salió de entre las rocas, agarrándola con fuerza y se la llevó al interior de la oscuridad.

Su alma se sacudió de puro miedo antes de que intentara moverse de ese nuevo atacante, cuando este solamente la sujeto con más fuerza contra él y le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ningún sonido pero cuando sintió la mano de su atacante noto una extraña y conocida textura en ella.

Una suave y al mismo tiempo pulido que solamente había sentido con un par de únicos monstruos.

"No puede ser" pensó sorprendida mientras apoyaba la cabeza en algo suavecito, como si fuera la piel de cordero y haciendo que supiera que su primera suposición había sido la correcta "¿Que hace aquí? Yo no lo he llamado"

Pudo notar como quien la tenía sujeta intento decir alguna cosa cuando de pronto escucharon las pasos de quien lo buscaba para tomar su alma, hasta que se paró un poco antes de donde estaba escondida.

_ ¡Tich! Ha conseguido escapar_ gruño la guerrera enfadada por perder de vista a la humana antes que gracias a su sombra los que estaban escondidos fueran capaces de ver como levantaba la mano en un puño_ pero a la próxima no podrá escapar y consiguiere su alma.

Escucharon una leve carcajada seca antes de que fuera capaz de darse cuenta que sus pasos comenzaron a sonar más débiles hasta desaparecer... haciendo que Frisk sintiera como su alma regresaba al cuerpo.

Unos segundos más tarde noto la humana como quien la mantenía sujeta la soltara y ella se volteara para ver cara a cara quien le había ayudado y encontrarse con...

_ Je, je, je... eso ha estado muy cerca_ carcajeo ese monstruo de baja estatura y sin perder esa clásica sonrisa que tenía_ ¿No crees chica?

Frisk solamente pudo abrir sus ojos al ver que había acercado de pleno y que delante de ella estaba el cómico que había convivido durante esas semanas en Snowdin y que se estaba riendo de la reacción que ella tenía.

"Sans" pensó sorprendida y agradecida de estuviera en este momento ahí.

Continuara...

Pude hacerlo, lo acabe antes de navidades *w* no me lo creo ni yo… en serio ya estaba por pensar que tendría que subirlo antes de las fiestas… pero con mucha determinación lo conseguí, quería darles aunque sea una continuación como regalo de navidades y agradecerlos así todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo por vuestra parte, al mismo tiempo a los que también me seguís en Devianart… la verdad es que sois un gran apoyo para continuar con esta Laaarga historia que es el prólogo de R.

Además… Frisk ha tenido su primer encuentro con Undyne, salvada por un huesudo príncipe azul XD pero ¿que pasara ahora con ellos dos mientras están ahí o volverán a Snowdin para hacer un nuevo plan?

Para eso tendréis que esperar al siguiente episodio :3 y que paséis una buenas fiestas mientras esperáis.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

_ HABLANDO

"PENSAMIENTO"

Sans miro la reacción de la joven humana completamente divertida y más porque estaba seguro que no esperaba encontrarlo ahí… aunque tenía que reconocer que había llegado por casualidad.

Después de que Papyrus le había contado eso, se había tele transportado a Watterfall para encontrarla antes que lo hiciera Undyne pero en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con un problema que no había previsto en un inicio… no sabía cómo encontrarla.

Normalmente utilizaba la firma mágica que cada alma de monstruo tenia para llegar a donde él estaba, pero justamente ahí estaba la cuestión… ella era humana y por lo tanto no tenía firma mágica para guiarse y tenía que confiar en la suerte para encontrarla… y con un poco de suerte no se había adelantado demasiado.

Se tele transporto a una zona conocida para él, ya que era el lugar donde aprovechaba para gastarle bromas a los que vivían ahí con un periscopio y el cual se trataba de la orilla de un pequeño lago que tenía encima de este haciendo una especie de pasillo de madera que se viviculfaba a varias partes, y a los lados de estos salían del agua unas flores eco, y miro a su alrededor para encontrar alguna pista que le demostrara que hubiera pasado por ahí.

"Vamos Frisk ¿Dónde estás?" pensó un poco nervioso sin saber por dónde podía irse para encontrarla cuando…

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sans se volteo hacia ese grito que reconoció en el acto con sentimientos encontrados.

Había encontrado a la humana pero no sabía que había pasado para que gritara de esa manera… había un montón de motivos que podían haber provocado lo único que no quería que fuera era…

"Espero que no se haya encontrado con Undyne" pensó mientras se iba la dirección donde había sonado, esta vez a pie ya que no quería perder más tiempo por si se equivocaba con la tele transportación.

Tardo unos pocos minutos en llegar a una parte realmente más iluminada antes de que sintiera como una fuerte concentración de magia ofensiva se concentraba en ese lugar y que se estaba apuntando a algo que estaba acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba el parado.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" se preguntó antes de asomarse levemente para ver algo que provoco que su alma quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Ahí delante estaba la chica corriendo desesperada por huir de ahí mientras esquivaba con éxito las lanzas azulinas que le iban lanzando.

"Mierda y ahora ¿Qué?" pensó un poco acorralado y más porque solamente tenía un par de minutos hasta que ella llegara ahí y con ella Undyne.

Miro a su alrededor antes de fijarse a una zona oscura que estaba entre 2 rocas y que estaba seguro que Undyne no sería capaz de encontrarlos ahí dentro.

Sonrió antes de fruncir el antes de colocarse en ese lugar y prepararse para cuanto pasara llevarla hacia ahí con rapidez, y más porque estaba seguro que solamente contaba con unos segundos.

Tomo aire profundamente para tranquilizarse mientras que miraba con suma atención el lugar y escuchaba los pasos rápidos de ella acercándose hasta que de pronto apareció delante de él.

"Ahora" se dijo saliendo de su escondite cual secuestrador y la agarró del brazo con fuera para atraerla y le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido.

Noto como ella se sacudía un poco llevada por el pánico, cosa que el entendió, hasta que ella se quedó quieta y se apoyó contra él, justo en el cuello acorchado de la chaqueta, haciendo que temiera que se hubiera atrapado pero por suerte en cuando escucharon los pasos de Undyne noto como ella se ponía tensa, pero por suerte se paró antes de donde estaban.

"Pronto se va a ir... pronto se va a ir" pensó como si fuera un mantra esperando que se cumpliera.

_ Tich! Ha conseguido escapar_ escucho en un gruñido de la jefa de la guardia real mientras que eran capaces de verle la sombra y haciendo que se pusieran tensos_ peo la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte y tomare su alma.

Escucho una carcajada seca de parte del ser pescado antes de que la sombra pareciera que se diera la vuelta y se fuera... aunque no se movieron hasta que el sonido de los pasos no desapareció del todo.

Se habían salvado por poco por ahora.

_ Je, je, je... eso ha estado muy cerca_ carcajeo aliviado mientras la liberaba de ese agarre a lo que ella se volteo hacia donde él estaba y se lo quedo mirando de una manera sorprendida_ ¿No crees chica?

Capto como ella solamente se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos ignorando, consciente o inconsciente, el hecho que se encontraban pegados en un lugar realmente estrecho.

_ Vaya chica, parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma_ dijo divertido y un tanto sonrojado por el encontrarse tan cerca de ella_ aunque creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí... ya sabes... P-Por Undyne y eso...

_ Si... tienes razón_ afirmo también con un sonrojo muy notable también consiente de la cercanía, antes de comenzar a moverse para salir de la pequeña gruta.

El de la chaqueta azulina observo como retrocedía con una mescla de diversión y ternura, ya que le encanto la cara de la chica y sus gestos cuando estaba avergonzada, ates de moverse el también para salir y una vez estuvo afuera se dio evento de algo que le llamo completamente su atención.

La humana tenia barro en varios partes de su cuerpo dando la impresión que se había metido en alguna pelea en el barro.

_ Guau chica, ¿Que te ha pasado?

Frisk lo miro extraña antes de mirarse a su misma sin entender el porqué de la sorpresa de la pregunta.

Sabía que estaba sucia pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

_ ¿Te refieres al barro?_ pregunto comenzando a andar para irse de esa zona lo antes posible para evitar sorpresa en armadura, mientras se apuntaba con un dedo.

_ Claro, parece que hubieran tenido que hacer alguna lucha en el barro_ contesto mostrándolo lo que había pensado al verlo y provocando que ella comenzara a reírse.

_ Pues en realidad solamente tuve un percance y me caí al rio_ explico con total tranquilidad y consiguiendo que las luces de las cuencas de su amigo se hicieron más pequeños, antes de continuar_ cuando salí del rio estaba llena de enredaderas... así que imagino que me manche con eso.

El esqueleto solamente se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir y asimilando esa información y más porque sabía que por muy tranquila que parezca el agua de Waterfall siempre tenía la posibilidad que en realidad hubiera algún remolino... incluso los monstruos de aquí preferían no meterse por ese motivo.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?_ pregunto asustado por si había algo más que se le hubiera pasado por alto y provocado que ella se riera.

_ Tranquila Sans estoy bien, no pasa nada grave, además que si me hubiera pasado tú lo hubieras sentido en los huesos_ carcajeo mientras aprovechaba para hacer un juego de palabras con el hecho que en realidad era un monstruo de huesos y el hecho que el sabia cuando usaba su capacidad de reset para volver al inicio o solamente retroceder en el tiempo, mirando de reojo a ese monstruo que aún tenía un gesto serio aunque parecía que estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse_ aunque creo que ese monstruo que me encontré antes no pensaba lo mismo.

El chico levanto una ceja a escuchar eso ultimo completamente curioso y más porque ya sabía que no había ganado ningún punto de EXP, así que no podía ser una sorpresa por el mal motivo.

_ ¿Un monstruo?_ pregunto esperando que ella le explicara el que sucedió.

_ Si, uno que parecía un caballo medio anguila que cuando me vio salir del rio con todas esas enredaderas pensó que era un fantasma_ contesto resumiéndole lo ocurrido y riéndose un poco al recordar lo ocurrido y en los cuales también se les unió el esqueleto.

_ Ya me lo imagino, los Aaron no son muy valientes en cuando algo parece sobrenatural_ carcajeo divertido recordando la características de ese monstruo mientras llegaban a la parte que él se había tele transportado en un inicio.

Frisk al llegar solamente se acercó a la orilla del lago en una pequeña carrera y lo miro con unos ojos completamente brillantes por la emoción por las vistas.

_ Esto es... hermoso_ murmuro completamente emocionado por tal lago y más porque este lugar siempre tenía algo para sorprenderla.

_ Lo se_ afirmó mientras se acercaba a la chica con paso tranquilo a tu lado_ Aunque no creo que sea comparable a la vista de las verdaderas estrellas.

La de la chaqueta negra miro para darse cuenta que Sans estaba mirando al techo, donde estaba esos cristales brillantes que daba la impresión de ser estrellas.

_ Tienes razón aunque con este lago le da un aspecto más mágico_ comento con una sonrisa diciéndole lo que pesaba y consiguiendo que lo mirara_ ¿Sabes? Con todo lo que he visto aquí... pero por ahora, es mi lugar favorito.

Una leve risa del comediante le llamo la atención de la humana, que solamente lo miro con un leve sonrojo nervioso.

"Se está riendo de lo que yo le dije" pensó realmente avergonzado de que pudiera ser de esa manera.

_ Sabes chica... este también es el mío_ carcajeo mientras veía la reacción de ella que había abierto sus ojos al escucharle_ aunque me encantaría ver alguna vez las verdaderas estrellas.

Frisk mostro una suave sonrisa antes de tomar el brazo del esqueleto con sus manos provocando que él lo mirara.

_ Estoy segura que lograras verlos, Sans_ dijo completamente convencida de que fuera así.

Sans la miro a los ojos antes de sacar una de sus manos de los bolsillos y colocarla encima de una de las manos de ella y sintiendo la fuerte y cálida determinación que expulsaba su alma.

_ Sé que la harás_ afirmo Sans con una extraña seguridad de que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa que se proponiera_ tienes la determinación hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Frisk lo miro por unas instantes antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa mientras que unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de las comisuras de los ojos, asustando al esqueleto que no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

"¿Le dicho algo malo? se preguntó completamente perdido antes de notar como con un brazo se soltaba y la colocaba encima de su mano.

_ Gracias Sans_ murmuro de una manera tranquila y manteniendo la sonrisa mientras que recordaba el peso oscuro que tenía en su alma por culpa de Chara_ no sabes lo importante que se para mí, saber que después de todo confías en mí.

_ Oh chica_ murmuro dándose cuenta a lo que se refería y más porque alguna vez que otra le había dicho que se sentía culpable por la línea anterior, por no ser lo suficientemente capaz de detener a Chara aun ella estando en su cuerpo, de una manera que casi parecía personal_ Esa no era tu si no Chara, tú tienes el alma demasiado pura como para llevar esos actos tan crueles y no sentir ningún tipo de removimientos... no, como ella... además_ volvió a añadir, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, mostrándole que iba enserio y coloco su mano en el pecho de esta, donde se metalizaba esa fuente carmesí de determinación_ fue tu alma quien ganó la batalla para detener el Genocidio.

La de chaqueta negruzca solamente asistió recordándose que había conseguido tomar el control de su cuerpo justo en la sala del juicio.

_ Pero fue porque tus palabras me dieron esperanza_ comento la de ojos marrones con una sonrisa tierna y provocando que las mejillas de Sans se tiñeran de color azul.

_ Yo... siendo honesto no creo que sea para tanto_ dijo apartado la mirada esperando que esa no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

Frisk en cambio comenzó a reírse por lo bajo por la reacción de este y más porque le resulto bastante tierno y gracioso... antes de notar que le estaba observando.

Se giró hacia donde estaba la presencia, esperado que se tratara de Undyne que les hubiese encontrado pero para su sorpresa realmente se trataba de su monstruo que le recordó a una fuente con agua pequeña con unos patitos pequeños y gruesos, una cabeza redonda que tenía sus ojos negros clavados en ella y en la parte superior salía un chorro de agua el cual había un patito bañándose.

"¿Porque me mira tan fijamente?" se preguntó sintiéndose incomoda de la exagerada atención que estaba recibiendo de ese monstruo "Vale que soy una humana pero aun y así".

Observo con cautela como ese monstruo se acercó y lo miraba con aun más atención.

_ ¡SUCIEDAD!_ grito ese monstruo emocionado antes de la fuente que estaba en la parte superior comenzaba a formar unas burbujas_ ¡TENGO QUE LIMPIAR TODA ESA SUCIEDAD!

La peli castaña lanzo un grito antes de esconderse detrás del esqueleto haciendo que este comenzara a reírse.

_ No sabía que estabas tan pegada al barro_ carcajeo mirando de reojo a la humana que se movía a su alrededor para quedase fuera del alcance de ese monstruo que la perseguía.

_ No lo estoy pero no quiero que ese monstruo me termine desnudando aquí en cuando me pillo_ dijo rápidamente y completamente sonrojada por el hecho que estaba incomoda por lo que podía pasarle_ Además por si te has olvidado Sans... SOY UNA CHICA.

_ Lo sé, lo sé y en ningún momento lo he podido olvidar_ dijo sin parar de reírse aunque esa sombra azul volvía a aparecer... tenía muy presente el sexo de ella después de encontrársela varias mañanas con solamente una camisa grande que parecía caerse en cualquier momento y unos pantalones cortos_ Pero... déjame decirte que los Joshua son hermafroditas, así que no creo que tengas ese tipo de problemas con él.

_ Pero aun y así... NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME LIMPIE EN PLENA VISTA_ gruño mostrando el punto que quería dar y haciendo que el limpiador compulsivo se parara.

Ya tenía una ligera idea de lo ocurría con esa cosa sucia que no paraba de dar vueltas.

_ ¿Quieres intimidad para limpiarte?_ pregunto a la humana que solamente se asomó desde su escondite y asistió con la cabeza_ yo conozco un lugar oculto cerca de aquí que es perfecto para eso.

_ ¿QUE? ¿EN SERIO?_ pregunto emocionada Frisk saliendo de detrás de Sans mientras sacudía un poco al esqueleto de la emoción_ TIENES QUE ENSEÑARMELO.

_ Claro_ contesto de una manera tranquila aunque se podía notar que estaba un poco emocionado por el hecho que podía limpiar la suciedad de la chica_ Seguidme.

Ambos comenzaron a andar detrás ese monstruo que tenía el ave en la fuente pasando por una parte de las tablas de madera que estaban encima del lago para llegar a una orilla que estaba oculta a simple vista por una pared de roca y unos altos zonas de pasto.

_ Ahí es_ dijo el Joshua señalando lo que ambos habían visto mientras se acercaban_ Los que pasa por aquí no se dan cuenta de esta zona por lo que es un sitio perfecto para tus intereses.

_ Y tanto, es perfecto_ dijo con una sonrisa emocionada antes de mirar a ese amable monstruo_ Muchas gracias Joshua.

Tras decir eso la chica salió corriendo hacia donde le habían dicho y se metió entre la maleza sin perder más tiempo mientras que esos dos monstruos se miraron y Sans levanto los hombros.

_ Dale 5 minutos y estará lista_ dijo Sans tomando la palabra a lo que este solamente se rio un poco.

_ No te preocupes, todos los monstruos que tienen un sexo fijo se comportan igual_ explico sin molestarse en lo más mínimo, mas parecía que estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas_ En especial los que son de la parte femenina... aunque la verdad no entiendo tanto escándalo... solo es un sexo.

_ Si te sirve de consuelo Joshua yo tampoco_ carcajeo a ese ser sin sexo definido que solo lo miro, antes de que continuará_ La verdad, creo que no existe huesos capaz de entenderlos.

_ OYE, QUE OS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO.

Esos dos monstruos comenzaron a reírse tras el gruñido de quien las observa con la cabeza sacaba del pasto con el ceño completamente fruncido.

_ Vamos Frisk no te pongas así_ carcajeo mientras le giñaba a quien lo miraba, con los manos en las bolsillos_ solo era una broma inocente.

Ella solamente se mantuvo un momento en silencio y con ese gesto molesto antes de lanzar un suspiro.

_ Me lo pensare mientras me limpio_ dijo haciendo que Joshua la mirara feliz antes de que saliera corriendo hacia ella y levanto la mano_ ahí Sans... voltéate_ esto último le dijo mientras movió la mano indicándole justamente eso.

Observo como su amigo hacia justamente eso para dejarle intimidad antes que pasar su atención a ese monstruo incluso más bajo que ella y Sans que estaba ansioso por comenzar.

Quieras o no, era algo que todos los de su especie adoran hacer.

_ Una pregunta Joshua ¿también puedes limpiar la ropa?_ pregunto la chica solamente vestida con su ropa interior y saliendo de donde estaba escondida.

_ Claro... mi magia es capaz de limpiar cualquier cosa_ contesto orgulloso de la que era capaz de hacer_ no existe mancha que no pueda sacar.

_ WOOO, ESO ES IMPRESIONANTE_ dijo emocionada la chica antes de mirar a su ropa_ Y ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

_ Sencillo... yo me encargaré de limpiar la ropa mientras que tu_ explico tranquilamente antes que usara su magia para crear de la nada una pastilla de jabón de color plateado sorprendiendo a la humana que no se esperaba eso_ usaros eso.

La castaña tomo la pastilla de jabón plateada del monstruo antes de escuchar un piar fuerte cerca de ella y encontrarse que se irritaba del pequeño pájaro que estaba siempre junto al monstruo.

_ ¿Puedes entregarle al pájaro la ropa? El me lo dará a mi_ dijo el limpiador viendo que ella no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo su fiel amigo y provocando que ella mirara al ave antes de mirar la ropa no muy convencida que pudiera con ella_ no te preocupes, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Frisk miro a esa ave por unos instantes antes de hacer lo que le había dicho y entregarle la ropa que llevaba puesta a ese pájaro que para su sorpresa, ni si quiera tuvo ningún problema en llevarlo.

"Pues sí que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta" pensó Frisk dándole la razón a lo que había dicho el monstruo antes de darse la vuelta_ Estaré en ese rincón sin me necesitas.

El monstruo asistió solamente antes de ponerse él también a hacer lo que más le gustaba... limpiar.

Sans por su parte había estado todo el rato de espaldas a ellos, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, antes de que ambos quedaron en un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de algo siento restregado y para rápidamente algún silbido de parte de ella, como refiriéndose a algún tipo de canción, por un buen tiempo... o para él fue un mucho tiempo ya que no se atrevía ni a levantarse por si acaso llegada a ver alguna cosa de ella, hasta que...

_ Ya está listo_ escucho del Joshua seguramente dando la ropa con ayuda del ave.

_ Gracias_ escucho esta vez de ella realmente feliz y riéndose_ este jabón es una maravilla, saca la suciedad y no necesito agua para enjuagarme.

El monstruo se rio un poco al escuchar eso y más porque era lo que siempre cuando se encontraba con alguien que no había visto nunca su magia... cosa que ocurría mucho con la gente que venía de otros zonas.

_ Lo sé, es perfecto para cuanto tienes poco tiempo_ comento a lo que la humana tuvo que darle la razón mientras que la chica estaba dentro de la pasto alto cambiándose.

_ Tienes toda la razón_ afirmo saliendo de su vestidor particular con la ropa impecable y ningún rostro de suciedad en su cuerpo, si no lo sabrías podrías jurar que nunca se cayó en el interior del rio_ muchas gracias por ayudarme Joshua.

_ No tienes que agradecerme nada, me gusta ayudar.

La humana le dedico una sonrisa agradecida antes de mirar hacia la dirección donde estaba de espalda y de una rígida el esqueleto que lo acompañaba.

_ Ya puedes mirar Sans_ aviso mirándolo mientras que este parecía lanzar un suspiro aliviado antes de voltearse.

_ Vaya chica... te veo más Freska_ broma mientras le giñaba un ojo haciendo que ella se riera de su juego de palabras mientras se acercaba a donde él estaba para continuar con el camino.

_ Si, la verdad es que no que una Freska idea bañarse en el rio_ continuo a juego de palabras que el de chaqueta azulina había comenzado antes de que ambos estallasen a carcajada pura.

Ambos no tenían remedio en cuando se trataba de las juego de palabras y más porque a ambos les encantaba hacerlas o escucharlos.

_ Sera mejor que no vayamos_ dijo entre risas Sans a lo que ella solamente pudo asistir mientras intentaba hacerlas o escucharlos.

Estaban siendo perseguidos por los que no podían quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo.

Continuaron ese camino mientras que ambos seguían haciéndose chistes malos entre ellos y disfrutando de la zona de Waterfall y dejando detrás de ellos solamente el sonido de chistes y carcajadas que reproducían los flores eco hasta que volvieron a pisar tierra firme y con ellos el peligro de terminar en el agua, hasta que terminaron llegando a un lugar que tenía una bifurcación... una en la parte que se dirigía al norte y la otra continuaba el camino recto.

La peli-castaña miro esa de una manera dubitativa antes de mirar al esqueleto.

_ ¿Y ahora por dónde?_ pregunto con la esperanza que el supiera el camino.

_ No lo sé chica, yo suelo tele transportarme a los sitios_ contesto recordándole el hecho que podía ir a un sitio a otro con su magia.

Frisk en cambio abrió los ojos sorprendida, no por el hecho que pudiera tele transportarse si no por el hecho que no supiera el camino que se debía seguir aunque fuese por curiosidad.

_ Es una broma ¿no?_ dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y deseando que fuera así... no tenían tiempo como para perderlo testeando caminos.

_ La verdad, si lo es_ dijo divertido y provocando que ella lo mirara de una manera que decía "me lo imaginaba"_ o vamos chica no me mires así, que sabes que no he podía resistirme a gastarle esa broma solo para ver tu cara... además_ comento esto último con una sonrisa divertida_ como no voy a conocer Waterfall si tengo un puesto de comida de rápida aquí.

El esqueleto observo como Frisk fruncía el ceño en clara muestra que no le estaba creyendo, por si acaso era otra broma de su parte.

_ En serio... tengo un puesto de perrito calientes_ dijo rápidamente esperando que lo creyera, porque le interesara que le creyera ni el mismo lo sabía_ esta entre Waterfall y Hotland.

Frisk se monstruo en silencio todo este tiempo acompañada de un gesto serio como si estuviera sopeando el hecho de su creerla o no, antes de mostrar una sonrisa divertida.

_ Te creo... además recuerdo haber visto una caseta de comida por Hodland aunque no recuerdo exactamente donde_ comento riéndose un poco de la cara que le había dedicado su amigo.

_ Entonces... ¿Sabías que tenía un puesto y me estabas gastando una broma?

_ Si y no_ contesto con una sonrisa traviesa la joven humana y sin apartar la mirada del monstruo y levanto un dedo_ sabía que habían puestos y sabia por Paps que tenías u segundo trabajo pero... pensaba que sería cosa sobre silencio por los libros que te he visto e casa, no que estabas encargado de un puesto.

El de chaqueta azul solamente pudo observar sorprendido la lógica que ella había seguido.

"Vaya… es muy lista" pensó dándole crédito que se hubiera fijado en los libros que el tenia, mientras que ella solamente mostro una sonrisa tranquila.

_ ¿Te sorprendí?

_ La verdad me sorprendió el hecho que te dieron cuenta de los libros de ciencia_ contesto con total sinceridad y provocando la risa de la chica.

_ Es que tampoco eres alguien que se moleste demasiado en ocultarlo de ojos curiosos_ dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo antes de poner sus manos en los bolsillos_ será porque eres demasiado perezoso como para eso.

_ Ya me conoces_ carcajeo en un tono de broma y más porque ambos sabía que era un perezoso de primera, cuando notaron que se le habían unido a la risa.

Ambos se voltearon a su alrededor esperando encontrar el dueño de esa tímida risa que se había detenido, y lo encontraron cerca de unas rocas escondida una especie de pez con una pequeña antena y un peli castaño que le caían por la cara ocultándolo sus fracciones.

Escucharon una especie de grito asustado por su parte al ver que la habían encontrado y se escondió más entre las rocas.

Frisk al ver esto se agacho antes de colocar sus manos en las rodillas.

_ Tranquilo pequeño, no voy a hacerte nada_ dijo en un tono sumamente amable para no asustar al pequeño monstruo pero entre solamente se escondió aún más_ Parece que la asuste aún más.

_ No se preocupes chica_ dijo sans de pronto al ver la cara de decepción de ella y continuo_ esto es una shyren y son extremadamente tímidos… puedo que sea porque en realidad son mudos.

Frisk lo miro sorprendido por la información que había conseguido de ese nuevo monstruo de acaba de conocer y más porque eso le mostraba otro problema.

_ ¿Cómo voy a comunicarme con ella entonces?_ se preguntó para sí misma más que para Sans, quien solamente se encogió de hombros, antes de mirarlo_ es el lenguaje de señas pero no creo que nos sirva en esta situación.

_ Y ¿Por qué no pruebas el idioma de las aletas?_ insinuó como idea medio en broma y provocando que la chica golpeara el suelo frustrada.

Shyren en cambio observo lo que hacia la humana curiosa, antes de comenzar a contar tímidamente y bastante desafiando, provocando que ambos lo miraron mientras que la chica paraba de golpear el suelo.

Está en cuando dejo de escuchar el tamborileo del pie dejo de cantar y volvió a esconderse en esa roca de estaba antes.

La que portaba la chaqueta negra solamente se quedó estática por unos momentos antes de golpear de nuevo al suelo con el pie para mirar la reacción que podía tener.

"Lo dicho… esta chica es muy lista" pensó Sans con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que ella había deducido, en un momento u como esta era correcta cuando Shyren volvía a contar acompañando a la humana.

"Música… él lo que necesito para comunicarme con ella" pensó felizmente por eso y más porque así podía demostrarte que no quería hacer daño a nadie… que ella no era Chara.

Tomo aire profundamente la humana antes de comenzar a tararear una canción suave que había escuchado alguna vez que otra cuando estaba en la superficie y provocando que Sans lo mirara completamente sorprendido.

No se esperaba ese arranque de cantante de ella y más porque…

"Vaya… sí que canta bien" pensó Sans disfrutando de ese mini concierto improvisado que se acaban de montar y al parecer no era el único.

Varios monstruos que se encontraba cerca de ellos comenzaran a llegar atraídos por la música que producían ellos dos, hasta el punto que para ojos de la humana, el esqueleto y la sirena ya parecía ya parecía una casa cercana a un concierto improvisado.

Shyren observo eso completamente emocionada y con un fuerte sonrojo carmesí y convocando con su magia unas notas de música que comenzaran a aparecer en el aire y comenzaron a rodear a los dos del "escenario".

Frisk vio eso sorprendido lo que hacia ese monstruo que disfrutaba el espectáculo que estaba creando con cuidado que no tocar ninguno de esos ataques, que aunque su alma no estaba afuera no quería descubrir si era capaz de recibir daño en ese estado, mientras continuaba tatareando antes de fijarse en el amigo que había venido con ella, y que realmente estaba aprovechándose de la situación.

Se encontraba pasando monstruo por monstruo entregándole una "entrada" hecho de papel de lavabo mientras que esos le daba una moneda de oro para entrada.

"Sera… está haciendo negocio de esto" pensó sin saber sin molestarse de la ocurrencia de este o pensar que es una especie de genio antes de volver a prestar atención al concierto "Después hablare con él".

Continuaron con la actuación llegando al clímax final de esta y provocando esos monstruos congregados estallaron en aplausos y vítores que provocaron que ambos hicieron una referencia completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa alegre por lo que habían llegado a hacer solamente conocerse en un día.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente antes de que Frisk asistiera, alegándose de la monstruo contante para acercarse al esqueleto que realmente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo y le indicara con la cabeza que era el momento de irse.

Estaba segura que si no lo había les pedirían un bis.

Se alejaron midiéndose entre los monstruos que hay estaban presentes hasta que salían justo al mismo tiempo que unos vítores emocionados salieron de ellos hacia shyren, provocando que comenzaron a reírse.

Realmente eso era una situación única en el subsuelo.

_ Eso ha sido divertido chica_ dijo a la chica mientras continuaban andando para alegarse del tumulto.

_ Si, que lo ha sido_ afirmo riéndose un poco antes de mirar de reojo al de chaqueta azul_ aunque… no he sido la única que se ha divertido.

Sans lo miro sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por lo que le había insinuado.

No podía negar, aunque quisiera, que había disfrutado del espectáculo y más por la voz de la de sexo contrario.

_ Bueno que quisiera que hiciera… tienes una voz estupenda_ dijo como si nada y provocando que ella se riera un poco y comenzara a reírse un poco.

_ Yo no consideraría tanto pero gracias pero…_ comento un poco colorada antes de darle con su codo en el brazo_ me refería al echo que has venido entrados aprovechando que venía gente.

_ Vaya… así que te diste cuenta_ dijo agrandando su sonrisa al escuchar pero y provocando que ella se reirá.

_ Es imposible no darse cuenta Sans_ carcajeo divertida antes de colocar una pose de diva mientras le sonreía_ por lo menos… espero que me des mi parte.

Sans se la quedó mirando por unos momentos antes de comenzar a reírse.

_ Claro Frisk_ dijo llamándola por su nombre por primera vez mientras se colocaba a su lado_ cuando salgamos de Waterfall te la doy.

La de chaqueta solamente asistió antes de mirar ese nuevo camino que tenía delante a la espera de que le espera de que le esperaba y con un poco de suerte no se las vería contra Undyne.

Continuara…

Acabe y sí, me darte lo que no está escrito con este capítulo pero no tuve tiempo para nada, entre el trabajo y otras cosas… así que lo siento mucho la verdad.

Bueno esto es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3


End file.
